What We Thought We Knew
by Kyonkyon01
Summary: Two years after the last shard is recovered from Inu Taisho's grave, Kagome and the others continue their search for Naraku. However, when Kagome forms an unlikely alliance they soon discover that an even greater threat looms on the horizon. One that will change everything they thought they knew about themselves, and about their quest for the Shikon no Tama. Sess/Kag pairing
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Chapter 1: Nightmares**

_The fire burned all around her. The air was hot and suffocating from the smoldering logs and shrapnel littered about the castle courtyard. Vague screams rang out in the distance intermingled with the lingering sounds of the dying battle_. _The orange hues of the setting sun set the sky ablaze like the fires that ravaged the citadel._ _Kagome wandered forward, coughing sporadically from the smoke that clogged the air. Her eyes watered, making it difficult to see._

"_Okasan!_ " _She cried out as she staggered forward, her voice sounding small. It piped out from her lungs like a frightened mouse. She was only a child._

"_Otosan!" _

_She coughed once more and continued her search only to trip over a stone that had been uprooted during the siege. She fell forward on her hands and knees, letting out a small yelp of pain upon impact. Her eyes squeezed shut as she clutched her skinned knee, fear seeping in along with the pain of her injury. She sat there for a moment, alone and scared. When she opened her eyes again, her bleary vision made out a pair of black boots standing before her. Startled, she slowly looked up and saw the silhouetted form of a boy. She could not see his features only his long hair, the shape of his clothing, and the slight reflection of the fires glimmering in his eyes. It captivated her. For a moment she was distracted from the horror around her._

_He said nothing, only looked down on her impassively as she stared up at him with wide eyes. Another scream cried out in the distance breaking her from her enchantment. Remembering her surroundings, she came back to herself with a renewed feeling of distress. _

"_Please…please have you seen my Okasan? My Otosan?" She sat forward on her knees, leaning towards him in urgency. "…Please…" _

_Tears built behind her eyes and stung her nose as she looked up to him in desperation. The fires burned brighter around her and the sounds of people's alarm escalated in the background. He looked down on her, his still form not betraying any inclination of either helping her or abandoning her. As moments passed, Kagome began to give up any hope of him aiding her. She looked down at the ground in dismay not knowing what to do. As she slipped back into despair, her thoughts were interrupted by a calm, young voice._

"_Come." It said._

_Kagome looked up in surprise and saw a hand extended out to her. The boy stood there with his arm out, waiting. He looked so austere for a boy who could be no more than ten. His regal form never faltered. Kagome found it rather imposing._

"_Come." He repeated in a stronger tone, moving his hand a little closer as if to emphasize his command. _

_She sniffled and hesitantly began to reach out to him. She took his hand and it felt warm against her cold, trembling one. When he lifted her to her feet it was as if the world came into action again. The chaos around her grew to new heights as the sound of people running and horses galloping echoed in her ears. She looked around frantically at the now collapsing stones of the castle and watched in fear as the fire swallowed everything around them. _

_The boy drew her to his side and looked down at her. The flames surrounded them, growing more and more sweltering with each passing second. They danced a mirrored reflection in his eyes. The castle walls were falling away to rubble and she realized with alarm that they were directly in its path. The boy made ready to leap into the air when their path was blocked by a blazing inferno. The world around them tumbled into ruination. Kagome grasped on to the boy in desperation, but it was no good. A flaming wall fell right on top of them and she felt the heat engulf her like the mouth of hell itself. _

_A scream tore itself from her throat as her world disappeared and all she could see was fire and fire and fire… _

Kagome gasped and sat up straight in her sleeping bag. Her stormy blue eyes were wide and searching, as one's eyes usually are upon waking from a nightmare. Clutching her chest and panting, she struggled to regain control of her breathing. She still felt hot from the fire in her dream and hurriedly kicked off the top layer of her blankets to cool down. As her breathing calmed and the cool night air hit her brow, she began to gain her composure. She took one last deep, steadying breath and looked around the camp to see if she'd disturbed any of her companions.

_Still asleep. Good_. They were curled up around the campfire in various positions of repose. Sango was perched against Kirara as usual, while Miroku slept propped up against a log near the campfire. Shippo, who usually slept with her, was instead nestled in Kirara's soft mane at the nape of her neck. They had been playing before bedtime and after the rough-housing was over, he had fallen asleep on top of the big cat. Kagome hadn't had the heart to move him, especially with how disruptive her dreams had been lately. In the wake of her most recent nightmare she was glad she had left him where he was.

Ending her quick survey, she closed her eyes once more. There was one person she knew would be awake. She knew he had seen the whole thing.

Inuyasha leaned against a tree to the left of the campfire. The yellow light flickered and cast a warm glow onto his face.

"Again?" He asked.

She looked over and saw him with his head tilted down giving her a sideways glance. His eyes glinted in the firelight. Beneath his gruff and stern expression, she could see concern in his golden orbs. He already knew the answer.

"Yeah." She said, looking away with a sigh. "They keep getting more vivid. The boy spoke to me this time."

Inuyasha rose from his spot by the fire and sat down next to Kagome. Although she had calmed outwardly, his sensitive ears could still pick up the sounds of her galloping heartbeat. He placed a hand over hers in comfort.

"What did he say?"

She looked down at the large, rough hand that covered her smaller one and relaxed enough to answer.

"Come. All he said was come. " She fiddled with the hem of his haori with her free hand. "I still can't see his face, but he seems so familiar to me. What do you think it means? "

Her furrowed brow turned towards him with a questioning gaze. A crooked smirk upturned the corner of his mouth as he gave her a roguish look. "It means that you're even more of a nutcase than we originally thought."

Kagome scoffed in mock indignation and bumped his shoulder playfully with her own. "Ooo! Can't you just be serious for once?"

He laughed lightly and bumped her shoulder in return. Kagome smiled and looked down at their hands, relieved that the somber atmosphere had been broken. She had been having these dreams for months now. With the approach of her 18th birthday, only 6 months away, they had only gotten worse. With each passing day the nightmares seemed to reveal more of a story that felt oddly familiar to her. However the increasing vividness only created more questions.

What did it all mean? Who were these people? Why is this happening over and over again? No matter how hard she thought about it, the answers always seemed to elude her. She would wrack her brain trying to sort it out, but eventually give up and accept that there wasn't a lot she could do about it. However, she should never fully shake the nagging feeling that she should be remembering something. Something important.

She sighed to herself. It had to mean something, but she had no idea what. Maybe she had mysteriously developed psychic miko powers and someone was trying to tell her something. Maybe Inuyasha was right and she really was going crazy. Until she figured it out, she'd just have to cope with it. Being ever the optimist, she was sure it would work itself out with time.

Inuyasha coughed and sheepishly released her hand, breaking her from her introspection. She smiled at his sudden bashfulness and watched him walk back to his spot by the fire.

"You should get some sleep, Kagome. We have a long day tomorrow."

Kagome snuggled back into her sleeping bag and sent a fond look over to her hanyou friend.

"You're right. Goodnight Inuyasha. Sweet dreams."

They fell back to their original resting spots and Kagome soon succumbed to a now dreamless sleep. Inuyasha returned to his post next to the tree and sent a long look to his friend. After the moment had passed, he closed his eyes and relaxed into a more comfortable position. His ears swiveled back and forth, ever alert to the possible dangers around them even in rest. Before he dozed off into a light sleep, he whispered one last sentiment into the ether.

"Goodnight Kagome. Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2: A Miko Grows

**Chapter 2: A Miko Grows**

Kagome awoke the next day feeling not nearly rested enough. The sun was just barely cresting over the hilltop, lighting the campsite in the dim glow of early morning. With a soft groan she hoisted herself into a sitting position and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The campfire had burned down to ash, lending the nostalgic scent of smoke mixed in with fresh air and pine. The smell always reminded her of the camping trips she had taken with her family as a child. Even though it was now an almost daily occurrence, she never grew tired of the aroma. She breathed in deep and stretched her back outwards, popping all the kinks built up from sleeping on the hard forest floor. Around her, her companions still dozed although she could tell they would be stirring soon. The first of the morning songbirds had begun chirping here and there and it was only a matter of time before their little campsite would be bustling with "good mornings" and "where's the coffee?", or in Inuyasha's case "where's the ramen?". It seemed that all her friends had developed a small vice for at least one of her futuristic food stuffs.

Kagome started to look through her bag, laying out her wash cloth and tooth brush as well as the kettle and other items she would need to start the morning. Inuyasha was the first to open his eyes, the soft rummaging noises of her searching though her backpack waking him from his light sleep.

"Good morning 'Gome." He said softly as he cracked his neck from side to side.

"Good morning Inuyasha. I was just getting the kettle out. You ready for some breakfast?"

"Mm hmm," he yawned, "Sounds good."

"Did someone say breakfast?" Came a groggy voice from across the way. Miroku sat up and stretched with a yawn. His black hair stuck out every which way, as though a cow had come through in the middle of the night and licked him silly. His eyes were half closed and puffy and sleep marks creased the right side of his face. Kagome giggled at the holy man's less than distinguished appearance. Mornings weren't good for him.

"Good morning Miroku." She said. "I was just getting the food out. We still have some of that smoked bacon that the villagers gave us yesterday. I was thinking that with some bread would be good. If we only had eggs, we'd have a full on western-style breakfast." Kagome smiled.

She liked traditional food, but it was always fun for her to try new things out on her friends. They enjoyed it as well, although Inuyasha never quite forgave her for the huevos rancheros incident. He preferred to stick to the tried and true….and non-spicy.

"I'm going to put the kettle on and then go wash up in the stream. Sango..." Kagome walked over and gently nudged her friend's shoulder to wake her. The slayer only mumbled and rolled over. Kirara, who had changed to her smaller form during the night, gave a pained mewl as she became half squished under her mistress's body. Kagome spared the little cat a pitying look before trying again.

"Sango," Kagome nudged harder this time. "It's time to get up."

"Mmmmmrph," was Sango's muffled reply as she buried her head further in her bedroll. For a woman who could be battle ready at a moment's notice, she really was stubborn about getting out of bed.

"There's fresh coooffeeee…" Kagome cooed temptingly. She was not above using coercion techniques.

Sango raised an interested eyebrow, although her eyes remained firmly shut.

"And there's going to be bacon too." She tried again in a sweet, sing-song voice. Sango's head perked up slightly, as if weighing out whether coffee and bacon was worth more than a few extra minutes of precious sleep.

Kagome waited patiently and for a moment it seemed like her persuasion tactics might actually work…until the slayer frowned and stubbornly pulled the blankets up to her chin, cocooning herself even further in her bedroll.

Kagome scowled and stood up with her hands on her hips. _That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy._With a firm grip she grabbed hold of each end of Sango's blanket and squatted down. Making sure her stance was strong, she took a breath to steady herself and then without further warning she pulled the blanket out from underneath Sango with all her strength.

"WHOOOAA! WAH?! WHAT THE !?" Sango screeched as she, Kirara and a now fully awake Shippo were tossed from their warm bedding and on to the cold, dusty ground. Shippo sat up and blinked owlishly, not sure of what just happened exactly. Kirara shook herself and gave a rather disgruntled chirrup in Kagome's direction. Kagome laughed lightly and covered her mouth. She felt a little bad seeing as they were innocent bystanders, but she couldn't help herself. Sango sat on the cold ground with her legs out in front and her hair flipped up over her face. She was still slightly stunned from the rude awakening. In the background Miroku chuckled at the disheveled sight of his beloved.

"I tried to get you up the nice way, Sango." Kagome defended with mirth in her voice. "You left me no choice."

The slayer parted her curtain of hair with both hands and gave her friend a sour look. She picked herself up after a moment and promptly began dusting off her clothes.

"Alright, alright, you made your point, I'm up." Sango walked over and smiled mischievously as she wiped some of the dirt from her hand onto Kagome's face. "Next time a warning would be nice." She stuck out her tongue and walked over to get her toothbrush and wash cloth as well.

Sango and Kagome headed to the stream, still teasing each other about Kagome's little prank. After they got cleaned up they finished making breakfast while the boys took their turn in the stream. As the others ate and began packing up their supplies, Kagome started in on her morning lessons.

After the majority of her first year in the feudal era had been spent either kidnapped, attacked or left helpless one too many times for her liking, she had made it her personal mission to become more self-reliant. When the last jewel shard had been found in Inu Taisho's tomb, it had made that task significantly easier.

Naraku had gone into hiding after she had used Kikyo's arrow to destroy most of his body. They had searched for weeks to find any trace of the hanyou, but found nothing. They realized that after suffering such severe damage from Kagome's attack, he wouldn't be showing his face any time soon. Not until he had regained his most of his strength. After several more searches came up fruitless, Kagome decided it was time to begin the indelicate task of telling Inuyasha that she needed to train. There wouldn't be a better opportunity, now that all the jewel shards were accounted for.

Convincing Inuyasha of this logic, however, was another matter entirely. Despite Kagome's carefully worded arguments, he had been adamant in his stance that they needed to "hunt the bastard down", not sit around doing nothing. She remembered that conversation quite clearly.

"_Whatta ya want to waste your time staying in the village for? We don't have time for you to sit around all day meditating or whatever it is that you wanna do."_

_"Inuyasha," she said with growing frustration. "You know that I have to harness this power sooner or later. Think of how much stronger our group will be if I can do more than just fire a holy arrow. I can't always rely on others to protect me. Not when I have the will and the ability to fight!"_

_His ears twitched uncomfortably and he stubbornly looked away. She knew that face well. He did that whenever he was worried but wanted to cover it up with bluster and stubbornness. She sighed, her voice softening._

_" Inuyasha. You've been there for me, protecting me the since the day I came through the well." She rested her hand gently on his arm. "Before, when we were having to hunt down the shards, we didn't have time to properly train me. I understand that. But things are different now. Please. Let me protect you too, now that I finally have the chance to do it."_

_Inuyasha glanced at her and shifted on his feet uncertainly. Confronted by her genuine concern and affection his face softened for the briefest of moments. Hope bloomed in her chest when it seemed that she was actually getting through to him. However, it was short-lived as embarrassment quickly overcame him and he reacted with the emotion he knew best. Belligerence. _

_"No. There's no way we're just gonna sit around twiddling our thumbs while he's out there gaining power! The bastard's just gonna get away from us! We don't have time for this!"_

_He stubbornly pulled his arm away and turned around with a scoff. Glancing back over his shoulder he gave her a dubious look. _

_"And you? Combat training? Keh! You'd probably just end up stabbing yourself in the foot!" _

_Inuyasha crossed his arms with a triumphant smirk on his face, certain he had just won the argument. Blinded by his moment of smug satisfaction, he completely missed the way Kagome had gone ominously silent. When he turned around to head back to the village and saw the tense form of his miko friend practically vibrating with rage, the color drained from his face._

_"Ka-Kagome...come on now, let's be reasonable...You know I don't mean...it's not like I don't think...Oh hell ,you probably __**would **__stab yourself in the foot!"_

_"OSUWARI!_

Their argument had gone on like that for several days until finally after many curse words, heated threats and several dozen "sit" commands later, she beat him into submission. Looking back on it always made her smile, even though at the time it had been infuriating.

She had used her time well. The last year and a half was spent learning meditation and control of her powers from Kaede, while Sango taught her hand-to-hand combat, grappling and gymnastics. Miroku imparted his sutra writing and barrier expertise onto her as well. She had learned enough to develop a ward for the Shikon Shard, which greatly reduced the number of attacks inflicted on them. Its seductive aura was now safely contained within a small pink barrier as it hung from its traditional spot around her neck.

After all their instruction and hours of practice on her part, she now had a well-rounded knowledge of self defense. Kagome soaked up everything they taught her greedily. They were wonderful tutors and thanks to their concentrated efforts and her own natural aptitude, Kagome learned quickly. Even Inuyasha had finally relented enough to assist her in her sword techniques…grudgingly of course. It was long and grueling training, but it paid off.

Kagome spent most of her days in the feudal era now, only going through the well to visit her family and restock her supplies. She had finished up high school through a distance learning program in order to focus on her training. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were all under the impression that she had moved to America to attend a university over there after she got her diploma. They would be starting college themselves for real this year. Even the ever-diligent Hojo had finally let her go and started dating a nice girl he had met at the Tokyo University orientation.

It had been a bit sad for her to graduate before all of her friends and watch them move on with their lives. But she could accept it. Her life had stopped being that of normal high school girl the minute she was pulled through the well. She was a miko of the feudal era whose life was full of mortal struggles, mystical creatures and sacred quests. It's hard to be _normal _after experiencing things like that.

Still, her life as it was now had its own sense of fulfillment that she had never experienced while living in her time. Even though it was frustrating that their searches continued to reveal no new evidence of Naraku, Kagome was grateful for the time it gave her to hone her skills. Strengthening her connection with her body and her powers had given her a new sense of purpose and control. She had always had a strong sense of self, but for the first time in her life she felt like she was in tune with her destiny.

Coming out of her morning meditation, Kagome stood, stretched and grabbed her quiver. She sat on a log near the camp fire and began re-fletching her arrows for archery practice. She looked up from her work and smiled at the family she had created here…a sister, a brother, a son and a guardian. She sometimes missed the conveniences and simplicity of her other life, but in her heart she was content with the choices she'd made.

Inuyasha watched Kagome as she replaced the feathers with a practiced ease that hadn't existed a year and a half ago. While the hanyou would never admit it out loud, he respected how strong she had become in such a short period of time. It had affected their bond in a quiet way that lent a mutual understanding and respect for one another. It went beyond words.

Their time spent together in the feudal era had definitely had its ups and downs, but all their ordeals had allowed them to grow up. As growing up often does, it inevitably changed the nature of their relationship. The once tender feelings of teenage love had ebbed and transformed into a very deep friendship. It was somewhat bittersweet at times, the loss of that innocent affection. Sometimes he felt a twinge of regret that they hadn't become more than what they were…but things were better this way.

Shippo joined Kagome on the log and started up a childish conversation with her. Inuyasha didn't hear what they said, but her laughter rang clear as she tickled the kit with a discarded feather. As if sensing his gaze, she looked up from Shippo and turned her smile onto him. It was such a simple thing, but it gave him so much peace. He knew he was accepted, and that was more than he ever expected to be allowed in his lifetime. After years of hate and discrimination he finally had a place in this world. She had given that to him. He watched her fondly as she rose from her seat and headed to a nearby clearing for archery practice. So many things had changed between them, and yet so many things still remained the same. She would always love him unconditionally and he would always protect her. He knew he wouldn't have it any other way.

...

The sharp twang of the bow string broke the silence of the clearing. In a delicate whoosh, the arrow was released and flew towards its target, whistling sharply like an eagle's cry. As the sound grew, a brilliant pink light engulfed the arrow, growing and growing until it cast the surrounding grass and trees in its fuchsia glow. It hit the bull's eye in a starburst of power, burning and resonating like a visible sound wave around the circumference of the target. The power gradually faded until a tangible silence fell over her surroundings. Kagome lowered her bow and raised her free hand up to wipe her brow as she gazed with sharp eyes at her handiwork.

"Wow Kagome that was a good one!" Sango walked up with a proud smile on her face. Kagome smiled back at her friend.

"Yeah, well you know what they say, practice make perfect." She scratched the back of her head bashfully. Even though she had become a proficient archer, she was still somewhat shy at having an unexpected audience.

Sango glanced around the quiet clearing. It seemed like nature itself had stilled in the wake of Kagome's power. She sidled up to her friend's side and looked to the completely obliterated tree stump that was once a practice target. She gave a low whistle and laughed.

"That was quite a shot! I don't think the birds have recovered yet. The blast must've singed their feathers."

Kagome's face puckered at her friend's teasing which only made Sango laugh harder.

"You know my purifying powers won't hurt them." Kagome huffed as she picked up her quiver and flung it over her shoulder. "Unless they're demonic sparrows." She muttered under her breath with a pout.

"Yeah, but I don't think the target was so lucky." Sango teased with a hint of mirth still on her voice. Kagome continued her pretense of being offended at the slayer's words. Sango nudged her playfully with her with her arm.

"Oh come on, you know I'm proud of you. It never stops surprising me how fast your powers are progressing. Blowing up the target with just the shockwave alone is really impressive."

Kagome softened. "Well you know I couldn't have done it without you, Sango-chan. You and the others have been such a big help to me. "

"No." Sango said with a shake of her head. "You always had it in you. I'm just glad you're bringing it out."

They shared a sisterly smile before Sango clapped her hands together.

"Well!" She said enthusiastically as she unstrapped Hiraikotsu and placed it against a nearby tree. Pulling her sword from the sheath at her waist she turned and faced her friend. "Shall we go through our morning routine?"

Kagome set down her bow and arrows and reached for the katana that lay strapped to her back. She unsheathed it with practiced ease, standing before her friend ready to spar.

"With pleasure." She replied and then attacked with a mischievous grin on her face.

The clang of metal filled the air as the two women circled and pounced on each other, meeting strike for strike, twisting and jumping to land and avoid each other's blows. Kagome was still not as trained as Sango, but she was able to sense the shift in auras as the slayer went in for her attacks. This extra sense helped close the gap between their skill sets, allowing the miko to meet her friend on fairly equal terms. The two sparred for nearly an hour before staggering back to camp happy and exhausted. They rested briefly before gathering their belongings to continue their journey north.


	3. Chapter 3: New Arrivals

**Chapter 3: New Arrivals**

The crisp, cool air felt good after such a vigorous session. It was a few weeks into fall and the wind had taken on a brisk, cold edge to it signaling the approach of an early winter.

Kagome always enjoyed this time of year. She loved bundling up in warm, comfy clothes and crunching leaves under her sturdy hiking boots. She had stopped wearing her school uniform a long time ago, her sense of fashion taking a turn for the practical. As the group's interaction with Kikyo became less confrontational over the years, Kagome soon got over her insecurity of being compared to the older miko. She no longer felt the need to physically differentiate herself with her short little sailor fuku and wild, unruly hair. Looking back, Kagome always cringed at herself for running around feudal Japan like that. She didn't even want to _think_ about how many enemies had gotten a nice long look at her underwear before being sent to the afterlife. The thought always made her cringe a little.

Now days, she interspersed her own modern clothing with either kimono or a miko uniform. She used the first two for travel and the latter for when they went into villages. Over time she had learned to accept that wearing modern clothing was not the best way to earn immediate respect as a trained miko. The townspeople were much more pliable and easy to help when they weren't bewildered by her fashion choices.

Despite the fact that she no longer held a grudge against Kikyo, she still preferred to wear dark blue hakama with her miko garb instead of the traditional red. She also wore her waist length hair in a high ponytail or down completely instead of in the traditional low queue. Even after everything was said and done, she still couldn't help wanting to stand out just a little bit. She was raised as a modern, independent woman after all.

After a toweling off and changing into some black wool leggings, boots and a blue thermal tunic, Kagome began packing up the remnants of her mobile kitchen. She was just putting the last of her supplies in her old yellow backpack (which after nearly three years of trekking across the feudal era was in a rather sorry state) when she heard voices approaching.

"_Who on earth could that be, all way out here?" _

She straightened from her task as the voices drew nearer, their qualities becoming more distinct though still unintelligible. The first had a rather squabbling, high strung quality to it that rose and fell in an agitated tone. It was by far the loudest of the approaching voices. The second was much softer and high pitched. Although it too spoke with insistence and urgency, it was far less annoying than the first. The third voice…well it really wasn't a voice at all, but more of a heavy lumbering sound that crashed through the underbrush.

Inuyasha turned towards the disturbance and placed his hand on Tetsusaiga in a ready stance. The rest of the group merely stilled in their movements and waited for the approach of their strange guests. As they steadily drew closer, pieces of their conversation floated through the thick woods.

"…I said…._mumble mumble…_don't argue with me! When..._mumble mumble…_ is away I am in charge!"

The sounds of breaking branches and shuffling leaves became louder.

"But _mumble-_sama! I don't think we're supposed to go this way! _Mumble-_sama told us to stay in the forest until he returned!"

The group stared at the tree line with a collective expression of concentration. Their heads were slightly cocked to one side and their ears were pointed towards the forest to hear the conversation. The voices were getting clearer now.

"I said silence you miserable child! You tell me you are hungry and I tell you I smell food this way! And now you don't want to go! Is there no pleasing you, silly girl? We will merely steal some food from the lowly humans who have made camp here and be on our way, now be silent!"

"But Jaken-sama, it's not right to steal…"

The third voice let out a rather bovine baying sound in agreement.

As soon as the last words were spoken, the strange group of voices burst through the woods. The first, a small, green kappa demon, let out an anguished squawk as he tripped and fell face first into the clearing. The second, a very cute little girl around 8 years old emerged soon after. Her large hazel eyes watched as the first made his less-than-grand entrance into the clearing. With a small shrug of her petite shoulders she neatly sidestepped the fallen kappa, and daintily brushed off her kimono.

When she noticed the group of people staring at her she started in surprise and then gave a shy little wave. As the last…person…came galumphing out of the woods (in actuality it was not a person at all, but a large two-headed dragon) she hid behind its leg and coyly peeked out at her audience.

Kagome was surprised to say the least that they should run into a small human girl, a kappa and a dragon out of nowhere. However, it didn't take long for the shock to wear off. Rin had grown since she'd last seen her, but she still recognized the little girl quite well. As for Jaken and Ah-Un…they were pretty hard to forget.

Jaken stood before Rin with his cheeks puffed out in righteous indignation. Various leaves and foliage stuck out of his clothes, which only added to his disheveled appearance. He distractedly tried to kick himself free of a vine as he spoke. "Blast you Rin! Why did you push me?!" With his back turned to Kagome and the others, he failed to notice they were even there.

"Ri- I did not push you, Jaken-sama. You tripped over your own staff…" Rin said softly. She was still shy from this unexpected encounter with other humans. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been surrounded by so many people. Traveling with Sesshoumaru didn't exactly facilitate regular meetings with her own kind, after all.

Kagome looked on with mild confusion and amusement. As Jaken stammered and turned red from being called out on his own clumsiness, Kagome decided it was time to take the job of making first contact into her own hands.

"Rin-chan?" She asked as she made her way over to the girl, summarily ignoring the flailing kappa demon. "Why are you all the way out here by yourself? Where is Sesshoumaru?"

Rin looked up at the familiar voice, her shyness melting away when she recognized who was addressing her.

"Kagome nee-san!" She exclaimed, finally realizing exactly what group she had run into. The little girl ran towards Kagome, stopping just short of running into her legs, before making a polite bow. "It is so nice to see you again!" Kagome laughed and patted her on the head.

"It's nice to see you too Rin. What are you doing out here?" She asked again.

"Oh! Ri- I mean I was waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama in the forest. Sometimes he leaves, but he always comes back! And I was hungry and told Jaken-sama and he said "Go find some mushrooms then girl!" so I looked but couldn't find any and I was getting really, really hungry so Jaken helped me, but we got lost, and I told him we should turn around but he didn't listen then he tripped over his staff and then we found you!"

Kagome stared wide eyed at the girl who stood beaming and slightly out of breath from her lengthy explanation.

_"Wow, she sure gets over her shyness fast." _She thought to herself.

Kagome chuckled at Rin's story, especially her rather impressive Jaken impersonation. She put a kind hand on the girl's shoulder and led her to the campfire.

"Well Rin, I'm glad we found each other. It's not safe to be in the woods by yourselves. Sesshoumaru-sama would be worried about you. Since you're hungry, why don't you sit down and we'll get you something? We've got plenty to share."

Rin's shyness surfaced once more as her naturally polite disposition made her feel slightly bad for taking another person's food.

"Thank you Kagome nee-san…but Rin will be all right. I don't want to be any trouble… "

Her stomach growled loudly in protest as soon as the words left her mouth and Kagome laughed.

"It seems that your stomach would disagree with you, Rin-chan."

She leaned down to the little girl. When she got her attention she smiled warmly.

"Rin, you've helped me before, remember? When we fought that bad man who stole Sou'unga? Why don't you let me help you this time? It'll be my pleasure."

Rin looked at Kagome's welcoming smile and felt the last of her reservations melt away. Her face brightened as she chirped out "Thank you Kagome nee-san!" and took the older girl's hand. Kagome ruffled her hair and led her back to the campsite. The group gathered around the re-stoked fire while Kagome warmed up a can of mini ravioli - Shippo's personal recommendation for Rin. After she ate everyone settled in with their new guest and proceeded to ask her all about herself.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was not so settled. As the others fawned over Rin (Kagome had given her a lollipop and played hand games with her while Sango braided her hair, cooing over how pretty she was) the hanyou turned to Jaken who had just begun to gather his wits and straighten out his clothing from his little trip through the woods. In the background, he heard the telltale "poof" of Shippo transforming into his pink balloon followed by the delighted squeals of Rin as she wildly applauded his trick. He rolled his eyes, but remained focused on the little imp before him.

"So," He asked gruffly with his arms crossed over his chest. "Where's my bastard brother?"

Jaken puffed out his chest defiantly . "What Sesshoumaru-_sama_," He emphasized, "Does and where he goes is of no concern to a lowly hanyou such as yourself. You would do well to mind your own business, vermin. "

Jaken turned his nose up and spun around to face the other direction in a rather haughty fashion. Inuyasha frowned at the little green imp. He was being awfully high and mighty for a demon that still had twigs sticking out of his hat. Inuyasha straightened and looked down at the little demon imposingly.

"So, " he drawled out. "In other words, Sesshoumaru didn't tell where he's going and you have no idea where he is." Inuyasha looked out from the corner of his eye to see the imp spitting and sputtering like a broken motorboat. Apparently he had hit the nail on the head.

"That's what I thought." He said blandly and casually walked away to join the others. Jaken grumbled and stomped off into the woods, undoubtedly to work out some kind of come-back.

When Inuyasha returned to camp, he arrived just as Miroku began performing contortionist-like yoga moves for Rin's entertainment. The others "oooed" and "awwwed" at his flexibility while Rin exclaimed, "That's amazing, Miroku-sama!"

He felt his eyebrow twitch in consternation.

"Oi. " He growled out from clenched teeth. "Am I the only one who realizes that Sesshoumaru could show up at _anytime?_?"

The group paused in their actions, looking up at him as if the whole idea had never occurred to them.

"Keh! You guys are just screwing around without a care in the world while that homicidal bastard could come strolling in at any second! Have you lost your freakin' minds!?"

Miroku slowly unwound from his scorpion pose and walked over to his disgruntled friend.

"Inuyasha," He said with a reproachful look on his face. "We can't exactly leave a young girl alone and hungry in the woods now can we?"

Inuyasha looked slightly taken aback for a split second, but then quickly turned his scowl onto Miroku.

" Of course not! I'm not saying …"

"So," Miroku smoothly interrupted, his hands held out in a placating gesture. "If we can't leave her alone then it only stands to reason that we must wait for her guardian to arrive, wouldn't you agree?"

A suspicious look crossed over Inuyasha's face. He didn't like where this was going.

"Well yeah, but…"

"Mmm hmm," Miroku nodded sagely and continued as if Inuyasha hadn't spoken. "Then if we can't leave her alone and we must wait for her guardian, it shouldn't really matter _who_ that guardian is, correct?"

A faint growl was beginning to form in Inuyasha's throat.

"Look here, Monk. You're really starting to piss me o—"

"Ah-Ah!" Miroku placed a friendly arm over Inuyasha's shoulder effectively keeping the hanyou from lashing out at him. "Calm yourself my friend. I merely wish to impress that since we can't leave her alone _and_ we must wait for her guardian no matter who or what he is…then why worry about what we cannot control? We must try to remain in a Zen-like state, we will cross that bridge when we come to it, we must make peace with our destiny and do what is right!" He interspersed each statement with hand gestures that one could only assume were meant to be holy.

"It is our duty to protect the pure and the innocent beings of this world, Inuyasha," he continued. "Especially one as sweet as young Rin." With that he gave the girl a playful wink which prompted her to blush and smile demurely down at her lap.

Sango rolled her eyes at the monk's theatrics. "_Honestly, that man could con a turtle out of its shell." _She thought to herself_. "Must he have this affect on all women, young _and _old? And I'll NEVER understand why in Kami's name its works on me too." _She looked at the monk's twinkling violet eyes and sighed softly to herself in despair. _"I'm doomed." _

Inuyasha shook off the monk's arm and glowered at him.

"Goddammit Miroku! That's not what I meant! You know damn well…!"

He stopped abruptly as he felt a small hand tug at his haori sleeve. Rin stood by his arm, looking down at the ground with an upset expression on her cherubic face.

"Inuyasha-sama…Ri-I am sorry that I have made you upset. You all have been so nice to me…I really didn't mean to cause you trouble."

She turned her large, dewy eyes up at him in a look that was remarkably reminiscent of a sad, lost puppy. He felt his guts twist.

"But really, Rin will be fine now! I know Jaken-sama falls down sometimes, and he sometimes says silly things…and his clothes smell like turnips…but he always takes care of me. Honest! So please don't be upset. We can go now. I'll be fine. Really."

Inuyasha felt rising panic tighten in his chest as he looked in to her lipid eyes. Emerging tears brimmed at the bottom of her lashes, just waiting to spill. He recoiled back, his arms making plaintive gestures.

"DON"T CRY!" He shouted.

_"Dammit!_ " He yelled inwardly._ "Can't these females control their own goddamn bodies?!"_

Naturally, his frantic cry only made things worse. Soon the smell of saline tickled his nose as tears began to slide down Rin's face. He looked down at her helplessly as she began to shift uncomfortably on her feet trying desperately to stem her tears. The traitorous drops made sad, wet trails down her pink cheeks.

As the tension escalated, Rin began to nervously fiddle with the end of her newly braided hair in a self-soothing way. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks when he saw this; the behavior sparking a memory in him. Slowly the feelings of panic began to ebb as a solution on how to sooth the little girl presented itself. He remembered how much females seemed to like petting soft things when they were upset. Sango always petted Kirara after a particularly harsh battle. Kagome always snuggled with Shippo when they encountered a destroyed village. He glanced down once more at her sad face and felt his trepidation slowly transform into understanding and sympathy.

"_Poor kid."_ He thought_. "She really was having fun getting mooned over by the girls. I didn't mean to ruin it for her. Probably never got so much attention in her life. Especially with a stuck up asshole like my brother for a guardian." _

He inwardly scoffed at the idea of Sesshoumaru being even remotely doting or cuddly. Sighing in resignation, he knew what he had to do. He squared his shoulders and spoke to Rin in a firm yet not unkind voice.

"Oi. " He began. "You're not any trouble, alright?"

Rin sniffled and continued to look down at her feet. He crouched down to catch her eye, but she kept her gaze averted. He sighed once more, his mind already accepting what was to come next. Slowly the dreaded words came from his mouth.

"Look…will you stop crying…if I let you pet my ears?"

Rin's head snapped up in surprise. This had definitely gotten her attention. She swallowed back some of her tears, then blinked and looked longingly up at his ears. In truth she had always admired them. They looked like downy triangles of white fluff perched on top of his head. She did in fact want to touch them very much. Plus the fur on them reminded her of Sesshoumaru's Mokomoko-sama and she had _always_ wanted to pet that.

She reached out a tentative hand, as if to make sure he was really ok with it. Inuyasha huffed and tilted his head down to move his ears even closer. They flicked anxiously, waiting for her to make a move. Rin blinked at the sudden movement then let out a light, tinkling laugh. The cute fluttering motion had finally broken her out of her apprehension and she slowly began to stroke the furry appendage with one finger.

_They were soooo soft!_ This new revelation only decreased her inhibitions further and she switched to a two handed approach, very much like Kagome had done when she first met him. Rin beamed happily, her eyes closed in joy. Inuyasha sighed, resting his chin in his hand and endured the indignity of being petted.

The others watched on in shocked amusement. They hadn't intervened because they knew Inuyasha would handle it...but they had no idea he would do this! Sango, Miroku and Shippo hid their repressed laughter behind their hands while Kagome merely looked at Inuyasha with a soft, understanding smile on her face. He really could be so sweet when he wanted to be.

Despite his long-suffering demeanor, she could tell he was actually quite pleased with himself at having averted a crisis. Of course he would never admit this out loud. Rin's tears soon began to dry up as she happily lost herself in the white fluffy fur.

As a few moments passed, Inuyasha noticed that the others had gone suddenly quiet. Shifting his gaze to see what the matter was, he saw that they each had varying expressions of shock and dread on their faces. Just when he was just beginning to wonder what the hell was wrong with them, a familiar scent wafted on the shifting winds and into his sensitive nose. He froze as dawning realization and horror washed over him like cold, clammy water.

"_No. No no no no no! Not him! ANYONE but him! Why the hell did he have to show up now?!"_

Inuyasha jerked his eyes away from his companions towards the direction they were all staring at and confirmed his fears. There. Not ten yards away at the edge of the clearing in all his regal glory stood Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands.

Sesshoumaru for his part didn't say a word, he merely lifted a quizzical eyebrow in the hanyou's direction. That small gesture said it all. Inuyasha knew that in all his centuries of living his brother would never forget what he saw before him. He groaned and put his head in his hands and tried to convince himself this wasn't happening. Rin all the while remained blissfully unaware at the tension that now permeated the group and continued to pet his ears.

The Lord of the West's mouth quirked up in a self-satisfied smirk. He had merely been looking for his ward and retainer, frustrated that they had not remained where they had been told. He never dreamed that he would stumble into this little scene instead. His previous bad mood completely dissipated as he watched his young ward pet the hanyou like the domesticated whelp he was. There was nothing quite like the abject humiliation of his little brother to make his world right again. The prior irritation he felt was now completely replaced with smug gratification.

Rin finally noticed how quiet it had gotten and looked up to see her lord standing at the tree line. She gave an enthusiastic greeting and promptly ran to his side, bowing her short little bow. The second Rin stopped petting him, Inuyasha shot to his feet and tried valiantly to gather the remaining shreds of his dignity.

While the group gathered their composure, Sesshoumaru continued to observe them with an amused sort of detachment.

_"Hn…_" Sesshoumaru thought to himself and smiled inwardly once more. _"This has been a rather fortunate outcome to an otherwise boring day."_


	4. Chapter 4: To Serve a Purpose

**Chapter 4: To Serve a Purpose**

As Sesshoumaru finished relishing his brother's humiliation, he took the opportunity to assess his surroundings. The clearing in which they stood was small, but accommodating enough for the group's bedrolls and a small campfire that still smoldered in the mid-morning light. The occupants of the clearing stood in various forms of attention, casting him wary glances.

The taijiya, after getting over the initial shock of his sudden appearance, had gone from being tense and battle ready to somewhat relaxed but cautious of his presence. When the scrutiny of his appraisal fell directly on her, however, she went straight back to battle ready again. Satisfied that she had a healthy fear of him he turned his calculating gaze to the monk.

Miroku stood at ease and bowed slightly to him in respectful acknowledgement. Sesshoumaru was not fooled by the man's relaxed posture. He knew that behind his placid expression he stood ready to act at a moment's notice. He inwardly smirked at the monk's readiness. _As if his attempts would do any good against this Sesshoumaru_.

He quickly passed over the fox and the transformed fire cat. They were not worth his notice. However, the priestess that stood holding the frightened kit gave him a moment's pause.

The woman had always been rather perplexing to him. Her odd manner of dress and her even odder manner of behavior had garnered his attention on more than one occasion. He could admit that she was pretty for a human. Long black hair spilled down her back in ebony waves, offsetting the fairness of her complexion nicely. Her refined, delicate bone structure created a pleasing balance to her features while rosy cheeks and full pink lips gave her a healthy glow. Daily treks in search of Naraku had made her body lean and tone, but she still held the soft curves of a maturing woman.

It was perhaps her eyes, however, that made her face truly interesting. She was endowed with a stormy shade of blue that was quite unique for her kind. They were open and expressive and shone clearly with her emotions.

It was fair to say that she would be quite appealing to many males. He, however, was not affected by such superficial things. It wasn't her physicality that caught his attention. It was her expression. She did not look away like a coward, as humans usually do. Nor did she stare at him defiantly or with anger as she had so frequently done in the past - though that had piqued his curiosity back then as well.

No. When his eyes took their turn assessing her she looked at him squarely, as if completely unaffected by his intimidating presence. She then did the most unexpected thing. She smiled at him. A large, welcoming smile. The earnest display of friendliness slightly confused him. Outside of Rin, people simply did not exude warmth in his presence. It was…_odd_. His brow furrowed slightly with agitation.

"_Hn,_" he thought to himself. "_The miko is clearly deluded about her safety in my presence. Perhaps if I had not saved her from the poison user years ago, she would not stand there grinning at me like a fool." _

He was slightly irked and intrigued that she would be so casual with him. It wasn't a behavior he experienced often.

Kagome continued to smile at him for a moment more. However, when she began to feel his stare lingering on her longer than it had on the others, her smile soon faded into confusion. She looked from side to side to see if there was someone else besides her that he was dissecting with his golden eyes. Seeing no one, she cocked her head to one side and gave him a look that said "What?". Seriously, his weighty stare was starting to get a bit creepy. She received only a cool, reserved glance in response. Realizing he had given her more attention than she was due, he soon dismissed her and turned to look at Rin who still stood before him at full attention.

His acute eyes immediately took in her changed appearance. Her hair, which was usually unruly and done up in a simple side pony tail, was now brushed to a glossy shine and arranged in a pretty braid. Her face and hands had been washed clean and her cheeks were flushed a healthy pink. The small hole that had been in the sleeve of her kimono had been neatly mended and tucked away in her the folds of her obi, the small white fluffy head of a toy dog peaked out. Overall her appearance and demeanor seemed happy, healthy, and well-kept.

Sesshoumaru frowned at the marked difference. Rin had always been a self-sufficient girl. She groomed herself and took care of her well being to the best of her abilities. Certainly better then the urchins he saw running about other human villages. He himself had always seen to it that she stayed nourished, clothed and protected, supplementing her with whatever she could not provide for herself. She was a ward of the Western Lands, after all. He would not have her running around like a ragamuffin. However, although she had always maintained a tidy appearance, it was clear that she benefitted from the presence of these other human females.

The situation served to remind him that all too soon she would be growing from a child into a young woman. In only a few short years she would no longer be a little girl whose sole interest was in picking flowers and chasing after Jaken. The years would be like days to him.

A familiar pang rose in Sesshoumaru's chest at the thought, but it was quickly harnessed and pushed away. He always did so when these unwelcome feelings surfaced. Emotions were of no use in the face of the inevitable. Humans grow quickly, and she would have questions that he was…unwilling to answer. Having access to adults of her species could prove to be an asset. This, like anything else, must be approached with practicality.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts turned contemplative as he examined the small group before him. He did not particularly care for his brother or his companions. Although he no longer viewed them as enemies, he could not exactly call them allies either. More often than not, they were simply a nuisance that cropped up every now and then.

Still, there were many things that made them the logical choice for this particular task. They pursued a common goal, which was the destruction of the vile hanyou Naraku. Seeking them out would not derail him from his own personal agenda. Additionally, even though they were human they were not without skill. The taijiya had knowledge of self-defense and combat techniques which she could pass on to his ward. Although inferior to his own knowledge of fighting tactics, it would suit the needs of a human girl quite well.

The monk was educated in human customs and traditions. He could see to it that Rin learned to walk as easily in human society as she did in the presence of demons. Such knowledge would ensure that Rin would be qualified to marry well. If she chose to be with another human, then she would at least marry one of station.

Being aware of the monk's less savory character traits - Sesshoumaru had frequently seen the man slapped for being a letch - it would also teach Rin how to avoid the pitfalls of unscrupulous people. She already had the aptitude for being insightful, but it would serve her well to train a sharp mind.

Lastly there was the miko. It was obvious that she was the cornerstone of the group. While she was disgustingly compassionate to all those around her and far too trusting, she was not without her uses. Her stubborn boldness in the confrontations he'd been witness to proved that she was no pushover. It was something Sesshoumaru begrudgingly respected about her. He was certain she would preserve his ward's natural innocence and vitality towards life. It was in her nature to do so. He was also certain the she would be the one Rin would turn to for more the delicate issues humans go through.

Sesshoumaru wondered not for the first time how his life had become so entangled with that of a little human girl. Somehow without him even noticing, Rin had ingrained herself into his life. Her cheerful smiles and carefree chattering had become as commonplace as a birdsong or fresh air.

However it came to be, he supposed there was no undoing it now. She was in his care and he must take measures to see her raised properly as a charge of the West should. Looking down he examined the obedient child before him. Her wide eyes were filled with admiration and complete faith in her lord. She smiled brightly up at him and he nodded ever so slightly in return.

Yes, she was entangled in his life irrevocably. Though nothing crossed over his face, the faint tugging at his heart told him that he was content with it being so.

Sesshoumaru looked over Inuyasha's group one last time and confirmed his decision. Out of all the humans he had encountered and not killed (which was a very small list), they were the least offensive and the most logical choice for this endeavor. Having no alliance or any other such ties he had no qualms over using them. He would gain what he desired with minimal strain on himself, using the best tools at his disposal. Being the concise and efficient lord that he was it did not take long to settle his mind on the matter.

He was sure his brother would object fervently to what he had planned, but that only served to make the idea even more appealing. Decision made, he turned to the priestess and broke the tense silence of the clearing.

"Woman." His deep voice jolted her out of her own thoughts. She met his gaze, bold as ever. "It has come to the attention of this Sesshoumaru that my ward has benefitted from the care you have given in my absence. As such you will continue to provide similar assistance until a time it is no longer needed."

Sesshoumaru couldn't repress the mischievous glint that entered his eyes as he delivered his mandate.

"You are now in the service of This Sesshoumaru."

**Author Note…**

Sorry if the first few chapters are a little slow. This story is going to be pretty long, so I felt it was important not to skimp on the background/setup. Things will start to pick up in the next few chapters, though I promise :) This is my first major chaptered story, so constructive criticism is welcome. Let me know if I'm being _too _detailed. I tend to be a wordy person and I want to be careful not to bog things down. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Wheeling and Dealing

**Chapter 5: Wheeling and Dealing with the Great Youkai of the West**

Kagome's mouth hung open at the proposal, no, the _order_ given directly to her. She was shocked at his sudden acknowledgment since he had rarely talked to her in the whole time she'd known him. She was also pretty irked by the bald-faced arrogance of his presumption. Who did he think he was, ordering her around? Being the honest person that she was, she blurted out her first thing that came to mind.

"Huh?" Her nose crinkled up in confusion and she gawked at him like he'd grown a third head. Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow.

"Miko," He drawled out in a condescending tone. "If that is your most intelligent answer, than perhaps I should seek someone with the mental faculties to process a simple command."

Her confusion gave way to full blown fury as her cheeks turned scarlet with rage.

" What?" She said through clenched teeth. Kagome bristled like a cat that had its fur rubbed the wrong way.

Inuyasha stepped forward ready to give Sesshoumaru a piece of his mind, but she put her hand up to halt his advance. Seeing the waves of indignation wafting off of her, the hanyou wisely stepped back and let her fight her own battle. He'd been on the receiving end of her anger many times before and he wasn't about to walk into its path now. His bastard brother could figure out for himself that her temper was a force to be reckoned with.

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, was completely amused by the ire he had instilled in the small woman. He didn't know why he felt compelled into goading her. Really it was beneath him. But somehow seeing her so angry brought him an indefinable amount of entertainment. Certainly more entertainment than he received in his day to day life. He couldn't help but indulge the impulse to rile her up.

Kagome took a long breath and made ready to give the arrogant taiyoukai a piece of her mind, but Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"I believe I put it in simple enough terms, Miko. You are to _serve_ me in preparing my charge for the necessities of human life. Is that so difficult to understand?"

He put a special emphasis on the word "serve", knowing it would grate her nerves like sand paper. A strangled growl escaped her throat as she glared at him murderously. Sesshoumaru's amusement climbed to new heights at the unexpected noise. _The miko has spirit_.

He waited in anticipation for another terse, half-formed exclamation of anger to come from her pursed lips. This was indeed entertaining. Why had he not done this before? If he had known that a few small insults could result in such a spectacular reaction, he certainly would have indulged in it a long time ago.

He eagerly awaited her comeback. However, instead of another flustered retort he was surprised to see her do the exact opposite. Kagome physically reigned in her enmity and relaxed her posture into a less defensive stance. With a deep breath she smoothed away the scowl that had taken over her features and looked him in the eyes.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the twinge of disappointment he felt over their little war ending so quickly. Her face was set and by all outward appearances she was the picture of calm composure. However, when he met her eyes he saw that the grayish blue orbs still flashed with anger and defiance. He felt his excitement return. Perhaps the battle wasn't over after all.

She addressed him in a deceptively calm voice. "Sesshoumaru, may I speak with you privately for a moment?"

She looked pointedly at Rin, indicating that she did not want the young girl to hear their discussion. Inuyasha promptly spoke up in opposition.

"Kagome! Are you nuts?! You can't trust that bast-"

She halted him again, this time with a stern look. Inuyasha relented in his protests and hesitantly stepped back. There was a time where he would have persisted on interfering no matter what. He would have pulled his sword, pushed her aside and protected her without a moment's thought. Those days had passed, though. She wasn't the clumsy fifteen year old girl she used to be and he wasn't so quick to fight as he once was. He knew she could take care of herself now. However, while he wouldn't interfere, that didn't stop him from sending a glare to his brother as a silent threat.

As Sesshoumaru witnessed this brief but serious interlude between the priestess and his half-brother, the mischievous feelings he'd indulged in just moments before simmered down. They ebbed enough to where he was actually surprised at himself for having behaved that way in the first place.

He quickly regained composer over his errant feelings and brought himself back to his original purpose. There was an agreement to be made and the miko would be more pliable if he heard her out. Without saying anything further, he turned and led the way to a more secluded spot for their discussion. She followed shortly behind him staying eerily quiet, although the crackle of her powers electrifying the air around them belied her calm exterior.

Sesshoumaru led them onward until they reached another clearing that was a good distance from the camp. Content that they would not be heard by his ward, and more importantly by his brother, he turned to her and sought the reason for her requested audience.

"Speak priestess."

His stoic mask was in place once more, but it didn't shake the miko from her purpose. Kagome squared her shoulders and held her chin high as she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru. I know you don't have a very high opinion of humans." She said. "Although Rin is an exception, I am aware that you have no great love for our species. However, that doesn't change the fact that you're now in the position of asking for our help. Rin is a very special girl and she deserves the best of what life can give her. I know you recognize this or you wouldn't be bothering with us at all."

She paused and looked at him sternly.

"What she _doesn't_ deserve is seeing her father figure being rude to someone he's seeking assistance from. That is, unless you _want _her to learn that it's appropriate to insult people who are being civil to you. I asked to speak with you in private because I know she has a great deal of respect and affection for you. I didn't want her to see you being spoken to this way. You are welcome to bring Rin around whenever she wants to come. We will be glad to have her. But I will _not_ be cowed into a subservient role by you or by anyone else. If you want my respect and my cooperation, then I expect to be treated better than what you displayed towards me today. It was uncalled for and beneath what I've come to know about you."

Silence reigned after her short speech as their eyes kept stubbornly locked on one another.

Sesshoumaru, for his part, was slightly taken aback by this side of the Miko. He had never seen her be so…rational. He had encountered her enough times throughout the years to where he thought he'd known the summation of her character. He knew she was recklessly protective of others, short tempered and strong willed. He had not known that she possessed the presence of mind to give such level-headed and firm rhetoric. It went against the loud-mouthed, rude and indiscriminately naive persona he had always associated her with in his mind. It was unexpected.

That being said, he was also becoming increasingly annoyed at being spoken to in such away. Who was she to reprimand his behavior? It was equally insulting that she acted as though she had granted him some kind of boon by speaking to him privately. He felt a frown etch itself across his brow.

Seeing this, Kagome sighed and spoke before things got ugly.

"Listen, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. Obviously you care on some level for Rin. I myself would love to see her more often and help her grow into a young woman. However, I would also like to get along with _you_ as well. It'll help grease the wheels, ya' know?"

His frown turned slightly quizzical at her odd statement. Seeing his confusion she tried again.

"All I'm saying is that this situation will be easier if we," she gestured between the two of them, "get along too. To do that, I need mutual respect. I don't expect it to happen overnight. All I'm asking is that you're…open to the idea of developing a civil relationship. That's all."

Sesshoumaru's thoughts turned inward as he considered her words. Unbidden, his mind flashed to the warm, welcoming smile she had given him earlier. It had made him uncomfortable then, much as her candor did now. What disturbed him even more was that her words held a ring of truth. She had been civil. She had taken care of his ward and welcomed them both into her camp and he had been rude to her. It was something he did not want to admit, but it would be ignoble of him to ignore.

She had managed to surprise him twice that day, which was a feat not many could boast of. As he thought back it seemed that in all their encounters she had always in some way defied the notions he had come to learn about human behavior. She was an odd creature, this miko.

Perhaps her request of developing a "civil relationship" was not totally without merit. Sesshoumaru had lived a long time. Centuries, in fact. As such life often became very predictable and therefore rather boring. Meeting an individual with such a propensity for doing the unexpected could prove to be interesting. However, first there were a few matters that must be corrected.

"Priestess," he addressed in a deep tone. "You presume much about this Sesshoumaru and you give greater importance to the degree of which I _need_ your assistance. I did not seek you out. It was mere coincidence that your…specialized knowledge…presented itself."

Kagome raised a dubious eyebrow. _Is he even capable of admitting fault_?

Seeing her expression pucker with irritation, Sesshoumaru felt that strange tickle of amusement she seemed to evoke in him surface once more. The feeling only spurred him forward with his decision.

"I will, however, concede that it is beneath the actions of a lord to badger those with whom he seeks dispensation." He said smoothly.

Kagome's eyes widened at his words which elicited a smirk from the taiyoukai_. _He pressed on before she could interject any of the questions he could see swimming behind her eyes.

"I will accept your request of attaining an alliance. From this moment forth, I will travel with you on your quest and you will assist my ward. In return, I will treat you in a manner befitting one under the accord of this Sesshoumaru. Do we have an agreement?"

Kagome's mouth tried to form words, but for a moment she could only stand there mutely. She had just wanted them to be _nice_ to each other. She hadn't thought that he would want to form an _alliance_. It was unexpected to say the least.

Not only that but he admitted that he'd been harassing her, which was even more of a shock. While it wasn't an outright apology she was pretty sure that was more of capitulation than he had ever given anyone before.

Kagome was smart enough to realize the opportunity this presented. With Sesshoumaru on their side, they stood a much better chance at defeating Naraku. She also realized that Sesshoumaru wasn't the type to lend out his allegiance lightly. It meant a great deal that he was giving it now.

She hurried to take him up on his offer before he changed his mind. Smiling widely, she turned her grin to the taiyoukai and thrust her hand out to shake his.

"Sesshoumaru, you have yourself a deal!"

He stared at her outstretched palm and enthusiastic smile with a blank look. He wondered what she wished to express with that gesture. Did she have some kind of muscle spasm in her arm? Was she attempting to strike him?

Kagome gave an awkward laugh at his deadpan expression and withdrew her hand. "Ok…no handshakes." She murmured under her breath.

After composing herself, she asked if he was ready to return to the others. A non-committal "Hn" was all she received in reply as he turned and headed back to the camp. It seemed his chatty streak had come to an end. Kagome shrugged and hurried after him, her heart light with a feeling of accomplishment. She was sure her already unusual life was about to get even more interesting.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Beginning

**Ch 6: A New Alliance and New Beginnings**

Kagome walked alongside the taiyoukai she had just formed a tenuous alliance with. They had gone a fair distance into the woods to have their conversation and it would take awhile to walk back to the camp. She wasn't about to let it pass in silence.

"So…" She said as she looked at him speculatively from the corner of her eye. "I have a name, you know."

A sideways glance down at her considerably shorter frame was his only reply to her comment. He promptly turned his attention back to the path ahead, ignoring her completely. Not one to give up, she cleared her throat and tried again.

"If you were to learn it," She continued. "You could call me something other than 'miko' or 'woman'."

Again nothing. Not even a fleeting look like he had given her before. The dried leaves and twigs that crunched under her feet were the only sounds in the forest as she took hurried steps to match his pace. She stared at him, determined to get a response, but he dutifully ignored her.

Her face twisted into a pout, until she came to the realization that she had never been this close to him before. At least not in a calm state like he was in now. Their past encounters had usually consisted of him trying to kill her or maim Inuyasha. Either that or they were fighting against mutual enemies as reluctant allies. Battles weren't the best place to get a good, long look at someone. She felt as if her past memories of him were all scowling features, angry words and cool indifference.

What she saw now was quite different than the blurred images of Sesshoumaru she had in her mind. Now in the stillness of their new alliance, she felt as though she were fully seeing him for the first time. Subconsciously, her attention shifted from doggedly trying to get a response from him to the detailed examination of his features.

He stood almost a foot taller than her, to where she had to crane her neck back to look up at his face. The soft silvery white of his hair brushed against his fine but masculine brow and elfin ears. The skin on his face was like alabaster; smooth, hard and very pale. Although soft-looking and absent of any coarse facial hair, there was nothing feminine about it. It lay taut and firm against a strong jaw and defined cheekbones. His pale complexion made the vibrant magenta stripes that cut across his cheeks and lash line stand out in vivid contrast. Being in such close proximity she now noticed that they had a slightly velvety quality to them, as though they were covered by the finest layer of fur. The blue crescent moon that peeked from his bangs had the same. Her fingers twitched involuntarily with curiosity, wanting to see if they were as soft as their fuzzy texture suggested. She never could resist soft things. His long silky hair was rather tempting too.

She continued her exploration from his cheeks to his eyes. They were cat-slit and gold like the finest amber. His eyebrows were broad but not too thick. They arched elegantly over his eyes like soft, silver sable. When he blinked she was drawn to a set of long, thick lashes that started out a dark charcoal grey at the root then graduated into lighter shades of grey until they ended in sterling tips. The striking difference of silver and gold made them truly one of the most beautiful aspects of his face.

Pulling herself away from his eyes, she observed that he had a straight, well-shaped nose; not small, not large, but fitting his face perfectly. The strong, rounded point of his chin balanced the firm set of his jaw and his high, noble forehead. His face was finished by a pair of chiseled, pale lips. Although set in an indifferent expression, they looked surprisingly soft and inviting.

Working her way down she saw that a strong neck met the sinewy muscles of his shoulders. Although covered up in layers of silk and heavy armor, she could still see that they were strong, wide and well-built. A hardened chest tapered down to narrow hips and ended in long, muscular legs. His single arm swayed slightly with his steady gait, full of deadly strength.

Her examination coming to an end, she concluded that he struck a very lithe and imposing figure. It was not only his face and his build, but also in the way he moved and carried himself that that lent to this masculine, Adonis-like quality he had. His gait was graceful and elegant, producing no noise whatsoever. The crunching noises that broke the silence of the forest came solely from her own noisy feet. His hair brushing against the back of his knees was the only sound produced by his movement, and even _that_ he somehow muted to being almost inaudible.

It was really quite disheartening to Kagome that this man had more poise and comeliness than she could ever hope to achieve. If she had not been aware of some of his more ruthless tendencies, she could have easily mistaken him for some kind of ethereal being. He looked like a god or an angel. However, her past encounters with the taiyoukai made her know better. Even now, her inherent spiritual powers reverberated against his immensely powerful aura. She knew only too well how deadly he could be. He could be menacing and cruel, uncompassionate and cold-hearted. He looked down on all as though they were beneath him and showed no mercy to those who would stand in his way. He truly was a terrifying creature.

And yet, there she stood walking casually next to him. Somehow she was not afraid of him at all. At any time he could kill her in moment's breath in a thousand different ways...but she trusted that he wouldn't. He may be cruel. He may be cold. But he was also fair and honorable. She had seen it with her own eyes. He would not cut down someone he considered an ally and he had given her such an alliance of his own free will. Although he wouldn't say it outright, she knew he had done it because he wanted Rin to be happy. She couldn't quite define the feeling, but it gave her a strange mix of warmth and pride to realize that. She also couldn't help feeling a little smug. For once she was getting some solid proof that she had been right about him. He was more than just a cruel and cold youkai.

Through the years, his actions had begun to paint a different picture to her than the heartless killer who hated his brother and her species. It started on the day he had rescued Inuyasha from being consumed by his demon blood and culminated in his now obvious attachment to Rin.

Now he walked beside her, willing to be civil to a species he had always looked down upon. He had listened to her words with patience, given way to reason and even agreed to cooperate with her. He was certainly full of surprises. She still knew he was no one to be trifled with, but for the first time she felt as if she had a real chance to finally see what he was all about. She found herself growing more and more pleased with the progress being made between them and it showed on her face She smiled at him with a renewed brilliance, not caring now if he reciprocated or not.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had felt her examination of him as they made their trek back to camp. He had been stalwartly determined to ignore her. Apparently, though, the miko was immune to such indifference. If she was not talking, she was still invading him with her constantly shifting scents and moods. He'd felt when her disposition switched from being transfixed and determined, to being curious and contemplative. When it again switched to being extremely cheery and pleased, he gave into curiosity and glanced at her.

He saw her upturned face beaming towards him, her eyes squinted closed in a smile and her lips curved up in humor. He frowned slightly. The miko was _amused_ by him? Sesshoumaru barely kept his eyes from fluttering heavenward in exasperation. Clearly the silent treatment would not work on her. An inaudible sigh passed his lips as his eyes turned back towards his path.

"I am aware that you have a name." He said, startling her out of her reverie.

His tone implied that he had not appreciated being cajoled into an answer. He gave her another sideways glance and saw that her smile was now replaced with an upraised eyebrow that clearly said, '_Oh really? You could have fooled me_.'

Again, he felt a tickle of amusement in his chest. The feeling was starting to become a regular occurrence while in her presence. He couldn't quite decide if that was a good thing or not.

"How could I not be aware of it?" He continued dryly. "My brother caws it like a panicked animal whenever you are engaged in battle."

Kagome laughed. It was short and melodic. He did not mind the sound of it.

"That's true." She said. "He does tend to be a bit…enthusiastic when he fights."

"Hn…" he muttered. "He is in great need of training. He swings our father's heirloom as though it were a log."

Still feeling in good spirits, Kagome turned a pointed look in his direction.

"Well, he's had no one to properly teach him."

She ignored the slightly dubious look he sent her way and continued.

"If you think about it, it's pretty amazing. All he's been able to accomplish, he's had to do purely on his own tenacity alone. Even with a great weapon like Tetsusaiga, it still required a great deal of will-power to harness it and he's been doing it completely blind. Inuyasha had to learn from trial and error. I respect him for that. I myself had power thrust upon me without any idea of how to use it. People always think power is such a great thing, but they sometimes forget it's a great deal of responsibility too. If it's put in the wrong hands…I've seen the disaster that can come from that."

He considered her as she said that last comment. Her face had taken on a weary, faraway look and he assumed she was thinking of Naraku. How many times had she and her companions seen the war-torn massacres left behind by that deranged creature? She was so young. Less than a child compared to his centuries of living. And yet, he knew that look in her eyes. She had seen and endured much. Her life, although brief, had been thrown into challenge after challenge and she had been forced to harness a great burden far too soon. The weight of a title like the "Shikon Miko" was a heavy one to bear. He understood that well. For the first time in a long time, he found he could relate to another person. The fact that the person should be a human miko…was slightly unsettling for him.

Thinking on her words, he begrudgingly admitted that his brother had faced his fair share of difficult circumstances as well. His life had been riddled with discrimination, hardships and strife all of which he had indeed survived mainly by his own tenacity. Despite that, though, Sesshoumaru still felt that the whelp had been given many aids that he himself had not been so benevolently granted. Inuyasha's burden was in infinitesimal in comparison to what he himself had gone through. The hanyou may have been an outcast, but he had not been saddled with the responsibility of ruling a war-torn land and bringing it to order while he was still the demon equivalent of a teenager. He had not had to fight and overcome the hordes of would-be demon lords trying to overthrow the son of the disgraced Dog General. He had not had to deal with the mess their father left behind.

What's past was past, though. The great anger that he had once felt for his brother had lessened over the years into a simmering annoyance. He no longer coveted what he could not have or blamed what could not be helped.

He pondered their individual burdens, his mind turning thoughtful. On a whim, he decided to share his thoughts with the unusual woman beside him.

"There often two common responses to those in the presence of great power." He said. "Most grasp at it blindly, stopping at nothing until the power is attained. Once acquired, it consumes them and they plunder the land like a gluttonous animal. Madness overtakes them as they weakly give in to their baser tendencies. They continually strive for more."

A disgusted look passed over his face before he continued.

"Those people are fools. However, there are those who can control their power. They use it wisely and for the benefit of the land they rule. Those who can control themselves are the truly dominant creatures of this world."

Kagome looked at him as he finished with a thoughtful look on her face.

"And which one are you Sesshoumaru?"

He raised a questioning brow.

"I mean, you don't really fit either description. You have a great deal of power already, yet you seek more. But you're not mad. I have no doubt in your ability to handle more power. I saw how you withstood Sou'unga, and even Tokijin requires a great deal of strength to control. I know that you're not weak enough to be consumed by it."

She laughed a short, humorless laugh as she looked away from him.

"You _always_ seem in control. But my question is…what will you do when you attain all this power that you seek? What would you have done if you _had _gotten Tetsusaiga? Would you have used it to help the land and the people in it? What purpose does it have? It seems like having power just for power's sake would be a bit empty. You know?"

She looked up into his golden eyes, her grey-blue depths filled with an innocent wisdom. He was taken aback by the clarity he saw in them. He saw no hate, no anger. Just understanding. To her, power had one simple purpose. To protect. He heard his father's last words echo in his head.

Before he could think more on the subject, his thoughts were interrupted by the miko's bright voice.

"We're here!" she called to him. Without him hardly realizing it they had arrived back to the campsite. She rushed on ahead of him, chirping her greetings to everyone before stopping to sooth a tense Inuyasha. It didn't take much, just a soft hand on his arm and a reassuring smile. The hanyou visibly relaxed the moment he saw that the girl was safe and sound, but not before sending the older demon a suspicious glare.

Sesshoumaru didn't quite know why, but in that moment he couldn't shake the sudden feeling that his brother had a grasp on something that he himself didn't fully understand. He scowled for allowing such a thought to pass his mind.

"_Ridiculous." _He thought, and brusquely turned away from their gentle reunion.


	7. Chapter 7: First Day

**Chapter 7: First Day**

Kagome watched in dismay as Sesshoumaru stalked off into the forest and disappeared. He left so abruptly that she didn't even get a chance to ask where he was going. He looked pretty tense, though. She couldn't help but wonder if he was already regretting their agreement. Maybe she had been too open with her thoughts before. Had she gone too far and offended him?

She stared after him a moment longer with a worried frown before turning back to Inuyasha and the others. It was then, when she saw their expectant faces, that she fully realized the position the taiyoukai had left her in.

_"That jerk left me to do all the explaining by myself!"_

The elevated opinion she'd gained for him just moments before plummeted down to the depths of hell. It was replaced by a seething anger over being abandoned by her so-called ally. Kagome barely resisted the urge to stamp her foot in frustration. Instead she sighed heavily and resigned herself to her fate, but not before giving the woods one final death glare where The Jerk had disappeared off to.

Gathering her courage, she gave Inuyasha's arm another encouraging pat before steeling herself to break the news as gently as possible. She laughed nervously as she faced her friends.

"Well, I'm sure you are all probably curious about what Sesshoumaru and I talked about."

She fidgeted with her fingers and looked up at them from her lashes. The group said nothing, but she saw their faces grow anxious as they waited for her to continue. _"Oh this is going to be bad..." _

"Ahem." She cleared her throat nervously. "As you know, Sesshoumaru has...erm...suggested that it might be good for Rin to be around other humans."

Inuyasha" keh'd" at her watered down version of Sesshoumaru's behavior, but the rest group remained silent. Kagome opted to ignore him as she continued.

"Rin's starting to grow up," she said, "and she's going to need to know certain things about being human, and more importantly being a young woman," Kagome grew more and more confident as she spoke. Somehow saying out loud seemed to help reaffirm the decision she had made. She did want to help Rin. But after the events of the morning she knew that wasn't her only reason. She wanted to help Sesshoumaru as well.

"After some negotiation Sesshoumaru and I have entered into an agreement. We will help Rin become accustomed to human society. In exchange, Sesshoumaru has given his word that he will treat us as allies for as long as Rin in our care."

Squaring her shoulders she looked each of them in the eyes as she drove the news home.

"From here on out, Sesshoumaru and his group will be traveling with us."

...

As expected, unmitigated chaos broke out in the clearing when they heard her plans.

Inuyasha roared a furious "WHAT?!" and quickly began berating her with questions about whether she was insane or not. Sango and Miroku, while they didn't yell at her, began grilling her for information.

"Kagome-chan, do you know what you're doing? Can he be trusted?" Sango asked worriedly, clasping her friend's hands in her own.

Miroku, while less frantic in his interrogation, was no less concerned.

"Yes, Kagome-san, do you know exactly what you're getting yourself into? Did you outline the terms of the alliance?"

This went on and on, back and forth: How did it happen, what were the conditions, why had she agreed to it, how were they to travel together, could he be trusted, etc, etc. Their worried questions were interspersed with Inuyasha's angry tirade. It seemed the idea of spending an inordinate amount of time with his half-brother had thrown him right back to his adolescent years.

Everyone else in the camp wasn't much better. Jaken sat sobbing at the edge of the forest, bemoaning very loudly over how cruel his Sesshoumaru-sama was to inflict even more humans upon him. Shippo and Rin had given a whoop for joy and quickly began chasing each other around the clearing. Their joy ended abruptly, however, when Shippo wouldn't share his toy top with Rin and she began crying. Picking up on the excited atmosphere, even Kirara and Ah-Un added to the general upheaval. They frolicked and scampered around the camp, chasing each other like overgrown kittens and knocking over everything in their path.

Kagome felt a steady tick forming behind her right eye; her clenched fists shook as she rapidly lost her patience with the absolute bedlam erupting around her. For Pete's sake, weren't they all adults? Couldn't they handle one tiny deviation from the norm?

She cleared her throat and tried to talk over the cacophony that surrounded her.

"Okay everybody, I know this was big news..."

The chaos continued as if she hadn't even spoken.

"Okay guys, it's really not that bad..."

It didn't even make a dent. She felt the twitch in her eye increase exponentially.

"_That's it." _She growled to herself_. _

"QUUUUUIIIIEEEEEEETTTTTT!"

Her shout rang out and stilled the camp into a shocked silence. All eyes turning to her heavily panting form.

"That is _enough_!" She turned her exasperated glare towards Inuyasha first. "You," she accented the word with a poke to his chest. "Need to calm down and get a hold of yourself. Sesshoumaru has NOT been our enemy in a long time and it will NOT be a bad thing to have him as an ally. If you hadn't lost your temper like an angry teenager, you would see that. Honestly, Inuyasha, I thought we had gotten past this." She gave him a reproachful look and he had the decency to look somewhat abashed.

Cooling down fractionally, she turned her serious frown to Sango and Miroku.

"And you two, don't you think I thought this over? I'm not some impetuous untrained girl anymore. I wouldn't put myself, or more importantly, any of _you_ at risk. Sesshoumaru has given me his word that he will treat us as allies and I trust him to keep his promise. He just wants Rin to have other humans around to learn from."

The tension bled from the taijiya's shoulders and she let go of Kagome's hand. Her brow still had a slight crease of worry, but she was no longer in a haze of protective panic.

"I'm sorry Kagome-chan. I didn't mean to imply that we didn't trust you. He's just a very powerful, very dangerous youkai. I just...I could never bear it if something were to happen to you."

"Sango..." Kagome said fondly and gave the slayer a hug.

"I apologize as well, Kagome-san," Miroku said with a bow. "I simply got carried away. It has been an unusual morning."

"Tell me about it." Kagome said with a crooked smile. Her anger rapidly faded and she released a breath to wash away the lingering tension. "Why don't we start over?"

After that, things calmed down significantly. It was decided it would be best to set up camp again and spend the day getting acclimated to each other rather than continuing with their journey north. Kagome soon found herself in the role of camp leader as she undertook the arduous task of integrating the two very different groups.

She corralled the children, reprimanding Shippo for not sharing his toys and encouraging Rin to calm down and stop crying. The little fox quickly apologized and was just as quickly forgiven by his new playmate. The two were now happily settled into a quiet activity of coloring and sharing a box of crayons.

After the children were taken care of, Kagome enlisted a still grumbling Inuyasha with the task of reigning in Ah-Un and helping Sango as she introduced Kirara to the dragon properly. The two demons were now calmly sniffing each other while their human and hanyou counterparts stroked and calmed the big animals down.

Miroku was in charge of getting Jaken to stop sulking and participate with the rest of the group. She knew the clever monk would be able to coax him over without losing his patience like the others surely would have. True to form, Miroku soon had the little kappa sitting by the fire sipping tea and sadly munching on some dried mushrooms he had gotten from Kagome's bag. It wasn't a full recovery, but at least he wasn't shrieking anymore.

Kagome started gathering all the supplies that had been strewn around the camp during their brief trip into anarchy. Some had even gone so far as to land out in the forest. As she picked up the remains of her alarm clock, that had been completely smashed under Ah-Un's giant foot, she sighed wearily. She certainly hoped that tomorrow would go more smoothly than today.

...

It was well past nightfall by the time Sesshoumaru returned to camp. He had stopped briefly when he heard the chaos erupt from where he'd left the miko, but merely continued walking. True, he hadn't _deliberately_ abandoned her to do the explanations on her own...but that didn't mean he couldn't take pleasure in it.

When he reentered the campsite, he found the atmosphere to be surprisingly peaceful compared to the calamity he had left it in that morning. Rin and the fox kit were curled up in a strange bedroll with their small hands clasped together as they slept. Jaken snored softly by the fire with the Nintoujou drooping awkwardly off his shoulder. Inuyasha's pack took various positions around the camp, all sleeping deeply. However, when his eyes turned to his brother he wasn't at all surprised to find the hanyou still awake. Sesshoumaru had expected this confrontation would come.

Inuyasha glared at him with a determined expression and rose from the tree he'd been leaning against. He strode over until they were close enough to speak quietly, but far enough away to keep as much distance between them as possible. His hand gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga as he began to speak in harsh, quiet tones.

"Listen. I don't know what game you're playing, but I want to make it clear that _I_ am the Alpha of this pack. I am the one responsible for them. Kagome might trust you, but I sure as hell don't. If you so much as look at them the wrong way, I will gut you in a heartbeat."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the hanyou's impudence.

"Your threats are empty, _little brother_."

He allowed his gaze to fall on the rosary around Inuyasha's neck, earning a defensive growl from his sibling. He looked back at his brother with a mocking smirk.

"I have no fear of a collared dog who takes orders from his female. We both know who holds the power over this pack, and it is not you."

Inuyasha scoffed at the older demon and released the grip on his sword.

"Showing respect for a close friend isn't something I expect _you_ to understand, Sesshoumaru." He growled. "Just stay out of my way."

With that, Inuyasha stalked off and leapt into nearby tree to stand guard.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother go feeling irritated by his dismissive words. However, his attention was soon diverted by the sound of rustling blankets coming from behind him. He glanced towards the noise and was met with the bleary-eyed gaze of the miko. The elevated voice of his brother must have roused her from her sleep.

She blinked lazily from beneath her covers then sat up rubbing the sleep from her face. Her blue eyes were still slightly glazed as she frowned and spoke to him in a tired voice.

"Welcome back."

Her irritated tone belied her words. Sesshoumaru didn't respond, only watched as she yawned and stretched. When she met his eyes again her face looked slightly less groggy.

"That was kind of a nasty trick you know, leaving me to do all the dirty work by myself."

A non-committal "Hn" was all he gave in response. Kagome huffed in annoyance but decided to let it go. In hindsight, it was probably best that he _hadn't_ been there. She was fairly certain her methods of keeping the peace were far less terrifying than his.

She hoisted herself out of her sleeping bag and staggered to the tea kettle that was still warming by the fire. Pouring herself a cup she paused and looked back at the taiyoukai with a look of consideration. Filling a second cup, she walked it over to where he stood leaning gracefully against a tree. She offered it to him without asking if he even wanted it or not. Sesshoumaru stared at the proffered tea cup for a moment before slowly reaching out and accepting it.

"_Presumptuous." _He scoffed inwardly.

He breathed in the aroma of the tea slowly and took a delicate sip. The day had been more trying than he had anticipated and he found himself relaxing under the warm jasmine fragrance. The miko looked equally relaxed. The hot liquid turned her lips up into a content smile. She sat down on an adjacent log nearest to him, making it clear she intended to keep him company while they shared their evening libation.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her from half hooded eyes as he slowly drank his tea. Her attire was strange as usual. The top she wore was dark blue and form fitting with sleeves went well past her wrists. They were so long that it allowed her thumbs to poke out of little holes cut into the cuffs. The material was made out a soft looking fabric that Sesshoumaru didn't recognize. The pants, conversely, were quite oversized and billowy. If it weren't for the tie cinching the waist, he was certain they would fall right off of her. The material was plush and made to resemble the night sky with a rather childish pattern of puffy clouds and smiling moons on it. Had he been someone else, he would have made a face at her perplexing fashion choices. As it were, he kept his expression ostensibly blank. However, when he made his way down to her footwear he couldn't help from cocking his head to one side in curiosity.

Two pink fuzzy bunny faces peeked strangely up at him from the hem of her pant legs. A small frown marred his forehead as he took in their black glassy eyes and cute button noses. _Why on earth would someone wear disembodied rabbit heads on their feet?_

"So where did you go today?"

Her voice snapped him out of his perusal. He looked up to see her staring at him with those clear, unwavering eyes of hers. Annoyed that he was caught unawares and that she was yet again imposing her casual attitude upon him, he did not answer her immediately. When the silence carried on for a few moments she started to fidget nervously. She grabbed a lock of sleep tousled hair and wrapped it around her fingers as she awaited his answer.

Slightly pleased that he was able to make her uncomfortable despite her cavalier attitude, he decided to deign her with an answer.

"I had matters to attend to in the West."

Her prior nervousness evaporated before his very eyes as her curiosity took over. She took another sip of her tea, completely ignoring his deliberately succinct reply.

"Oh really? What did you have to do there?"

He inwardly rolled his eyes. Not even Rin asked this many questions. He answered, knowing that silence would inevitably prove to be ineffective on her.

"I issued orders to my vassals and advisors so they may handle the affairs of the West in my absence."

"Oh." Kagome blinked in surprise. "I had no idea demons ran their territories so formally."

"No, I wouldn't expect you to." He said dismissively. Her aura tingled with the rise in her temper.

"I know more than you think." She replied hotly.

The raising of an arrogant eyebrow reminded her that she was losing her composer. Reining her aura back in, she continued with a huff of annoyance.

"It's just that you're so nomadic. I didn't think that you actually ran a court like a human daimyo would."

Sesshoumaru lifted his chin in a subtle display of superiority and looked away from her.

"It is not demons who mimic humans, but humans who mimic our political structures. The cardinal lordships existed while your kind was still living in pit dwellings."

Instead of becoming angry at his thinly veiled insult towards her species, her eyes widened at this new information.

"That's pretty amazing…" she said. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about the possible timeline he must have been referring to. "That means you had an established a ruling class while we were still basically in our Neolithic period."

He frowned at the unfamiliar term and she hurried to clarify.

"Er...I mean we were just beginning to raise livestock and use farming techniques."

The slight widening of his eyes was the only sign of his surprise. The human race had only just begun developing into more civilized beings during his _great_ _grandfather's_ youth. How could she possibly know of events that occurred thousands of years ago?

"You know of this era?" He asked skeptically.

"Well, yes." She replied. "It's common for people in the future to study our history. We learn it in school."

Kagome realized that this was the first time she ever spoke openly about her origins to the taiyoukai. Despite it being information she usually kept guarded, in this instance she felt no need to keep the truth a secret from him. On occasion she had felt him watching as she leapt into the Bone Eater's well. She had been wary at first of him using this knowledge against her or Inuyasha. However, her worry eventually faded over time. It had happened long after the taiyoukai stopped treating them like an enemy and she somehow knew that he wouldn't try anything malicious with this information.

Now that they had an alliance, her willingness to tell him the truth of her origins only solidified. Besides, she was pretty sure that he had already figured it out a long time ago. The clues were all there, and while he may not know the particulars, it was only a matter of time before an intelligent creature like him caught on. His lack of surprise at her mentioning it only proved she was right. She had never had the urge or the opportunity to explain it in any detail before now and she could only imagine what he thought of it all. Kagome poured them another cup of tea while allowing him to digest this new information.

"You are from the future." He said after a moment with no surprise on his face or in his voice. He said it as though he were confirming a fact, not asking a question.

"Yes," She answered. "Five hundred years in the future."

"Hnn." Kagome could see him filing that information away for later use. The taiyoukai met her eyes again, this time with a speculative look on his face.

"You are educated?" He asked. He said the word hesitantly as though this was the part he didn't quite believe.

"Yes." She answered. "All people my age learn reading, writing, science, history and mathematics. If you're a good student, you can take even more advanced coursework. I was in an advanced history class before..." She paused and a wistful look crossed over her features. "Before life got complicated."

He studied her face in the dim firelight.

"Did you not continue your studies?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I did continue, to a certain extent." She said. "Humans typically go to school from the time they are 4 years old until they are 18. High school is the last socially expected stage of education. Students who wish to further their studies and become a master in a certain subject will continue on to a university."

Sesshoumaru hummed in interest. In this era, an education of that sort was reserved only for affluent families, even among demonkind. He found himself intrigued that humans in the future sought to gain higher knowledge to the point where it was commonplace. Even though in his lifetime he had seen a few branches of their species advance a certain degree, most were only concerned with the day-to-day plight of surviving to the end of their meager existence. It was hard to imagine the human race ever doing more than growing their rice fields and tending their livestock. Would they really achieve such a thing? What else would they accomplish? Sesshoumaru made a note to ask more about that later, but for now let her continue her explanation.

"I graduated high school early through correspondence," she said. "They have programs for students who can't physically attend school. A person can complete their coursework and deliver it by post. I decided to finish my schooling this way so I could stay here and complete my spiritual and combat training."

He cocked his head to one side.

"You did not wish to pursue this..._university_ you speak of?"

Kagome smiled at the way he paused over the foreign word. She rolled her empty teacup between her hands thoughtfully as she answered.

"If I had stayed home, I would just be starting it now. But, I have responsibilities here that I have to take care of. It will just have to wait." The smile she gave him showed a quiet resolve to her duty.

Sesshoumaru approved the young woman's priorities and was suddenly struck with the uncharacteristic urge to encourage her.

"Perhaps one day you will continue your education."

Her eyes were beginning to grow a little dewy with fatigue, but she smiled happily at him anyway. "Yes, perhaps someday I will."

He wondered at the vague feeling of accomplishment he had over seeing her wistful expression disappear into a hopeful one. He didn't know why had he felt the need to say that to her or how had he gotten roped into a conversation with her in the first place. This woman was somehow worming through is carefully controlled thoughts and emotions, tugging them free without his permission. It was enough. There was only so much invasiveness he would tolerate in a day.

"It is late, Miko." He said as a form of dismissal.

Kagome hummed in agreement. "Yeah, you're right. I should go back to sleep. If tomorrow is anywhere near as tiring as today I'm going to need it." She said with a hint of laughter.

She stood up and walked back over to her sleeping bag, but stopped a few feet from her destination. She paused for a moment and then turned back around.

"You know, I've been teaching Shippo some elementary lessons in reading, writing and mathematics. It wouldn't be any trouble if Rin sat in on those lessons too." She gave him a shrug and a half smile. "If you wanted, that is."

His expression remained stony as he considered her offer. He wanted to be resentful over having been hijacked into a conversation. He didn't like she had evoked strange sentiments within him, but he couldn't quite manage to feel angry over it. He amounted it to being pleased with the idea of Rin receiving a formal education. Reigning in all remnants of the emotions she had plucked out like threads, he pinned her with his exacting stare.

"That would be acceptable."

"Wonderful!" She chirped happily.

She gave a little bow with a sweep of her hand.

"This Kagome is proud to be of assistance." She said in a teasing voice. "Good night Sesshoumaru."

She walked the last few steps to her sleeping bag and crawled in, not waiting for a response from the stoic lord. Sesshoumaru stared after her, once again bewildered by her strange behavior but amused by it none the less. He lowered himself to ground and placed Tokijin and Tenseiga against his shoulder. Laying his one arm over a raised knee he closed his eyes in his own form of relaxation.

A few yards away he could feel the heavy gaze of his brother resting on him. He knew that the hanyou had witnessed the entire exchange between him and the miko. Surely the half-breed was angered over the friendliness the small woman exhibited towards him, but the taiyoukai only found his discomfort enjoyable. He would have to be sure to engage the miko again in the future.

Soon the sounds of soft breathing could be heard coming from the bedroll across the way, indicating that she had fallen back asleep. Thinking about her behavior, he allowed a small smirk to tilt the corner of his mouth. No one had gotten under his skin like this since he was a child. It certainly was interesting, even if it was uninvited.

Discarding all remaining thoughts on the matter, he rested his head against the tree and let the nighttime noises of crickets and popping firewood lull him into a meditative state. He would think on it more tomorrow. He was certain the little miko would make sure of it.


	8. Chapter 8: Normalcy

**Chapter 8: Normalcy **

The next morning dawned on a very fatigued group of travelers. Even though they had all agreed to trust Kagome, the very presence of the dour demon lord made them ill at ease. Traveling with an extremely powerful youkai (whom they hadn't always been on the best of terms with) robbed them of a restful night's sleep. Sango had tossed and turned all night and Miroku hadn't fared much better. His concern for Sango kept the monk on edge. It didn't help that Sesshoumaru's immense youki had buffeted against his senses since his return to camp. The sheer power the taiyoukai radiated was difficult to ignore. Inuyasha hadn't slept at all. He'd kept his eyes trained on his brother clear through till morning making sure "the bastard" didn't try anything funny.

The only people who didn't seem affected at all were the two children and Kagome. In fact, Kagome woke up feeling wonderful. For the first time in months she had slept a whole night through completely free of nightmares.

Typically she was the first one up in the mornings so it was very unusual for her to have slept in past everyone else. Not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, she sat up in her sleeping bag and stretched with a pleased smile on her face.

"Good morning, everyone." She sang out cheerfully.

Her sunny greeting was met with a few gloomy, exhausted grunts and a croaked out "Good morning" from Miroku. Kagome turned to her friends in surprise. Normally their morning greetings were a little more enthusiastic than that. When she saw how they looked she covered her mouth at first in concern, but then in amusement. She had to bite her lip to repress the smile that tugged at her cheeks.

They looked terrible! Pale skin, dark circles...they shuffled around the campsite like zombies. She half expected one of them to groan out "Brraaaiiiinsss..." at any moment. Sympathetic laughter bloomed in her throat which she quickly masked with a cough.

"_Oh my. They must not have slept at all last night._" She thought to herself with a shake of her head. "_I guess having Sesshoumaru around was more stressful than I thought it would be_."

Internally chastising herself for finding their bedraggled appearance funny - and feeling contrite since their lack of sleep was in an indirect way her fault - she promptly got up to take care of her tired friends.

Sesshoumaru looked on as Kagome bustled about the campsite. He had noticed her amusement over her friend's discomposure, but saw her quickly rein it in. She hurriedly went about setting things to right with her pack, completely oblivious to his perusal.

The miko perked up the dreary lot and set some eggs on to boil- courtesy of one of the kit's prior foraging exercises. She then sent Inuyasha out to find some fish for breakfast, to which he reluctantly complied. At her urging, the taijiya had taken Rin and the fox kit down to the stream to wash up and she had politely sent the monk off to collect more firewood. It had gotten very cold during the night and they had diminished their supply.

They all allowed themselves to be directed by the young miko, each departing to perform their assigned tasks as requested. Sesshoumaru noted how she performed all this with practiced ease. It was clear that _she_ was the alpha of the group, no matter what Inuyasha may have thought to the contrary.

Sesshoumaru's mind wandered as he watched her walk to and fro pulling strange things from her bag and tending to the food cooking over the fire. Cheerfully caught up in her morning duties, she had yet to even acknowledge him. When a good ten minutes went by he realized she had quite forgotten he was even there. She hadn't even given him the courtesy of a "hello" like she'd done with her pack mates. His countenance darkened as her obliviousness began to grate on his nerves. Not that he cared for her attentions, but it was an affront to his pride that he should be so easily overlooked. He was one of the deadliest creatures on the earth, yet she blithely went about her business paying him no concern. Was she really so foolish as to dismiss this?

He was steered away from his irascible thoughts when she set a strange steel contraption over the fire. It looked like a tea kettle of sorts, but had an odd-shaped cylinder attached to the base. After a few minutes it proceeded to emit a very rich, enticing smell that he had never encountered before. He glanced up from his inspection when the miko finally deigned to recognize his presence.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru." She said with a pleasant smile. Caught by her unexpected and overdue greeting, he ignored her in favor of staring off into the woods.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, not dissuaded at all by his cold demeanor.

"This Sesshoumaru does not require nightly rest." His voice was flat and devoid of any interest as he continued to look away.

"Hmm." Kagome murmured and fought the urge to make a face at his tone of voice.

She had the distinct impression that he was giving her the cold shoulder - even more so than usual. He pointedly kept his gaze away from her and although his face was calmly set in indifference, there were subtle signs of his irritation. His lips were thinly pressed together and his shoulders were almost imperceptibly drawn up in tension. If she didn't know any better, she would say that he was being downright _grouchy_.

Kagome didn't know what happened in the span of half an hour that could've set him off. As far as she could tell, no one had bothered him and even she hadn't said a word to him until just now. Unless...

"_Could that be it_?" She thought, her eyes widening with realization. "_Could he really be upset over something so silly?" _

As he continued to ignore her, somehow she knew that's exactly what it was. She had been so caught up in her work that she had kind of forgotten he was there. It wasn't until later when she felt him watching her that she realized she had yet to greet the demon lord.

The idea that he could be so put out by something like that brought an incredulous smile to her face. She supposed the mighty and powerful Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't used to being put on the periphery. He was definitely the type who was used to commanding attention.

It was very funny that such a strong and foreboding person could become so - dare she say - _childish_ over being ignored. Of course, nothing in his expression overtly gave him away, but nevertheless Kagome was certain her instincts were correct. Her smile grew before she violently squashed it down. She was certain that he wouldn't appreciate being laughed at. Luckily he was looking away and hadn't noticed.

Clearing her throat of any last traces of humor, she tried again.

"Would you like some breakfast?" She asked, feeling decidedly cheerful after discovering the small chink in his emotional armor. He didn't reply, but finally looked up at her remark. A subtle look of curiosity passed over his face as his gaze shifted past her and down towards the coffee percolator brewing on the fire. The direction of his glance did not escape her notice, nor did the slight flaring of his nostrils as he delicately sniffed the fragrant aroma.

"It's coffee." She provided. "Would you like to try some?"

His gaze slowly returned to hers and he nodded once in reply. She walked over and poured him a mug full of the dark brew.

"It's a drink brought over from the Americas." She said handing it to him. "It's a bit strong, so if it's too bitter for your liking we can cut it with cream and sugar."

Sesshoumaru stared at the dark liquid momentarily before taking an experimental sip. The rich taste rolled over his tongue and he held it in his mouth before swallowing. Kagome couldn't tell if he liked it or not.

"How is it? Would you like to try it with the cream and sugar?"

She reached for his mug, but he promptly pulled it away and took another sip.

"It is adequate, miko."

Kagome put her hand back down and smiled. It seemed she was forgiven for her earlier trespass on his pride.

When Inuyasha returned to camp he nearly stumbled at the sight his brother and Kagome made. Sesshoumaru leaned back casually against a tree with his knee drawn up, holding a battered tin mug in his hand. Kagome sat in front of him chattering away pleasantly. A plate of partially eaten eggs and toast sat next to him while Kagome took little bites of her own between sentences.

Inuyasha gawked. He had never seen Sesshoumaru do something as common as drinking a morning cup of coffee and participating in a conversation (even though his form of conversation was sipping his drink while Kagome talked). The whole thing was incontrovertibly _weird_.

The pair looked up from their conference and Kagome gave him a little wave. Inuyasha's eyes, however, were locked incredulously on his brother.

"I didn't think you ate." He blurted out.

A rather flat look passed over Sesshoumaru's face. "Of course I eat, little brother. All creatures require some form of sustenance." The older demon somehow managed to make that simple sentence ooze with condescension.

"I know you have to eat!" Inuyasha turned red and raised an angry fist. "I just didn't think you ate normal stuff." He finished lamely.

Sesshoumaru merely stared at him, allowing the hanyou to disassemble all on his own. Inuyasha grew flustered and looked as if he was going to say something else, but instead turned away and stomped off towards the woods.

"Keh! Screw this. I'm gonna go clean the fish." The string of newly caught trout swung precariously in his hands as he walked away with furious steps. As his red clad form disappeared into the tree line, Kagome turned back to her companion and gave him a look.

"You like to rile him up, don't you." It was a statement not a question.

"Hn. If the hanyou did not so readily leave himself open for censure, he would not continuously be made a fool of."

Kagome frowned reproachfully at his choice of words.

"He's not a fool. He just doesn't have any duplicity and he speaks what's on his mind."

Sesshoumaru gave her a flat look and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, okay. I admit that his mouth sometimes gets him into trouble," she said. "But I think his frankness is good quality. He's incapable of being anything but honest. And besides, he's gotten a lot better at controlling his temper. A year ago he would have thrown the fish down and whipped out Tetsusaiga for a fight to the death." Kagome punctuated her thought with a prim sip of her coffee.

Sesshoumaru felt the beginnings of a smile curl at the edge of his mouth, but kept careful control over it.

"I suppose he deserves a modicum of praise for recognizing his weaknesses."

Kagome let out a small cry of indignation and was about to once again leap to the defense of her friend until she saw the spark of something brightening the taiyoukai's eyes. She couldn't quite believe what she was seeing at first, but there it was nonetheless. His eyes flashed with what could only be perceived as amusement and upon closer inspection she saw a small smirk carefully hidden behind his coffee mug.

"_He's teasing me!_" She realized with no small degree of shock. She felt herself go a momentarily slack jawed at this new discovery and was at a complete loss for words. Before she could continue gaping at him like a fish, she was blessedly saved from being speechless by Miroku's return.

"Kagome-san, a little help?"

The monk's arms were laden with kindling, a few of which were threatening to spill from his hands.

"Oh!" she cried. "Yes, let me get some of that!"

She quickly got up and trotted over to help him, but not before sending one last look over her shoulder to Sesshoumaru. His face was completely neutral now, all traces of his teasing smirk gone as if it had never been there. She shook her head in disbelief and quickly helped Miroku set the firewood down.

The others returned not long after. Inuyasha gave the cleaned fish to Kagome and glared at his brother before promptly leaving again with Miroku to take their turn in the spring. Rin and Shippo peeled the leftover eggs while Sango helped Kagome roast the fish. The slayer glanced at Kagome, noticing how every now and then her friend would send a surreptitious look over to Sesshoumaru.

She leaned over and whispered. "Did something happen while we were gone?"

"Hmm? Oh. No...not really." Kagome murmured and cast yet another furtive glance to the tall youkai sitting at the edge of the camp. Sango followed her gaze and then looked back warily at her friend.

"Should we have left you alone with him like that? I was a bit worried...but you seemed okay with it. Did he do something to you?" It didn't seem like anything bad had happened, but Kagome was acting weird.

"What? No!" She whispered. "Of course not. We just ate breakfast and talked. It was surprising, is all."

"Really?" Sango blinked owlishly at her friend and cast a speculative glance to the taiyoukai. "I just can't picture him doing something like that."

"I know." Kagome laughed secretively. She paused and picked at the hem of her sleeve thoughtfully. "...He actually has a good sense of humor."

It was Sango's turn to be shocked. "Sesshoumaru? The Killing Perfection? Have a sense of humor?" She looked again at the stony-faced taiyoukai sitting against a tree, looking as imperious as ever. "That is surprising."

They shared look before breaking out into a giggle and went back to turning the fish.

Several days passed and Sesshoumaru had fallen into a bit of a routine with Kagome. Every morning, just like the first, she would send the others off to do their errands while she prepared the meal. He would watch silently as she brewed the coffee, waiting patiently until she poured him a cup in what was now unofficially his mug. She would make a small plate of food, sit down next to him and talk aimlessly about this and that while he sipped the flavorful drink. He would listen passively, not contributing, but not ignoring her either. The only thing that had changed since the first day was that she now made a point to greet him upon waking, just as she did with the others. He found her obvious desire to include him amusing, even if unnecessary.

This morning was no different from the others. The group hurried to finish up their breakfast and pack up their supplies. Kagome gathered her things and left to wash up in the stream after everyone else had their turn. When she returned she was dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a green cashmere sweater. It was even colder this morning than it was yesterday so she put on a pair of gloves and a scarf as well. It was early autumn, but it felt more like early winter. The trees were already almost completely bereft of their leaves and her breath puffed out in little clouds.

"_If it goes on this way, I'm going to have to get my down jacket from home."_ She thought to herself.

Kagome looked over to check on the children, concerned about them being warm enough with this turn in the weather. Sure enough, when her eyes fell on Rin she saw that her nose and cheeks were pink from the chill, despite her thick kimono and tabi socks.

Walking over to her bag she grabbed a few things and without a word of warning promptly tugged one of her warm sweaters over the little girl's head. It was cashmere too just like hers, but was light blue instead of green. Sweaters like that were expensive, but it really was best for traveling. The material was warm without being bulky or restrictive. The fuzzy garment went well past the little girl's knees, but that only made her look even more adorable. Rin looked up in surprise over being suddenly put in strange clothes, but quickly ran her hands over the soft material with a content smile.

Satisfied that Rin enjoyed being dressed up, she deposited a pair of pink ear muffs on her head and pulled a set of matching gloves onto her hands. Kagome nearly squealed over how cute she looked. She would have to bring her some matching boots the next time she went home. Calling Shippo over she repeated the same process, only his clothes actually fit him. She gave them both a kiss on the head and shuffled them off to go play while they finished packing up. When she looked up, she caught Sesshoumaru's golden eyes on her.

She nodded to him respectfully and he tilted his own head slightly in return. He made a mental note to buy Rin warmer winter clothes. The crisp smell on the wind guaranteed that the snow would come early this year and she had outgrown her thicker winter kimonos from the previous season.

He looked on as his ward started up a game of tag with the fox kit. She scampered and laughed and he felt a moment of peace over witnessing her childish innocence. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the miko watching them as well, her face openly mirroring the contentment he privately felt.

He was surprised over the depth of affection Kagome had for his young ward after such a short period of time. Before their groups had joined, the two had only met on a handful of other occasions. He knew her to be a compassionate person; in fact he had relied on this very aspect of her nature in his plans to utilize her group. But this...this went beyond what even he had anticipated. The miko treated Rin with the same tenderness and regard she did her own kit. It surprised him that she seemed to do this without any ulterior motives. Her actions were guileless and sincere.

He felt his estimation of her rise a few degrees as he watched her watching the children. Perhaps this alliance would prove be tolerable after all.


	9. Chapter 9: Onward

**Chapter 9: Onward**

Before Sesshoumaru joined the group Inuyasha and the others had been following rumors of a powerful demon that was terrorizing the country side. Their hope was that by scouting out Naraku's potential prey they might eventually find their enemy. His body had been severely damaged in the infamous fight for the last shard and he would have to start assimilating demons again if he wanted to rebuild his power. In theory, by poaching his candidates their paths would cross. Without any better leads it was the best they could do. At the very least they would be helping the people endangered by rampaging youkai along the way.

When they shared their methodology with Sesshoumaru the taiyoukai made no protest. Taking his lack of opinion as an agreement, they decided to keep heading north along their previous route.

Midday found them traveling down the same dirt path they had started on that morning. It was very dreary out. The foliage had dried up and turned grey in response to the upcoming winter and the cloudy sky matched with equally dingy tones. The pleasant red and orangey hues of autumn hadn't lingered long, but Kagome still enjoyed this weather. It was the kind of day that made her want to curl up with a good book and a cup of tea. As she had neither of those things at the moment, she instead enjoyed watching her friends as they kept themselves occupied on the long walk north.

Inuyasha led the way keeping a brisk pace and staying as far away from his brother as possible. His agitation was clearly written in his jerky steps and flickering ears. He didn't speak to anyone, but sent the occasional surveying glance in their direction, particularly to Kagome. When she caught his eye, she would smile and give him a little nod. He would relax marginally after that before starting the cycle all over again.

He was followed by Jaken and Ah-Un. The children rode on top of the dragon, engrossed in a game of "I Spy", while Sango and Miroku made quiet conversation behind them.

Sesshoumaru brought up the rear with silent, graceful steps. Kagome walked alongside the quiet demon as a sort of ambassador. She didn't try to make conversation, figuring that after talking to him for the better part of the morning he might need a little break from the being "social". The subdued atmosphere lulled her into her own thoughts and she was content to walk in amiable silence.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his unsolicited companion. She hadn't spoken for the space of two hours, which was mildly perplexing to him. The whole morning when she wasn't trying to engage him in a discussion, then she was talking amiably to his idiot brother or someone else in their group. She had even taught the children silly little songs she called nursery rhymes. He hadn't thought she was capable of holding back conversation for more than _two minutes_ let alone two hours. It seemed she was always running off at the mouth at one thing or another. Her sudden reserve puzzled him.

At first he was grateful for the quiet. It was the first time he had any peace in nearly 8 days. However, as it carried on he realized that he was actually somewhat bored without her constant chatter.

Sesshoumaru supposed it would not be disreputable to engage in a _tete a tete_ with the miko. He was a creature who abided by his own whims, after all. If it was his whim to break the placidity of their walk then he would do as he pleased. Besides, it would be interesting to see if the entertainment she afforded him was merely a fluke or something that could be repeated.

He thought of his first morning with the miko and her subsequent conversation with the taijiya. Despite their whispering Sesshoumaru had heard every word they'd said.

_So he had a good sense of humor, did he?_ A smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. He was intrigued by the miko's unusual opinion of him. People were usually too busy cowering in fear to ever notice that he did in fact have a sense of humor. Even if it was on the more sardonic side.

A mischievous glint entered his eyes as the opportunity to alleviate the monotony of their journey presented itself. If the little miko enjoyed his wit, then he would simply have to indulge her. He glanced down at the miko with a gleam in his eye.

"You have favored my ward with clothing from your time." He said, pulling Kagome from her internal musings.

"Um, yeah." She replied, surprised that he decided to initiate a conversation. "It's been so cold I thought she might need it. I hope that's okay?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head thoughtfully. "Hn. I see no harm in it. Your clothing, while unseemly in the past, has become...passable over time."

Her lips were quick to purse up in anger at his left-handed compliment. He was fascinated that her expressions could change so quickly. In the blink of an eye her face had gone from mildly surprised to extremely angry. Did she not realize how open she was? He smirked at her predictability. She was entirely too easy to rile up, and yet it didn't seem to spoil the fun of it. He watched with interest as her expression changed yet again and turned sly.

"I hardly think I need fashion advice from a guy who wears the same outfit every day."

The smirk was promptly wiped from his face. _That_ he had not been expecting.

Kagome wanted to crow at getting a dig in to his Royal Highness. He was quick to recover, though, and soon had her pinned with his golden eyes. She had to quell the excited beating of her heart at the predatory gleam she saw in them. She never really got a chance to verbally spare like this and she found it to be surprisingly thrilling. Her lips twitched as she tried to hold back a smile and she crossed her arms in defiance. Sesshoumaru's smirk slowly returned as he accepted her unspoken challenge. If she wanted to throw down the gauntlet, so be it.

"Your comment is hardly valid, miko. It is better to wear one outfit of good taste than a variety of garments only suitable for a person of the night, as you were once inclined to do."

Her mouth fell open and an outraged squeak escaped her throat.

"_Did he just imply that I used to dress like a hooker_!?" She screamed in her mind.

If he had been prone to emotional outbursts, Sesshoumaru would have laughed out loud at her angry expression. Her cheeks turned pink from her indignation and the angry flush went clear down to her neck. However, before she could get completely lost in her temper, he brought things back to a teasing level. He wanted the game to go on, not have it turn into an actual battle.

"Have no fear, miko. Your attire, no matter how ridiculous, does not belie your actual virtue."

Kagome felt her anger completely deflate at his unexpected compliment. She blinked in surprise.

"_He thinks I'm virtuous_?"

Before she could question him on this new revelation, Sesshoumaru abruptly straightened and turned his sharp eyes towards the horizon. Kagome recognized that reaction. She had seen Inuyasha do it plenty of times when danger was approaching. She quickly looked to see if her hanyou friend had stopped as well. Sure enough Inuyasha stood stock still, his frame tense and his hand wrapped around the hilt of Tetsusaiga defensively. He was looking in the same direction as his brother.

"What's going on?" She called out to Inuyasha, her voice becoming all business. She stretched out her holy powers to sense what might be coming.

"It looks like the demon we were hunting decided to come to us." He replied.

No sooner had he spoken than she felt the pulse of dark energy spilling over her senses. She couldn't tell what it was, but it was nasty.

Without thinking twice, Kagome made quick strides to Ah-Un's saddle and grabbed her bow. She had taken to keeping her quiver and sword strapped to her back at all times, but the bow was a bit cumbersome to carry while traveling. She always kept it within easy reach though for just such an occasion. Settling it on her shoulder, she quickly pulled the children off the dragon and took them away towards the tree line. She infused an arrow with her holy powers and stuck it into the ground, erecting a strong barrier over them. The occupants could leave at their own will, which left her to rely on the children's obedience, but it was a necessary safety measure in case something happened to her or the others. It wouldn't do to have the children stuck in there indefinitely if the worst should happen.

"Okay kids, I want you to stay over here until one of us tells you it's ok to come out. Do not leave under any circumstances. Do you understand?" Her voice brooked no argument.

"Yes Okasaan."

"Yes Kagome-oneesan." They replied simultaneously. Rin looked to Sesshoumaru tremulously and he gave her a nod confirming the miko's orders.

Sango and Miroku set up rank beside Inuyasha, their weapons drawn and ready. Kagome expertly notched an arrow and took up her place behind them. Fortunately the path they were on had just widened out into a large open field. At least they wouldn't be facing down their enemy in the confined spaces of the forest behind them.

Sesshoumaru hung back a space from Kagome's side and keenly flicked his vision over the terrain. The land was slightly sloped and sparsely vegetated. The tall grass that would've been present during the spring had shriveled up in the chill of autumn. It freed the space of any hiding places or obstructions. It was a good place to engage in battle, although the slant of the landscape would keep them from seeing the enemy until it came over the hill on the far side of the field.

The group waited tensely. The enemy was slow moving, but they could now tell that there were several of them, not just one. The impurity of their auras sent a wave of nausea over Kagome. She swayed on her feet for a moment before steadying herself. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped to her at her brief lapse and she sent him a reassuring nod.

"I'm fine." She said lowly. "What the hell are those things? I've never felt anything like it before."

Sesshoumaru said nothing only returned his gaze to the field. He _had_ felt that aura before. His fist tightened over Tokijin as he withdrew it from its sheath. If this enemy was what he thought it was, it did not bode well. Kagome waited for a response from the taiyoukai, but it was no longer needed as the first of the approaching demons crested the top of the hill.

The creature's body was pitch black. It was vaguely human shaped, but it more resembled a moving mound of tar standing about twelve feet high than an actual person. It oozed along the terrain with no visible feet. The only obvious appendages were two thick arms that hung dripping at its sides and a head that blended into the bulk of its body. Two dead eyes that looked like they belonged in a decaying animal and a wide gaping maw that stretched nearly the whole span of its face were the only things defining it as such. It was soon joined by its brethren, all of which were equally horrible. They spread out behind the leader in a slight "v" formation. In all, there were eight creatures that slugged their way down the hill.

They gave of a wretched smell of death and decay which permeated the air. A year ago Kagome had come across a man whose stomach had been ripped open by a demon. His intestines had burst apart and spilled out of his body. Worse, he had been rotting in the summer sun for at least two days before they come across him. The smell had made her double over and vomit. The creatures reminded her of that smell. It took no small amount of will power to keep her hand on her weapon and not shield her nose and mouth from the stench.

When the creatures came closer, she could see that their bodies were just as repulsive as their odor. Although they were pitch black, their bodies were not oily like tar but were instead dull and liquefied like rotting flesh. Any remaining plant life in the field died instantly when their putrefied bodies touched it. They left a stain of decomposition and decay in their wake as they moved across the plain.

The sheer grotesqueness of the creatures would be enough to quail even the most hardened warrior. However it was not their sickening appearance that caused the group to stare. It was the pure depravity of their aura that stopped the Inu Taichi in their tracks. Everything about the creatures screamed "stay away". They were like moving pestilence and death and the group was momentarily struck still by the horror they elicited.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the approaching enemy. He knew how loathsome these creatures were, but he would not show fear. He pulsed his aura out defiantly and stepped to the forefront of the group. As one, the enemy paused and turned their dead eyes towards him.

The crackle of Sesshoumaru's aura as he pushed it into Tokijin snapped the others from their morbid enchantment. Coming back to themselves, they tightened the battle stances that had gone slack in their momentary lapse.

The creatures kept their eyes trained on Sesshoumaru and slowly began to sludge along the field in his direction.

"_Dooooggggg..." _They said, their voices a disgusting cross between a hiss and a gargle.

Kagome tensed at Sesshoumaru's side.

"Do you know these things, Sesshoumaru?"

She kept her eyes trained sharply on the approaching monstrosities and flared her power as their pace increased. Their gaze flicked to her with unnatural speed.

"_Miiiiiiikooooo..." _They hissed again and changed their course to where she stood. Kagome had to repress a shudder as their voices ghosted down her spine like a cold wind.

"Are we just gonna stand around all day or are we gonna _attack_!" Growled Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga blazing to life with his words.

Sesshoumaru answered his question with an electrifying rise in his power. It coursed through the air in glowing blue arcs that clashed and sparked around his body in the serpentine shape of a dragon. The Inu Taichi quickly moved backwards to stand clear of the oncoming attack. Sesshoumaru's hair rose unnaturally around him as he extended his arm out and drew back his sword. Without preamble, he slashed it forward and released the blast.

"SOURYUUHA!"

His voice roared with the force of his power. The earth rumbled as stream of energy ripped savagely across the terrain, leaving a path of bright blue lightening in its wake. With that, the battle began.


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle Pt 1

**The Battle: Part 1**

Inuyasha quickly joined in the fight with his Diamond Shard attack and bursts of Kaze no Kizu. The ground was littered with grooves from his Wind Scar, but so far their attacks appeared to be useless. Sesshoumaru's blast of Souryuuha had hit them head on, but the creatures merely lifted their heads back as if basking in the blade's evil aura. It slowed them down, but did nothing in the way of inflicting physical damage to them.

Kagome tried firing arrows, but they whizzed by impotently as the monsters dodged them with unnatural speed. Sango threw Hiraikotsu right into them, but the giant boomerang's arc fell short as it became coated in the rotting sludge of their bodies. She was only able to watch as it sunk to the ground, out of reach and useless.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha managed to keep the enemy at bay for the time being. They were surprisingly cooperative, tag-teaming the creatures until they could figure out a more effective way to hurt them. The brothers would unleash their lesser attacks in unison, and then one would keep the enemy delayed with a stronger barrage while the other recuperated their power. It was working in terms of slowing them down, but it was clear that they were rapidly losing ground. The others were forced to retreat and regroup to the other side of the field as the creatures pressed in on them like a relentless sea of rotting flesh.

Miroku looked on as some of the creatures turned and followed their course while the two brothers fought to stave off their advances. Inuyasha unleashed yet another Wind Scar and the monk watched in dismay as it merely distracted the monsters.

His ofudas had been easily dodged just like Kagome's arrows and he knew his staff would only get stuck in their gooey bodies. This had been going on for over an hour and no progress had been made whatsoever. At this rate, they would eventually be overcome by the enemy and defeated. He didn't want to imagine the untold horrors these things would inflict if they were allowed to roam free. A grim expression crossed over his face.

"We're never going to win this way." He murmured under his breath.

With a look of resignation, he reached for his prayer beads but was stopped when a small yet firm hand clapped over his wrist. He halted at the interruption and saw Kagome glaring up at him.

"Are you crazy?" She hissed fiercely. "Those things are so evil their aura made me physically sick. If you absorbed even one of them into your Wind Tunnel you would be dead before you hit the ground."

He met her eyes and she saw a slight desperation glistening behind his resolve. His gaze shifted to Sango who stood a few feet away, sword drawn and watching the field for an opening like a huntress. Kirara was poised and ready at her side. Kagome squeezed his arm to bring his attention back to her. She understood only too well his reasons for self-sacrifice, but that didn't mean she would allow it.

"What would Sango do if something happened to you?" She said lowly so the slayer wouldn't overhear. Her eyes looked at him meaningfully, conveying her stern message. Sango had lost so much already. More than any one person should be forced to bear. She couldn't lose him as well. Kagome saw the monk's eyes clear and he gave a nod of understanding. Satisfied he wouldn't do anything stupid, she released his arm and faced the enemy with a renewed feeling of determination. "We'll find another way."

Not a moment later, Sesshoumaru landed back by their sides. He had sent another blast of Souryuuha before rejoining them to slow the enemy down for a few minutes. He left it to Inuyasha to keep them occupied while he recovered his energy.

As soon as he landed Kagome came over to him with a serious look on her face. Sango and Miroku trailed behind her.

"We need to come up with a better plan." She said matter-of-factly.

"Tell me something I am not aware of, miko."

Any other time Kagome would have gotten angry at his tone, but the deep rise and fall of his chest and the slight dip in his posture halted her words. She could hear the fatigue lacing his voice. He was tired. This was no time to pick a fight. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes out on the field, his brow drawn into a frown.

"The situation is not progressing using our current tactics." He commented.

Kagome hummed in agreement and watched him watching the enemy. He viewed the battle with a tactician's eye, picking apart their every move and trying to find a weakness. She followed his gaze and noticed that every time one of Inuyasha's blows veered them off course, they would immediately correct themselves back towards the direction of the taiyoukai and her.

"Those creatures seem drawn to us, Sesshoumaru. Everywhere you or I go on the field, they watch and follow." Kagome repressed a shudder at the thought of being hunted by them. "Do you know what they are?"

He paused before turning his austere gaze onto her.

"I do."

Even though this had been the answer she was expecting, Kagome still felt taken aback by the grim look on his face.

"If you know what they are then you need to tell us." She said. "If we pull our experience together, maybe we can find a way to defeat them."

He turned his eyes back to the field, his thoughts turning inward. At first he assumed that the creatures were singling them out because the miko and he were the biggest threats among the group. However, the rapaciousness of their pursuit led him to believe otherwise. It seemed as though the creatures remembered their grudge from so long ago...

"Sesshoumaru." Her firm voice interrupted his thoughts. "What are those things?"

He paused and considered her question before answering.

"These creatures are an ancient race that should have been annihilated in my father's time."

Kagome's brow furrowed. "During your father's time...?"

"Yes. They are called the Osoroshii, although those present are the lesser version of their species."

_Lesser_? Kagome shuddered at the thought of there being a _greater_ version of those things.

"If it was your father who fought them, didn't he ever tell you how he killed them?" She asked.

"My father told me nothing that would be of use to us now. I myself was a boy when the Osoroshii attacked. I did not participate in their defeat directly. They were believed to be completely destroyed 700 years ago."

_Yet another mess my father has left for me to clean up_. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to run an angry hand through his hair. There was much more to that story, but this was no time to go into it.

Kagome made a frustrated noise. "There has to be some kind of clue." She said, thinking out loud.

Sesshoumaru regarded her as she tried to figure out a solution. He knew exactly what their weakness was, but any attempts to utilize it thus far garnered fruitless results. Still, the creatures had been under attack for quite some time and they might be fatigued and distracted by now. Perhaps if they tried again...

"Miko." He commanded, gaining her attention. "Fire an arrow at the enemy."

She looked at him dubiously and doubted it would work, but notched an arrow anyways. "Hit the mark..." She murmured under her breath and sent it flying on target. As expected the large monster she had been aiming for pulled its gigantic body away right before impact and continued on as if nothing had happened. The arrow whizzed by before sinking into a far off tree. She looked to Sesshoumaru and saw his eyes glint in frustration. The wheels in her mind clicked into place and she understood what he had been testing.

"They're only dodging holy attacks." She said. "They aren't concerned at all by yours or Inuyasha's demonic energy, but they purposefully avoid my arrows and Miroku's ofudas."

She felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. They had avoided close-quarters combat after seeing how any weapon that cut into them would merely be absorbed and melted by their foul bodies. Hiraikotsu had been proof of that. She also hadn't even been sure her holy powers would work on them.

Although their aura was incredibly evil, it was…off somehow. Something about it didn't quite feel demonic. She hadn't been able to get close enough to actually test it out, though. Since then they'd been so preoccupied in avoiding being overrun, that they had little time to think of much else.

"_At least now I know they actually _have_ a weakness_." She thought to herself.

Now the only problem was to figure out how to get close enough so that her holy powers would be effective without being instantly killed. The Osoroshii were capable of great bursts of speed, despite their lurching pursuit. That made them unpredictable. If they were fast enough to avoid a speeding arrow, then how could she possibly hope to be fast enough to attack them?

Miroku and Sango had been listening to their conversation and she could see that they were thinking the same thing. She glanced at the unused arrow in her hand and suddenly an idea came to her. She had never tried it before, but the basic principles were there.

If she could imbue her spiritual power into an object like a sword or an arrow...then why couldn't she imbue her own body with it? She looked up at Sesshoumaru with a victorious smile and grabbed her sword from her back.

"I have an idea."

...

Inuyasha sent one last blast of his Kongosoha before finally retreating back to the group.

"Where the hell have you been, Sesshoumaru! You expect me to do all the dirty work myself?!"

"Quiet half-breed." He said harshly, not even bothering to look up from where he was staring intently.

Inuyasha followed his gaze and saw Kagome sitting in a meditation pose with her sword over her lap. Her whole body was glowing with a bright pink light.

"What the hell is going on!" He said, not bothering to quiet his voice in the slightest.

"SHHHH!" This time it was Sango who hissed at him. "Can't you see she's trying to concentrate?"

He looked to Kagome and saw beads of sweat forming on her brow with the effort of whatever it was she was doing.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" His irritation quickly escalated into concern. And when he was concerned he got angry. Miroku quickly walked over to his friend and placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha." His voice was soothing but firm and Inuyasha tore his eyes away from the somewhat pained look on Kagome's face. "Kagome-san is unharmed. She has discovered a way to defeat the enemy."

The hanyou looked over his shoulder to the creatures that were starting to reform their bodies around his diamond shards. They didn't have time for a lengthy discussion.

"So get to the point already! What the hell is she doing?"

"If you would be silent for moment half-breed, you would find out." Sesshoumaru said his voice tight with irritation. It was clear that he was a breath away from knocking his brother unconscious. Miroku quickly intervened.

"While you were fighting, Inuyasha, it became obvious that the enemy made no effort to avoid yours or Sesshoumaru-sama's demonic attacks, but seemed repelled by our holy arrows and ofudas."

"Yeah, that ain't too unusual."

The monk tried to ignore the sarcasm in the hanyou's voice and continued.

"Yes. Clearly despite their power, they are still weak to purification just like any other demon would be. The problem lies in administering a holy attack successfully when it has been shown that they can evade our long-ranged assaults. The solution is that we have to get closer."

Inuyasha tensed. He didn't like where this was going.

"Kagome-san suggested that if she could saturate herself with holy power, she would essentially be able to turn herself into a weapon. Much in the way she would a sword or holy arrow. The theory is that they won't be able to touch her without getting burned and she will be able to get close enough to inflict damage and weaken them."

Inuyasha growled and lifted his fist in anger.

"What the hell do you expect her to do? Go up and hug the damn things?!"

This was outrageous. He didn't want Kagome going _near_ those monsters.

"There's no way I'm letting this happen!" He roared.

"None of us like it, Inuyasha." Sango joined in angrily. "But we have to be able to get closer to them if we want to win. We can't just run around the field all day throwing attacks that don't do a thing to hurt them. We have to trust Kagome-chan."

The Osoroshii were almost completely recovered now and were slowly starting their course to where the group had retreated. They didn't have much time.

"It is a sound plan." Sesshoumaru interjected smoothly.

"Of course it's a sound plan to YOU! You don't give a DAMN whether she gets hurt or not!" The hanyou was completely red in the face by now and screaming at his brother. He missed the way the taiyoukai's eyes flashed crimson at the accusation.

"I won't get hurt, Inuyasha."

Kagome's calm voice startled them out of their fight and they all turned in her direction. They saw her stiffly rise to her feet as if she were sore before straightening up confidently. Her whole body had an aura of burning pink light, as did the sword that was held at her side. There was a ring of white shining around her irises, making the blue in them look almost electric. She looked unreal and they couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. They could feel warm waves of energy radiating off of her like a heater.

"I don't know how long I can hold this, so we have to act now." She said. "Just stay back until they're weakened enough to be killed."

She started walking towards the field in the direction of the Osoroshii. They had become almost frenzied when they sensed the increase of her power and had doubled their pace towards the group. Inuyasha blocked her path and reached to stop her, but she pulled herself away quickly.

"Don't touch me, Inuyasha!" She said urgently. "I'm not sure if this aura will hurt you or not."

He dropped his hand, but didn't get out of her way.

"Kagome...you don't know that this shield or whatever is going to protect you." _What if it doesn't work_? Was the worried question in his eyes. He searched her face, but she merely looked at him confidently.

"It will, Inuyasha. Trust me."

He looked at her moment longer, but soon realized she wouldn't budge on this. There was no sense arguing…and he did trust her. He nodded and took his place by her side drawing Tetsusaiga. A self-assured smirk stretched on his face and the others fell into place behind them.

"Well what are we waiting for, then?" He said as Tetsusaiga roared to life in his hand. "Let's go kill the slimy bastards once and for all."

"Wait." Came the unexpected voice of his brother.

"What the hell is it now?" Inuyasha said bitingly. "Wasn't this what you wanted?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his little brother before directing his gaze towards the miko.

"Do you have enough power left to imbue another object?"

Kagome furrowed her brow. "I think so..." she said.

"Hn. Charge the monk and the taijiya's weapons."

Kagome frowned. She hadn't wanted Miroku or Sango close enough to use their short-range weapons. Unlike her, they didn't have a barrier of purity around them as protection. Sensing her hesitation, he spoke sternly.

"Would you leave them defenseless?"

Casting her eyes down she shook her head in the negative. Giving her a nod of approval for her submission he issued his order again.

"Charge their weapons."

She walked to her friends and proceeded to do as she was told. Sesshoumaru turned sharply to his brother.

"Inuyasha," he said authoritatively. "Attack from the left and keep them distracted. I will join you shortly with an attack from the right. You and I shall flank them with Souryuuha and Kongosoha clearing a path for the miko to attack. Once they are sufficiently weakened by her reiki, we will regroup and issue the final blow. Understood?"

Inuyasha wanted to argue at being bossed by the older male, but he saw the sense in his plan. He gave his brother a defiant look before darting off to begin delivering blows to the enemy. It didn't take long for the miko to finish her work and the rest of the group rushed back to his side.

"We are ready, Sesshoumaru-sama." The monk said.

Sesshoumaru regarded the glowing weapons in their hands. He knew they wouldn't hold their power forever, but it should be enough to get a few good blows in.

"Monk. Slayer. You will aid in keeping the enemy distracted so that the miko can weaken them. Avoid touching their bodies directly. Understood?"

Miroku nodded in agreement. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Without any further prompts, they leapt onto Kirara and took to the skies. Kagome watched them fly off with a worried frown, but was soon brought back to attention by Sesshoumaru.

"Miko. After Inuyasha and I distract them you must do your best to make them vulnerable. Do you know what to do?"

She tightened her grip on her sword.

"Hai." She cast one last apprehensive glance to her friends as they engaged in battle. Sesshoumaru grasped her chin in a fluid motion and turned her face to make her look him in the eyes.

"They can handle themselves miko."

Sesshoumaru's reproach was overshadowed by his surprise when her aura licked over his hand soothingly. It didn't burn as he had expected it to. He had a resistance to purification, but still. There should have been some kind of sting or pain when he touched her. However this...it felt peaceful. Warm. Sesshoumaru dropped his hand slowly, but did not look away from her eyes.

"Do not become distracted." He finished in a softer tone.

Kagome steeled her resolve. "I won't."

He raised a cocky eyebrow at her before turning and bounding away in a great leap towards the enemy. He released a massive Souryuuha that made the earth shake. She looked on in awe at the raw power of his attack, but quickly reminded herself to focus. She took a self-assuring breath and made ready to join the fight.

"Okay, Kagome." She said to herself. "Don't screw this up."

And with that, she ran into battle.

**Author's Note:**

Hello! Sorry for not updating over the weekend, I didn't have my files. So the next chapter is the where the battle really kicks into gear. It's long and intense so grab a snack before you start reading it, hehe. On a side note, a few of you may be wondering why Kagome didn't charge Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's weapons as well. My reasoning is that Tokijin and Tetsusaiga are sentient, demonic swords. Since they aren't empty vessels, she couldn't really just put her power into them. What's more, if she tried she'd probably end up purifying them. I played around with working the explanation into the story, but it just felt clunky so I left it out. I decided a quick note would be better, just in case the reason couldn't be inferred. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy what's coming next. Thanks so, so much for your reviews and for following the story! It truly makes my day when I get those email alerts :) I appreciate it so much! 3 you guys!


	11. Chapter 11: The Battle Pt 2

**Chapter 11: The Battle Pt. 2**

The Osoroshii had become completely frenetic as Kagome came near. Their bodies seemed to quiver and pulse as they let out a strange guttural screech. It sent a chill down her spine, but she kept running towards them anyways.

As she got closer, the creatures broke formation for the first time since their appearance and lurched their massive bodies around with erratic speed. They completely ignored the attacks of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru and seemed to be doing everything in their power just to get to her. The battle shifted in an instant, transforming the controlled attacks of her friends into a struggle to keep their heads above water. Any plans they may have had about executing an organized assault quickly disappeared in the face of the enemy's attacks.

The only one who calmly continued to release powerful, calculated maneuvers was Sesshoumaru but even he had his hands full. The taiyoukai kept four of them occupied, while Inuyasha took three. Sango and Miroku kept the last one busy by flying circles around it with Kirara, taking the occasional swipe with their empowered weapons. The firecat's agility was the only thing that saved them from being swatted out of the sky by the monsters meaty arms. It was taking everything they had just to keep from being overrun and she hadn't even entered the battle yet.

Kagome's concern redoubled and she quickened her pace. A pulse of energy coursed through her, as though her holy powers were reacting to her adrenaline rush. She had no time to realize that her body was moving much faster than it should have been able to. Before she knew it, she was already upon the first enemy; the one attacking Sango and Miroku.

This Osoroshii was the most agitated by far. It was clear that purity of Sango and Miroku's spiritually enhanced weapons actually hurt the beast. It was the only one whose attention was not solely focused on her. Kagome took advantage of its distraction and was soon right on top of it. It turned to face her but was unable to dodge the blast of holy energy shot from her hand. It let out an ungodly scream as its rotten flesh seared off its body. Its whole right arm disintegrated into nothing. It tried to grab her with its other hand, but was repelled back by the aura surrounding her body.

"_It's working_..."

She barely had time to rejoice before the grotesque thing was lunging at her. The only thing that saved her from being enveloped by its black body was a swift strike from Miroku's staff. He leapt from Kirara's back and sliced into the creature from behind. It roared and arched as the staff burned into its flesh, but the weapon did not cut through like Kagome's attack had. As Miroku landed, Sango swooped down and grabbed his outstretched hand like a trapeze artist. He swung around and remounted Kirara. Once situated, the firecat ascended skyward but not before Sango used the upwards force to send her sword right through the creature's head.

Whether it was the sharpness of the blade or the extra momentum afforded by Kirara, this time the weapon did slice through, splitting the creature's head open vertically. The hulking thing staggered where it stood, as if it had no control over its body. Its eyes blinked independently of each other as its nervous system misfired. A few seconds later it collapsed. Kagome wasted no time sheathing her sword and firing an arrow into its chest. The creature convulsed but did not disintegrate. Miroku and Sango alighted to the ground and took up battle stances beside her. She fired a succession of arrows into its chest until finally, after the sixth arrow it stopped convulsing and turned an ashen color. Kagome watched to make certain it was truly destroyed, another arrow drawn and ready in her bow. A moment later, the smell of death was replaced by the smell of clean ash as the creature's humongous body fell apart and blew away into the wind.

Kagome lowered her arrow, but drew it up again almost immediately when a pained cry sounded out behind her. She turned to see that the remaining Osoroshii had gone completely berserk at the death of one of their brethren. Inuyasha was completely overrun and Sesshoumaru was steadily being beaten back by the horde. The cry she had heard had come from Inuyasha. One of the creatures had grabbed onto his arm and was now holding him in midair. The sleeve of his firerat robe bubbled and hissed where the Osoroshii touched it. The material gave way and the black sludge of the creature's hand began dissolving his skin. He dangled and kicked ineffectually to get loose, but then the creature grabbed his other arm and made ready to tear him asunder. Kagome quickly drew back the arrow she had notched and fired it at the monster. It didn't hit, but it was enough to make it drop Inuyasha.

The hanyou quickly jumped back from the monster and tore off his haori before the sludge could burn his other arm. The firerat robe bubbled and oozed on the ground where he had thrown it before turning into a steaming black puddle. He gave the destroyed heirloom a fleeting, mournful glance before releasing one last angry Diamond Shard attack at the enemy. It skewered them to the ground, albeit temporarily. Satisfied that the Osoroshii were sufficiently delayed, he retreated several yards, panting heavily.

Kagome rushed to his side to look at the damage. An angry red mark tinged with black edges spread over his whole bicep and part of his forearm. It was bad, but she was grateful that worse hadn't happened. When Inuyasha had been grabbed the other two Osoroshii had thankfully ignored him in favor of turning in Kagome's direction. If all three had chosen to attack him at once…he would have been a goner. Kagome tried not to think about that as she examined his wound. Sango and Miroku flew on and began aerial assaults on the three Osoroshii to keep them occupied while Kagome treated his injury.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. Her hands hovered over him but didn't make contact. She was still afraid to touch him with so much reiki flowing through her skin.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just my arm burns like hell." He grimaced as he moved to show her.

"Sit down and let me look at it properly."

He didn't have the strength to argue and kneeled down as he was told. The black was spreading faster than his healing powers could compensate for and his face was beginning to sweat with a fever. His eyes turned glassy as he looked like he was mere moments away from passing out.

Kagome held her hand over his wound in sympathy, wanting so much to help, but unsure if her touch would hurt him in this heightened state. Unfortunately turning it off wasn't an option. It would take too much time and energy to reform her aura again and they were going to need her powers to survive. She looked up from his arm to see the Osoroshii recovering faster than ever before. Their rage fueled their power and soon Miroku and Sango would be no match for them. She didn't have much time to fuss.

"Let's at least get you bandaged up."

She took her hand away to rip off a part of her undershirt for a bandage and Inuyasha grunted in pain. The sudden noise pulled her from her task and she immediately looked at the wound, expecting to see the necrosis spreading. Instead she saw that right where her hand had been hovering, the skin looked decidedly pinker. Healthier. Frowning, she looked closer and slowly held her hand over his arm again. His frame relaxed and his breathing became less labored, as if his pain was being relieved. Her eyes widened in amazement. Her aura wasn't hurting him. It was _healing_ him.

Kagome's mind went to Sesshoumaru and how he had touched her face before battle. When his strong fingers had grabbed her chin her aura had seemed to...caress him. It hadn't bucked up or hurt him like she had been expecting it to. At the time, she had chalked it up to his natural immunity to reiki. However now it seemed to her that her powers were smart enough to tell friend from foe, even going so far as to heal someone with demon blood. It was amazing.

She heard a roar from the Osoroshii and looked up to see Sesshoumaru stagger under the exertion of releasing yet another Souryuuha. The taiyoukai had been relentless in his attacks, but even his power couldn't last forever. She immediately came back to herself and sprung into action. She would examine the mysteries of her reiki later. Now she had to help her friends.

Without warning, Kagome brought her hands up to Inuyasha and grabbed onto his arm. He took a sharp inhalation of breath as they came into contact. A cold rush went through his bloodstream before a pleasant warmth settled over him.

"Kagome...wha..?" He said hazily. As her powers washed over him he felt lulled, like he was halfway between asleep and awake. She lowered him to the ground and he complied without argument.

"Shh." She said. Her eyes were hooded in concentration as her hands moved to another spot on his arm. "I'm healing you."

Inuyasha felt like he was basking in the sun. It was as though every good feeling he'd ever experienced with Kagome had settled over him like a blanket. He felt perfectly at peace.

"I didn't know you could do that." He murmured with a half smile. His voice was slightly slurred and hoarse from the fever.

"Yeah...me neither."

Kagome smiled faintly in return and moved to the last part of his arm. A few more seconds passed as her powers continued to heal him and Inuyasha dreamily put a hand over hers.

"Feels nice." He whispered.

Kagome laughed a little at his delirium. It did feel nice. It was like she had tapped into all the good feelings they shared about their friendship. It radiated and hummed through each other like a heartbeat.

"Mmm...we're almost done."

Despite the feeling of peace they shared during the healing, she could constantly feel the struggle of her other teammates in the back of her mind. Being connected to her powers like this gave her an odd kind of awareness to all the other auras in the field. She could feel the strain on Sesshoumaru as he kept the powerful foes at bay. Kirara was growing fatigued from dodging three Osoroshii while carrying two people on her back. Sango and Miroku were tired, but still burned brightly. Their weapons, however, were starting to diminish. The holy powers infused in them wouldn't hold out much longer. She was glad Inuyasha was almost healed and they would be rejoining the group soon.

When she felt the last ounce of impurity leave his wound and she removed her hands. Her eyes fluttered open completely and she surveyed her handiwork. His arm was marked where the burn had been with pink new skin, but there was no sign of the black decay anymore. Kagome sighed in relief. It had only taken a few minutes, but his wound seemed completely healed now. Satisfied that he was in the clear, she staggered to her feet and drew her sword, ready to reenter the battle. She was tired, but there was no time to waste.

It took Inuyasha a second longer to come out of his haze but he soon got up and transformed Tetsusaiga. His arm felt a little stiff, but other than that he felt _good_. Like he had been completely rejuvenated.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "Go help Sesshoumaru. I'll help Sango and Miroku. When Sesshoumaru is rested enough, come back and help us kill the ones I've crippled. "

Inuyasha looked to his brother and saw him weaving in and out of the Osoroshii, sending bursts of Kenatsu into them as he passed. He begrudgingly respected that his brother was still standing after expending such massive amounts of energy. Any other youkai would have collapsed by now. Still, although he moved with blinding speed, Inuyasha could tell that his movements were losing their fluidity. He was getting tired.

"Keh, the bastard could use all the help he can get." He said derisively.

Kagome gave her friend a wry smile. "Back to name calling? You must be feeling better."

Inuyasha smirked and made ready to leap, but not before looking over his shoulder one last time.

"I'll come back for you soon, 'Gome."

He bounded away towards his brother, but not before sending a blast of Kaze no Kizu to the Osoroshii she would soon be fighting. Kagome smirked at his actions. _He can never just follow orders, can he_?

She took a deep breath and bolstered herself before running back into the fight.

…

Sesshoumaru dodged another swipe from the enemy as they tried to clamor past him to get to the miko. The creatures were ravenous. It was all he could do to keep them occupied and away from her.

When his brother had been captured by one of the beasts, he felt his instincts press in on him like a dark cloud. Those abominations had no right laying their filthy hands on one of his kin. Despite his intense dislike for his sibling, being torn apart by one of these disgusting creatures was _not _how one of his bloodline should die. He could feel his inner beast clawing at him from the inside. Fatigue had made him raw and susceptible to his pack bond. It took all of his willpower to keep the animal within him at bay. Turning into a gigantic dog would do them little good if the enemy could simply reform after being crushed. Not to mention they were toxic to the touch. He knew that if he tried to maul them with his gigantic jaws it would only poison him, and then where would they be? He couldn't afford to be weak right now. He firmly grasped onto his control and pushed his way through the enemy to go to Inuyasha's aid.

When the miko shot her arrow and released his brother from the clutches of the Osoroshii, his instincts quieted down some. He was irritated by the more primal side of himself that only recognized Inuyasha as pack, not the inane nuisance he really was. He took out his frustrations by unleashing another crippling Souryuuha. It washed over his enemies and extended to hit the ones the attacking the monk and the slayer as well. Their movements were slowed by coursing electricity, buying them some time. Sesshoumaru swayed on his feet from the exertion but quickly regained his composure. He would _not_ be beaten by these creatures.

As the monsters were temporarily weakened from his attack, he looked to see how the miko and his brother were faring. She kneeled on the ground some distance away, hovering over his sibling in concern. The hanyou was lying down and they were both glowing with a soft pink light. He didn't know what she was doing to him, but he could see Inuyasha holding her hand with a peaceful look on his face. Clearly the taiyoukai was not the only one who felt a certain pleasantness from her aura. Sesshoumaru scowled at the tenderness in Inuyasha's expression.

"_Weakling_." He thought.

Feeling unreasonably angry at the sight they made, he focused back on the battle and attacked with renewed ferocity.

…

When Kagome reentered the fray, she saw that her friends had taken full advantage of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's attacks. The three Osoroshii they fought were littered with burn marks. One even had a good sized gash in its neck. Without her stronger spiritual attacks the wounds had already begun to knit back together, but thankfully it slowed down their movements. Kagome didn't complain. She was grateful for any advantage they could get.

She focused her attacks on the one with the neck wound. It would be the most vulnerable. Miroku dismounted Kirara and attacked the Osoroshii by her side to give her an opening. Kagome quickly strafed to the left and leapt up to land her blow. Her blade sliced through its neck and she felt a wave of satisfaction as the creature's head fell from its body. Miroku quickly took up defense so she could finish the job while Sango attacked from above to divide the other monster's attention.

Kagome took the bow from her back and finished it off with a series of arrows, like she had done the first. Without missing a beat, she quickly fired an arrow into another that was only a few inches away from crushing Miroku. This time her arrow hit home and the creature wailed as its side began to disintegrate.

The taijiya deftly swooped down and slashed at its head, but the weakened Osoroshii wasn't as unfocused as it seemed. To everyone's shock and horror, it slammed an arm into Kirara, knocking both slayer and firecat out of the air. Sango hit the ground hard and rolled several feet before stopping. Kirara lay unmoving a few feet away from her, a red burn mark slowly spreading where the Osoroshii had hit her.

"Sango! Kirara!" Miroku cried out and tried to rush to their side. He didn't get more than a foot before the slithering body of another Osoroshii blocked his path. He struck out at the monster with his staff, but watched in horror as the weapon flickered and lost its holy power upon contact. It stuck out from the creature's side, drained and completely useless.

"Miroku!" Kagome cried out as the Osoroshii made ready to devour her friend. Before she hardly knew what was happening, she felt a wave of power gush out of her. The monster only had time to look in her direction before the wall of energy hit and completely disintegrated both it and its brother from existence.

Kagome felt her vision go white and spotty as all the blood rushed from her head. She swayed on her feet and would have fallen over if weren't for two strong hands that suddenly braced her shoulders. When she felt prayer beads digging into her arm, she realized it was Miroku.

"Kagome-san."

She didn't respond immediately and he gave her shoulders a firm shake.

"Kagome-san, are you alright?" He said more forcefully.

Kagome blinked blearily and felt the blood come back to her face. Her heart still skipped around from the exertion, but she felt her awareness returning.

"Did we get 'em?" She said groggily.

He let out a short, relieved laugh as he helped her stay upright.

"Yes, we got them. They're both dead. Now only the four that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are fighting remain."

Kagome steadied herself and he released her shoulders. She saw him cast an anxious glance over to Sango who was starting to stir.

"I'm fine." She said. "Go see to Sango and Kirara and make sure they're safe. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and I will take care of the rest."

He cast her an uncertain look. As much as he wanted to rush to Sango's side, he wasn't sure Kagome was ready to go back into battle. Any miko, even a powerful one, would have been knocked flat from using so much power. He wondered how much she really had left...

"Miroku." She said firmly, snapping him back to attention. "I'm fine. Please, go make sure they're ok. I won't be able to focus if I'm worrying about them."

Miroku's expression grew frustrated, but he knew she was right. Without a weapon he was more or less useless. He could have perhaps used Sango's sword, but it too had flickered and died shortly after her fall. He wasn't much of a swordsman anyways. No. He would be a greater help if he stayed behind and ensured that their injured members were looked after. Seeing that he understood, she thought of one more thing before sending him off.

"Give me one of your sutras."

A confused look passed over his face but he complied. She concentrated hard and pushed past her fatigue to imbue the sutra with her reiki.

"Put it on Kirara's wound. It will delay the infection from spreading." Her face was pallid as a bead of sweat trickled down her forehead. "I'm afraid it's all I can do right now."

"Hai, Kagome-san."

He looked at her and doubted if she was really okay to fight, but a pained groan from Sango kept him from interfering anymore. He pulled away with a confirming nod.

"Be safe."

He said no more, only rushed to his beloved's side and erected a barrier around them. She watched him place the sutra on Kirara and was relieved to see the firecat relax under its power. Satisfied that they were out of immediate danger, she turned to face the remaining enemy and steadied herself.

Despite her assurances, she was not as fine as she said. Her head pounded mercilessly and she had to swallow back the waves of nausea that rolled through her stomach. She could feel her aura flickering over her like flames, instead of the controlled steady glow it had been before. The pressure of keeping it reigned in was crushing her chest like a heart attack. It was taking all her willpower just to hold it steadily inside and stay standing. She wanted nothing more than to collapse and let herself pass out into oblivion...but she couldn't. She wouldn't. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru needed her.

They were doing their best to keep the enemy occupied, but the Osoroshii pressed in on the two brothers ruthlessly, pushing them back towards her direction. Kagome took a steadying breath to calm the overpowering headache that bloomed behind her eyes and pulled an arrow from her quiver.

"Fine." She bit out as she drew back the bowstring to her chin. "You bastards want me? Come and get me."

She let her arrow fly towards the enemy leaving a trail of swirling pink energy behind. The arrow was consumed by pink flames instead of the comet-like glow that usually surrounded it. It was wild and unruly and lashed out at the Osoroshii as it approached. The creature dodged the actual projectile but roared in pain as the reiki burned over it like fire anyways. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in taking advantage of its weakness and quickly cut the demon in half from top to bottom with a Kenatsu. It lay split in two on the ground twitching sporadically, but it was not dead. Sesshoumaru had no time to inflict more damage as the other three Osoroshii attacked him and Inuyasha with renewed viciousness.

Kagome would have taken the opportunity to take out the injured monster with her arrows, but the others completely obstructed her shot. Upon thinking about it, that was probably a good thing. There was no way she could have sent out another arrow like that without passing out completely. It drained too much power.

She staggered forward and threw down her bow and quiver. Unsheathing her sword, she forced down the bile that rose in her throat as her aura pulled out of her and spread down the blade. She knew she was pushing herself to the limits, but what choice did she have? She had to finish this. Her power pushed against her frantically, threatening to sputter out of control, but she gritted her teeth and kept it in.

"Just a little bit longer..." She said to herself, panting heavily. Kagome gathered the remnants of her strength and ran to defeat the last of the Osoroshii.

Inuyasha felt sputtering waves of reiki behind him and turned towards its source. He saw Kagome jogging painfully towards them, looking like every step she took was agony.

"Kagome!" He cried and quickly left his brother to keep the three Osoroshii at bay. Sesshoumaru grunted and bared his teeth as he held the line left slack by his abrupt departure, but Inuyasha didn't care. He knew the bastard could handle it.

The hanyou quickly ran the distance to her side, swooped down and scooped her up. She gratefully went limp in his arms.

"See?" He said, his bravado masking his concern. "I told you I'd come back for you."

Kagome scoffed weakly and tugged at his forelock as they bounded toward the enemy.

"A little, late don't you think? I've already killed half of them."

"Keh." He smirked. "Don't let it go to your head." He looked down at her in worry, slowing his pace so she could rest. "Seriously, though. Are you okay to fight?"

He could feel her aura sputtering around her as if it would fly off the handle at any moment. Where before it felt peaceful, now it felt strained and tense with exhaustion. She didn't look too good, either. Her face was pale and drenched in a cold sweat. He saw her brows draw down into a determined frown as she closed her eyes and responded.

"I have to be okay, Inuyasha. We don't have a choice. It's not like we can just let those things go."

He scowled at the tone in her voice. She sounded far too resigned for his liking. Kagome opened her eyes when she felt a low growl vibrating through his chest. She was met with his angry expression.

"Don't get yourself killed." He said firmly.

She glared at him despite her headache and he glared right back. They were only about a hundred yards from where Sesshoumaru kept the enemy at bay when he came to a halt. She squirmed to get out of his arms, but he held on fast.

"Let me go Inuyasha."

"No."

He tightened his grip on her as she struggled even harder.

"I said let me go!" She growled in frustration.

Her aura sparked to life with her temper and pricked his skin like a static shock. Inuyasha smirked. That's what he had been looking for. Despite her haggard appearance, she still had it. That iron will that would see her through anything. That tone she used before...he hadn't liked it. She had sounded so defeated. He wasn't about to let her go before knowing for sure that she would fight with everything she had to _survive, _not just win. Just to be sure, he looked her in the eye and brought his face closer to emphasize his words.

"_Don't_ get yourself killed." He repeated, a hint of a growl bringing his voice down an octave.

She frowned and wriggled out of his arms, annoyed that he was questioning her.

"I won't." She said with a huff.

He smirked as he felt her aura brighten and even out, growing stronger with her ire. It still licked around her like flames instead of a glow, but it wasn't quite so unstable. If the situation weren't so serious, he would have laughed at how ticked off she was. It was comforting that he could always rely on that hot head of hers to get her through even the most impossible of situations. Her temper certainly was a powerful thing.Getting back to business, he made ready to leave her side.

"I'm going to help Sesshoumaru keep the others distracted." He said. "You go in and polish off the injured one. Got it?"

"Yes, you jerk, I think I know the game plan by now."

Her voice was terse but there was no real anger behind it. He smirked at her annoyance before bounding away. Kagome jogged after him, feeling irritated and tired but not nearly as sick as before. She made a mental note to thank him later.

Inuyasha blazed back into battle with a powerful Wind Scar attack and Kagome pulled her strength to run around the enemy to the injured Osoroshii. A large one materialized before her, but it was immediately blasted backwards by a Kenatsu from Sesshoumaru. She kept running without hesitation and made it to the demon with no further interference. The creature still lay in two pieces, twitching and coursing with pink sparks of reiki, but it was already starting to reattach itself at the tail. She quickly dispatched it with her sword, stabbing each separate half where the brain would be. It promptly shuddered, turned to ash and crumbled away into nothingness. As she pulled her sword out and caught her breath, the telltale queasiness overtook her once more. Apparently her second wind wasn't going to last long.

She turned and ran towards the next Osoroshii, waiting until Sesshoumaru hit it with an energy attack before bringing her sword into its side with a sideways arc. The creature buckled under the assault, but did not fall. Sesshoumaru followed her hit with an immediate strike from above. His Kenatsu connected, but the Osoroshii fainted to the left with incredible speed and brought its arm down on the taiyoukai, shattering his armor. Sesshoumaru leapt out of the way, but not fast enough. He hissed in pain as he was hit again by the toxic flesh.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried in alarm. She sent a blast of energy hurling from her hand and was glad when it, coupled with their previous attacks, managed to send the creature backwards. Inuyasha quickly took up defense and held the line as Kagome rushed to the taiyoukai's side and helped him pull off his rapidly dissolving garment.

The black flesh of the Osoroshii had already melted through his empty haori sleeve and burned into his vulnerable side. He had been struck on his left and without his arm to take the blow the poison was melting into his ribcage. He took a knee and concentrated his own poisons to keep the degeneration from spreading. It slowed the progress, but didn't stop it.

Kagome fought back the headache that throbbed in her temples and examined his wound. The melting flesh and exposed white of his ribs did nothing to quell her burgeoning nausea, but she took a deep breath and managed to keep the contents of her stomach where it belonged.

"We have to get you healed." She said, her voice taking a clinical edge to it.

She moved her hands to his side, but was stopped when a large clawed hand grasped her wrist.

"You do not have the strength to do this, miko." He kept his voice even despite the pain marring his forehead.

She pulled her hand away with a small tug, but he didn't release her. A stubborn fire sparked in her tired eyes.

"Don't underestimate me, Sesshoumaru." She said curtly and then managed to give him a roguish smile. "I'm your ally, remember?"

He was slightly taken aback by her words and he considered her for a moment. There was no mistaking the determination he saw shining in her blue eyes and it halted his protests. He lowered her hand but did not let it go.

"Get the infection under control. My poison shall stem it once it is minimized. Do nothing more than that, miko."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Only he could be so bossy while facing a critical injury. She nodded in agreement and he released her hand. Focusing her powers she tried to keep them steady around her hands. Her sweater stuck uncomfortably to her chest as she perspired from the exertion.

Sesshoumaru evened out his breath and braced himself. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he imagined having reiki pressed into an open wound would not be pleasant.

When she had sufficient control over herself and placed her hands on his side, the sensation was not as he expected. Her powers washed over him like an arctic wind and he sucked in his breath before releasing it in a shuddering exhalation. The feeling soon transformed into a radiating heat around his heart. Sesshoumaru felt overwhelmed by the sensation. Strength, honor, respect...all the feelings he valued thrummed through him and were echoed back by steady rhythm of the miko's heart. He felt what she felt and so much more. He was awed by the magnitude of the emotions she carried -so much bravery, so much _love_. As their connection lingered, it felt like a bonfire blazed within him. It was all he could do to keep his self-awareness and not be overwhelmed by the intensity of it all.

He could feel his wound knitting shut, the poison from the Osoroshii burning away with her powers. They had only been connected for about a minute, but his wound had closed down to a fraction of what it was - partly in thanks to his accelerated healing as well. As it progressed, he felt the miko's heart rate speed up through their connection. He opened his eyes and saw that her face was flushed and her breathing was shallow and labored. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hands and tried to pull them away, but she resisted.

"Enough, miko. You must stop."

Her face pulled down into a grimace, but she didn't stop her healing. She was being consumed by the momentum of her powers.

"Miko stop." He said more forcefully and again tried to pry her away.

For some reason he couldn't pull her hands off. The small limbs had taken on an unnatural strength with the rise of her energy. Her powers flickered around her unstably and a pained whimper escaped her mouth.

"Kagome!" He said sharply with a firm shake to her shoulder.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped for air as she broke away from their connection. Sesshoumaru held on fast to her shoulder and searched her face. Her eyes fluttered and looked around, as if she didn't know where she was. As he held her, he could feel her muscles quaking from overuse and her face was flushed and feverish.

Her expression started to clear and he leaned her back on her knees. She immediately pulled away and crawled off several feet to dry heave. Luckily nothing came up. As she kneeled on all fours and caught her breath, Sesshoumaru leaned forward tentatively to check on her. He was so focused on her he didn't notice the Osoroshii they had previously injured slip past Inuyasha's defense.

"Kagome, watch out!" Inuyasha cried in panic.

No sooner had he the warning than the monster swung its humongous arm down like a log and hit her from her crouched position. She screamed as her body was thrown several yards away and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Sesshoumaru cursed his lack of attention! His senses were in such a disarray from the healing, he hadn't noticed its approach until was too late to do anything about it! He snarled and flew with all his speed to the creature that had attacked her. Luckily her aura had burst out in defense when it struck her and severely weakened it. The pink energy crackled over its body causing the creature to stagger forward lamely. Sesshoumaru wasted no time in charging his blade and sending a massive Souryuuha to obliterate the detestable vermin.

He watched in satisfaction as the mighty blue dragon ripped over its body and tore it to pieces. Each part of it became nothing more than a fragment sparkling with holy power before disappearing completely. After its demise was confirmed, he quickly turned to the miko and saw her prone form struggling to prop herself up. He made to go to her side but stopped when he saw her powers crackling violently around her. The hit from the Osoroshii had been the last strain she could take. She looked up at him with a pained expression on her face.

"I can't hold it in anymore!" she cried out desperately. "Get away from me!"

She struggled to her feet as her powers grew around her like an impending explosion.

"Inuyasha, get back!" Sesshoumaru commanded before leaping several yards away. The hanyou turned at the shout and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Kagome's skin glowed with a bright white light. Her long, dark hair floated up around her in silky tendrils, lifted by the growing energy. She levitated several inches off the ground with her eyes clenched shut, curling in on herself slightly as if trying to hold the massive amount of power inside. A dome of light encompassed her, flooding the field with its glow. It crackled unstably as if ready to burst causing the very air to thrum with its increasing aura. Sensing the sheer magnitude of her power, Inuyasha scrambled to get to a safe distance and quickly leapt to the other side of his brother.

The two remaining Osoroshii turned towards the corona of power she was emitting with a look of vague terror on their faces. They seemed trapped by the light that washed over them and were unable to move.

In the blink of an eye, the dam on her control broke. Her eyes flew open and in that instant, the energy seemed to suck in the atmosphere like an atom bomb before exploding out around her in a flood of burning light. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha shielded their eyes from the blinding flash and drove their swords into the ground to keep from being blown backwards. It swept over them like a hurricane and it was all they could do to stay on their feet.

A pained screech came from the Osoroshii. Sesshoumaru peered past his forearm to watch as the creatures were burned away layer by layer from her purity. He looked to Kagome and saw her ebony hair flying around her wildly, her expression calm and other-worldly as she completely annihilated the enemy. Her eyes glowed with white energy and her hands were held out palm open at her side. If it weren't for her modern clothing, she would have looked like a vengeful goddess brought down to destroy their enemies. His eyes widened at the sheer force of her power as the creatures writhed in agony, burning away until nothing was left of them but glittering dust.

After they were destroyed, her powers swelled out in one last burst before slowly receding back into her body. The force of the final blast made Inuyasha lose his grip on Tetsusaiga and sent him flying into a tree. He crumpled to the ground and cradled his leg, sure that his femur was completely broken.

Sesshoumaru rushed to her side as she slowly touched ground, catching her as she swayed on her feet. He held onto her as she leaned against his bare chest seemingly unconscious. He tilted her back so her head could roll to the side and examined her face. Her complexion was extremely pallid and dark circles marred the undersides of her eyes.

"Kagome."

Her eyelids fluttered open at the sound of his voice and he was relieved to see her irises back to their normal color. His strong arm was the only thing that kept her upright as her whole body sagged against him. She looked into his face weakly.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"I am here, miko." He looked her over for any injuries, but found none. He returned his gaze to her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice dry and frail.

"The enemy has been defeated. You have slain them."

Her brows knit down in concern.

"The others..." She trailed in a groggy voice. Her eyes struggled to stay open.

He glanced up and saw Inuyasha limping over to where they were. He had grabbed Tetsusaiga on his way over and was now using it as a crutch. From the corner of his eye he saw that the monk had released his barrier and the three occupants were making their way over as well. The taijiya was cradling her arm in pain and the firecat was curled up in its smaller form in the monk's robes. They were injured and exhausted, but still alive.

"They will be fine." He said in answer.

"Mmm."

The small relieved murmur was all she got out before her eyes closed and she sagged further into him, going completely still in his grasp.

"Miko." He jostled her, but to no avail. She remained unconscious. As her head rolled limply into his chest, a trickle of blood slowly began to bleed out of her nose. Sesshoumaru frowned in consternation. This was not good. He hastily picked her up and made his way to where they had left their belongings.

**Author's Note:**

Since I left you hanging all weekend I decided to give you a surprise double feature! Of course, I'm leaving you on another cliffhanger ^^;; But I did give you both brothers without their shirts on, so hopefully that will sooth you for the time being, hehe. Thank you again for your support. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12: Protection

**Chapter 12: Protection**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha limped quickly after them at the smell of her blood. He watched her arm swing listlessly by her side as she was carried away by his brother.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked forcefully, hobbling fast to catch up with them.

Sesshoumaru grunted and shifted her to a better position. The wound in his side was not completely healed and her foot had accidentally knocked into it when he scooped her up. It was a good thing she weighed next to nothing, or his injury and single arm would have been a great hindrance.

"She has completely over taxed herself, half-breed. She needs a healer."

Inuyasha's brow grew even more furrowed. Sesshoumaru glanced to his brother and placated him before he went into a fit.

"I know of one nearby."

Inuyasha considered his surrounding and could think of only one person in the vicinity who fit the description of a healer. He sighed in relief and knew that if they could get there quickly, she might be okay. Thankfully it didn't take long to get back to where Jaken and Ah-Un stood guard over the children. The moment Shippo and Rin saw Kagome cradled lifelessly in Sesshoumaru's arm, they rushed out of the protective barrier.

"Okasaan!"

"Oneesan!"

The children fluttered around her anxiously as Sesshoumaru lowered her to the ground.

"Rin. Fetch some water from her sack. Kit. Find something to cover her with."

They immediately did as they were told and scurried away from the weak priestess. With the children sufficiently occupied, he set to examining the miko. Her lips were dry and her breaths were far too shallow. They would need to depart soon.

Miroku and Sango arrived a moment later and hastened to her side. Miroku helped support her as they looked over their unconscious friend.

"Will she be all right?" Sango asked worriedly.

"She will survive." Sesshoumaru replied resolutely. She would not die. He would not allow it.

Rin and the kit returned a moment later, eagerly holding out the items he had requested. Sesshoumaru grabbed the proffered blanket from the fox kit and pulled it over her, then propped her up to force some of the much needed fluid down her parched throat. She was still pale, but the hydration had seemed to help. Satisfied that she was stable enough for travel, he went to scoop her up but was blocked by Inuyasha.

"Oi. I will carry her."

Inuyasha stood before his brother possessively. Sesshoumaru's face darkened at the suspicion he saw in his eyes. Even after all that had just occurred, the imbecile _still_ doubted his intentions? He gently laid the miko back down and stretched to his full height imposingly.

"Get out of my way, half-breed. You can barely carry yourself with that leg, let alone an injured woman."

"She is my _pack_." Inuyasha growled. "I told you this before. _I _will take care of her not you. You don't give a damn about h-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence as a swift punch from Sesshoumaru hit him squarely in the face. Everyone looked on in shock as the hanyou went flying and landed on his injured leg. Inuyasha hissed in pain and grasped it as he lay on the floor, certain that any healing that had started was now thoroughly undone. His left eye was also rapidly swelling shut from the hard blow.

Sesshoumaru, stalked over to him with rage burning behind his eyes. He stood over the hanyou menacingly and in the blink of an eye had him pinned against a tree by his throat.

"If you dare impugn my honor again, half-breed, I will not hesitate to rip that treacherous tongue of yours out through your throat." He snarled viciously.

Inuyasha gripped at his hand and glared at the older demon. Sesshoumaru leaned in closer.

"Listen well, _little brother_." His voice rumbled ominously. "I have given the miko the privilege of an alliance with This Sesshoumaru. As such, she is under _my _protection. Know that I will not suffer the fool who doubts my word. Do _not_ stand in my way again."

He released Inuyasha and let him fall into a heap at the base of the tree. The hanyou rubbed his throat and looked up from the ground feeling extremely annoyed and confused by his brother's actions. He hadn't seen Sesshoumaru this angry since they fought over Tetsusaiga. Why the hell was he so pissed now? Inuyasha frowned as the older demon walked back to Kagome. His gait was calm, but his aura pulsated irritably.

Inuyasha got up and gave his brother a shrewd look. Despite Sesshoumaru claiming it was his honor that had been offended, Inuyasha had the distinct impression that his older brother was _personally_ offended by his accusation. Sesshoumaru actually seemed angry over the implication that he would hurt Kagome.

He looked between his brother and his unconscious friend, who was being hovered over by the stern taiyoukai. It was then that Inuyasha was struck with a sudden realization. His brother's uncharacteristic behavior had absolutely nothing to do with him or the others, but everything to do her. He couldn't quite believe it, but the bastard actually seemed concerned about her.

Inuyasha felt many things at this discovery, most of which were negative. However at the same time it also eased the inherent distrust he felt for his brother. With his mind clearer he grunted in frustration, knowing that arguing with Sesshoumaru was only wasting precious time. As much as it galled him, he was the best choice to carry Kagome to safety. Feeling extremely annoyed that his brother was right and he was wrong, Inuyasha swallowed his pride and issued his orders.

"Miroku, ride with Sango and the brats on the dragon. Make sure she doesn't fall off and get herself killed."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, surprised that he was actually relenting to his brother, but he wisely chose to not pick at the hanyou's raw nerves.

"I will do my best, Inuyasha." He gingerly led Sango over to the dragon and helped her onto the strange steed. The children clamored on in front of them, being mindful of her arm.

"The rest of us will follow on foot." He grumbled and then halted over his next statement. He glanced at his brother who stood there quietly asserting his dominance. The words were like hot coals being poured down his throat but Inuyasha knew he had to submit. "...Sesshoumaru...will carry Kagome."

Inuyasha waited for his brother to mock or belittle him in front of his pack for getting his way, but it never came. Sesshoumaru merely kneeled down and picked up the miko without a word. Perhaps the bastard did have some honor.

Sesshoumaru wasted no time forming his youki cloud and left ahead of everyone with Kagome. Inuyasha watched them go with anxiety clenching his heart. If his brother thought it urgent enough to rush off on his cloud then Kagome must be in real danger. Inuyasha felt frustratingly helpless as he watched them disappear on the horizon. They slowly faded away until they were only a white blur, a black speck and then nothing.

The hanyou did his best to quell the uneasiness of leaving her in the older demon's care. He sincerely hoped that the bastard would keep his word and protect her. Belatedly he realized that Sesshoumaru had never actually confirmed where he was taking Kagome. The arrogant prick had just left with her. Inuyasha growled, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He could only hope that the healer he knew and the one Sesshoumaru had referred to were one in the same.

Steadying himself with Tetsusaiga, he turned to the remainder of his pack. He was worried about Kagome, but he still had a responsibility to protect the rest of his friends.

"Let's get a move on before anything else tries to kill us." He said gruffly.

The group nodded and made their way out to the field that only minutes ago had almost been their grave. Injured and weary, they skirted around the large chunks of land that had been torn up by their attacks. The once smooth planes of the field now resembled a warzone.

When they came across the spot where the main battle had occurred, they looked in awe at the place Kagome's blast had hit. They had expected the ground to be scorched from her purity, blown up, or something...but instead fresh green shoots of grass sprouted up everywhere her power had touched. Their pace slowed as they marveled over the little plants covering the previously dead landscape. Her purification must have somehow prompted the area into an early spring. Despite their wonder over the phenomenon, they didn't stop. They would return later for a closer look and to see if Sango and Miroku's weapons could be salvaged. For now, it was more important to get everyone to the healer.


	13. Chapter 13: Awakenings

**Chapter 13: Awakenings**

Kagome awoke to find herself staring blearily at a vaguely familiar ceiling. She blinked her eyes slowly and it took her a moment to realize that she was inside a hut. The sound of a crackling fire could be heard nearby and the smell of something medicinal wafted through the air.

The hut felt big. The air was open and fresh instead of stifling. Small shafts of sunlight peaked through the cracks in the walls and a slight breeze drifted through the curtained window. When she tried to move her arms, she felt that they were weighed down by several layers of heavy blankets. Giving up on her limbs, she tried to move her head to look around, but winced as a sharp pain shot through it. She took a deep breath and it soon passed, allowing her open her eyes again carefully. A confused frown crinkled her brow.

"Where am I?" She muttered quietly to herself.

There was something she recognized about this place, but her hazy mind couldn't quite place where she was. Everything felt achy and heavy, like she was wading through molasses. The last thing she remembered was fighting...then she was staring up into a pair of golden eyes and being held next to warm ski-

"_Oh my God!" _

Kagome flew up into a sitting position and gasped in horror as the memory came back to her. She couldn't remember the particulars, but she knew without a doubt that she had been pressed firmly against a half-naked Sesshoumaru, muttering nonsense into his bare chest as he kept her from falling over.

Kagome's embarrassment was quickly overpowered by the abrupt pain that wracked her entire body. Almost instantly, her muscled clenched and her vision began to swirl from the sudden movement. The world pitched dangerously before her eyes and she had to brace herself to keep from falling over. Taking deep breaths, she waited until the dizziness ebbed to a painful throbbing in her temples. She groaned and slowly sank back down into the strange futon. Lifting a sluggish hand to her pounding head, she ignored the way her limbs felt like lead weights and closed her eyes in concentration.

_"What on earth happened?" _She thought to herself_. "I feel like I got run over by a freight train..." _

Everything felt so fuzzy, but she tried to piece everything back together in her aching mind.

They had been fighting the Osoroshii and Sesshoumaru had been injured_._ She blushed again when she recalled tearing his shirt off to keep the poison from spreading. Now that her body wasn't filled with adrenaline, it left plenty of room for the embarrassment to creep in. It didn't help that her heart gave an involuntary flutter at the memory of his well-built chest. Her only solace was the fact that it had indeed been a true emergency. Hopefully he would understand and not murder her for invading his personal space. She shook it off as best she could and tried to dredge further into her muddy recollections.

After he had been injured, she healed him. Then she got sick and something slammed into her side a moment later. She remembered hitting the ground and having the wind knocked out of her...she remembered Inuyasha's panicked voice and Sesshoumaru rushing towards her...then something had snapped inside of her. It was there that she drew a blank. Kagome frowned and thought hard, but could come up with nothing.

She lay there for a moment, wracking her brain trying to remember. When she was about ready to give up, a vision of Sesshoumaru's face bathed in white light suddenly popped into her head. His face held an expression of wonder, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She had never seen his face look like that before...

Just as soon as it appeared, the memory was snatched from her mind by the flap of the hut door opening. Sunlight came pouring in and Kagome had to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness. She peaked through the crook of her arm and saw a large figure obstructing the frame. The sun leaked around its massive body like a halo. It entered the hut and the flap fell back down, making the room pleasantly dim again. As her eyes began to adjust from their temporary blindness, she blinked and tried to see who had entered. Clearing away the last of the tears that had welled up from the bright light, her confusion soon turned into happiness as she found herself looking into the large blue eyes of a very familiar face.

"Jinenji." She said with a relieved smile and tried to sit up once more.

The large horse hanyou quickly scuttled to her side and made her lay back down before looking away shyly.

"Kagome-san. It is good to see you again."

Kagome lifted her hand to the gentle youkai's face affectionately. In the dim light of the hut, she failed to notice the coy blush that dusted over his cheeks.

"It's good to see you again too. How is your mother?"

He helped her lower her hand and backed away sheepishly, hunching over the fire to stir some herbs.

"Mama is well. She helped you into some fresh clothes. I hope that's all right."

Kagome glanced down at her sleeve and noticed for the first time that she was in a warm, light blue kimono instead of her soiled jeans and sweater.

"Hai. I'll have to give her my thanks later. Where is she?"

"She is out in the garden with Little Rin and your fox kit."

"Shippo...Rin." She breathed out in relief. She was glad they were safe. Her thoughts quickly went to her other friends causing her head to jerk up in concern. "Sango! Sango and Kirara were severely injured the last time I saw them, are they okay?"

Jinenji returned to her side with a cup of steaming liquid and tried to sooth the urgency he saw written on her face.

"They are well." He helped sit her up and handed her the warm mug. "Sango-san has a broken arm, but it has been set and will heal cleanly. The Little Cat was badly poisoned, but I made a poultice of herbs that mimic purification. The wound has closed, but there are still some impurities left in her body. It will take some time for her to heal. Miroku-san has been looking after them."

Kagome's heart clenched at the thought of them being so badly injured, but she was relieved they were still alive.

"Please drink your tea, Kagome-san. It will help you regain your strength."

Kagome leaned back against the hut wall and did as she was told. She took a slow sip of the brew and was surprised at the way it tingled on her tongue. He must have used the same herbs in the tea as he had used in Kirara's poultice. The warm liquid slowly traveled down her stomach and filled her body with warmth. She felt the headache and soreness in her limbs start to diminish by the time she was half way through and sighed as she leaned her head back wearily.

"Is everyone else okay? Inuyasha? Sesshoumaru?"

She took the last drought of her tea and held out her cup as Jinenji reached over to refill it.

"Inuyasha-sama is healing from his injuries. He had a severely broken leg, but it will heal on its own. Sesshoumaru-sama would not allow me to examine him, but he appears to be in good health."

"Thank God." She closed her eyes in relief. She knew he hadn't been properly healed from the Osoroshii's toxins, so she'd been worried about him. His own natural poisons must have finished the job she started. That being said, how on earth did Inuyasha break his leg? He had been standing just fine the last time she saw him. She frowned and turned to her friend.

"Jinenji...how long have I been unconscious? How did I get here?"

The big hanyou looked up from the fire and blinked his opalescent eyes at her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama carried you here. You have been asleep for three days."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Sesshoumaru carried her all the way here? She had been out for three days? What on earth had happened during that blank spot in her memory?

"I...I don't know what to say." She stared down at her lap with wide eyes.

"Kagome-san," Jinenji's face turned serious. "When you arrived here you were nearly dead. Whatever you had done to expend so much power left you almost completely drained of life. Not to mention the actual physical overexertion. Your body had been pushed to its limits. If Sesshoumaru-sama hadn't brought you here when he had..."

The kindly hanyou couldn't finish his sentence. The thought of her almost dying caused his throat to constrict. Kagome felt her breath hitch in her throat as well. Jinenji didn't have to finish his sentence for her to understand the weight of it. If Sesshoumaru hadn't brought her here, she would be dead. Sesshoumaru had saved her life.

Kagome didn't know how to describe what she was feeling. It was very sobering to find out that she had been so close to death...but mostly her feelings were stuck somewhere between awe and gratitude. It was true that he had inadvertently rescued her from death before, but this was different. This time he had actively and consciously chosen to do it.

"I have to thank him." She said her voice filled with determination.

Kagome stiffly rose to her feet and braced herself against the wall. Her body still felt achy and weighed down, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. Jinenji's mastery of herbal medicine was truly a thing of wonder. The horse hanyou quickly rushed to her side to help her.

"Kagome-san, you are still weak. Do not push yourself." He said, placing a strong hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Please. Just help me outside. Once I see him and the others I will go back inside and rest, I promise. But for now...please?"

The large hanyou paused and examined her pleading face. How could he deny her when she was looking at him like that? He soon relented and placed his hand under her small arm to support her. Without saying anything else, he turned to help her to the hut door. She squeezed his hand in appreciation as they slowly hobbled to the entrance.

"I have to thank you too, Jinenji. Thank you for saving me." She said with a warm smile.

The big hanyou turned scarlet and could only stutter a few incoherent words before ducking them under the door frame and leading them out of the hut.

Once outside, she saw Inuyasha leaning against a nearby tree. His eyes had been closed but as soon as he caught her scent they flew open and he was by her side in an instant.

"Kagome." He said with a rush of breath. The worry he'd felt was evident in his voice, but relief was written all over his face. He gently took her from Jinenji's arm and nodded to the other hanyou in thanks. Jinenji, as much as he cared for the young miko, was relieved to have an escape from his shyness and shuffled off to help pick herbs with the others.

Kagome waved goodbye and then smiled up at Inuyasha as he slowly led her away from the hut.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he helped lower her down under the tree he'd been leaning against. Rin had placed a blanket there earlier to hold the herbs she had collected, but there was enough room for her to sit.

"I feel okay," She replied. "Just really sore and tired. How are you? Jinenji told me you had broken your leg?"

The hanyou scoffed as he grabbed another blanket that had been draped over a nearby fence and put it over her. The sun was shining which warmed the air marginally, but it was still chilly outside. Inuyasha carefully tucked the blanket around her as he answered her question.

"Yeah I did. Damn thing was nearly shattered." He pointed to his left leg in emphasis as he sat down next to her gingerly. He was still a bit sore himself.

"What happened? Was it the Osoroshii that did it?" She asked in concern. Her eyes quickly scanned over him to see if he had any other burn marks. Inuyasha barked out a laugh.

"No, it wasn't the stinking Osoroshii that did it to me. You blasted me into a tree with your powers!"

He laughed again at the stunned look on her face.

"I did this to you?" She asked, her face morphing from shock to distress in an instant. Inuyasha rushed to put her mind at ease.

"I'm fine." He patted his leg for good measure, even though it smarted a bit. "I'll be healed up in a day or two." He frowned as he took in her disquieted expression. "Don't you remember what happened?"

She shook her head in the negative. He grew serious as recalled the events of the last few days. The reality of how close he had gotten to losing her settled back over him with a chill. He had been so relieved when he saw her walking out of the hut that for a moment his happiness superseded everything else. He had forgotten the dread of staring at her wan features and holding her cold hand as she remained unconscious. For three days he had stayed by her side, worried that she wouldn't wake up. The memories sobered him in an instant and he put all joking aside.

"Kagome. Once that Osoroshii attacked you, your powers went completely out of control. I've never seen anything like it."

Kagome looked at him in warily. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you were like a different person!" He exclaimed. "You told us to get out of the way and then started glowing! Your eyes were pure white, your hair was flying around you, and then suddenly it all just burst out of you. It completely annihilated the last two Osoroshii and the power from the final blast is what sent me hurling into a tree. Even Sesshoumaru had to stab Tokijin into the ground to keep from flying backwards!"

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes, not completely believing what she was hearing.

"Did I hurt anyone else?" She murmured.

Inuyasha huffed and tugged her shoulder to make her lean against his chest. His voice had escalated as he relived the alarm he felt a few days ago, but now it softened to one of gruff comfort.

"No, you didn't hurt anyone else. Even my leg was just an accident." A sarcastic smile pulled up the corner of his mouth. "It was pretty amazing, wench. I never knew you had so much power lurking in that puny body of yours."

His good natured insult did the job of pulling her out of her mood. She gently swatted his arm with a small laugh before leaning further into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Even if it was an accident."

"Don't be." He squeezed her arm for good measure. "You saved us, 'Gome."

His soothing words made her guilt and fear start to ebb. She released a shuddering breath and sat up from him with a shaky smile. Glancing up from her lashes, a bit of her old spark shone through.

"So I really went all Super Saiyan on everything, eh?" She said with a bit of humor coloring her voice.

Inuyasha ignored her foreign words and got the gist of what she meant.

"Yeah you did. But if you ever do anything that stupid again, I'll kill ya!"

Kagome laughed and smiled at her friend. Despite his affect at anger, she knew he was seriously concerned. He never wanted her to pull a stunt like that again. She patted his hand in apology and tried to lighten the mood.

"If I broke your leg then did I do that too?" She pointed to his fading black eye with a wry tilt to her lips.

The hanyou scowled and didn't answer, but sent a hateful look past her shoulder. Kagome followed his gaze and saw Sesshoumaru slowly walking down the lane. He was the focus of her friend's evil glare. She returned her gaze to Inuyasha and quirked a questioning eyebrow at him, which he answered with an angry huff.

"This is nothing." He said tersely. "Don't worry about it."

The hanyou crossed his arms sulkily and looked away. Kagome glanced between him and his brother curiously. The tall taiyoukai stopped short when he saw them sitting under the tree and met her eyes for a brief moment. Kagome smiled at him, but he merely broke their gaze and continued towards the hut where she had been convalescing. He leaned against the fence and stared off into the trees, pointedly ignoring their existence. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who had given Inuyasha his black eye. She knew there was a story there but decided to accept her friend's deflection for now.

Feeling a change of subject was in order, she slowly rose to her feet. Inuyasha helped her up and held her hand as she dusted stray bits of dried herbs off her kimono.

"I see Sesshoumaru is up and around. Can you take me over to him?"

"What the hell do you wanna see him for?" He said sourly.

"Inuyasha, be nice. He did carry me all the way here, you know. I just need to talk to him."

The hanyou scowled. So she knew that he wasn't the one who brought her here? She must want to thank the bastard. The thought did nothing to improve his rapidly darkening mood.

In the days following their arrival at Jinenji's, Inuyasha noticed that the older demon had made a habit of coming by her hut while she was unconscious. Just like today he would come down the lane and lean against the fence. The taiyoukai never went inside, but Inuyasha knew he was checking up on her. He'd felt his brother's aura reach into the hut experimentally and had even on occasion caught him scenting the air.

Despite the fact that he was grateful to his brother for bringing her here, that didn't mean he had to like this new development. What business did he have, sniffing around like that? The very thought made the hanyou irritated. Still, he supposed Kagome wouldn't rest until she satisfied her sense of honor. She was even more stubborn than he was.

"Keh. Fine." He relented. "Just don't stay on your feet too long. You're still recovering."

"I won't, Inuyasha." She said gently.

By the time they reached Sesshoumaru, the stoic demon had turned his head to acknowledge their approach. Kagome noticed that he had acquired a new haori, although he hadn't replaced the armor. His large ruff of fur was also mysteriously absent. The lack of his usual spiky pauldron and breastplate made him look somewhat more casual, though no less imposing. She noticed that his new haori was white like his last, but had a Prussian blue chrysanthemum design instead of red. It complimented his eyes and complexion nicely.

Kagome was somewhat relieved that she wouldn't be talking to him while he was half dressed. True, she had seen Inuyasha shirtless many times - in fact he was bare chested now, since his firerat robe had been destroyed- but somehow having to converse with Sesshoumaru in a similar state of undress would've just been uncomfortable.

Inuyasha glared at his brother warily, but relinquished Kagome's hand so she could lean against the fence next to him.

"I'll be nearby if you need me, 'Gome."

He gave his brother one more stern look before walking away brusquely. Sesshoumaru watched him go, raising an eyebrow at his surliness, before turning to look at the small woman beside him. She looked much improved. Although she was still paler than she should be, her eyes were brighter and he could feel her aura rebuilding itself from her trauma. She would make a full recovery.

"I see you have survived your ordeal, miko."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, although I am told that's largely in thanks to you."

Sesshoumaru casually returned his gaze to the forest as he replied.

"I merely carried you to safety as befitted our alliance. That is all."

Amusement curled up in Kagome's chest. Was the great Lord of the West actually being modest? She smirked at the whimsical notion, but thought better of it. No. It was more likely that he wished to downplay his involvement in helping her. Honor had required that he give her aid. It was probably nothing more than that. However, that didn't make her feel any less grateful. She knew it was no small gesture for someone like him to treat another person as an ally. She was thankful for it. Kagome weakly lifted herself off the fence and bowed as much as she was able to.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama. Whether it was by duty or not, you saved me and I am in your debt."

She straightened from her bow with a warm smile and Sesshoumaru stiffened uncomfortably. He felt out of his element in the face of her sincerity. People groveling at his feet, begging for his favor or forgiveness was something he was accustomed to. Gratitude was not. What's more, the miko did not prostrate herself before him but gave her thanks as an equal. There was _honor_ in her gesture, not weakness.

Something stirred inside of him. Something vaguely familiar, but so long unused he hardly recognized it. This woman had power, honor, and integrity. He had always known she had raw abilities, but her display in the battle with the Osoroshii had shown her true potential and more importantly her strength of will. These were qualities to be respected in youkai culture. Despite her physical frailty, she had shown great fortitude of spirit. As much as he generally thought her species worthless, he was not so blinded by bias to ignore an exception when he saw it. The little girl who hopped over rows of tilled earth in the distance was evidence enough of that.

As he pondered this, he finally landed on the elusive emotion that had been pressing on him. It was no small shock, but he found that he actually _admired _the young woman before him. The last time he could remember feeling that for another being...was when his father had been alive.

It was in that moment he realized that he wished to know her. Not for amusement's sake or to satisfy his curiosity; but because out of all the creatures currently living, it was now clear that she was the only one he who stood even a remote chance of walking on equal footing with him. He looked at the young woman who seemed completely oblivious to his little revelation and felt the rusty tendrils of respect become more concrete.

"No debt is owed, miko." He said somberly. When she cocked her head to one side in surprise, a small smirk pulled up the corner of his mouth. "I am your ally, remember?"

Kagome laughed as she heard her own words reflected back at her. She rose to her feet and used the fence to take a few steps closer to him. Her face practically glowed.

"Yes, we're allies." She said. "I'm happy that we are."

She reached out her hand in the same way she had done when they made their alliance. Once again Sesshoumaru stared at it uncertainly, but this time he slowly reached out and took it in his own. Her hand felt so small compared to his. To see her face down an enemy one would never suspect that she could be so breakable. It left him feeling a bit strange to realize how delicate she really was.

His thoughts were broken when she gave his much larger appendage a little up and down wag before letting it go.

"That's called a handshake." She said. "It's what people in my time do to show friendship."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but did not denounce her claim.

Kagome felt elated by his unspoken acceptance. Somehow she knew that in that small gesture they had crossed a great hurdle in their relationship. She knew there was still much to learn about the taiyoukai, but her heart still felt like soaring. However as her emotional high began to ebb, her fatigue crept back in. It looked as though she would have to visit with Sango, Miroku and Kirara tomorrow. For now, her body demanded rest.

She bid goodbye to Sesshoumaru and excused herself using the fence to stagger back towards the hut. The strain on her muscles made her steps slow and unsteady. Clearly she had overexerted herself yet again, but she continued on stubbornly despite her slow progress. When strong fingers came up behind her elbow and supported her arm, Kagome looked up in surprise. Golden eyes stared down at her and she could only look back into them dumbly. Sesshoumaru smirked at her bewilderment.

"It would be unfortunate, miko, for you to survive the battle only to succumb to your own clumsiness."

When Kagome saw the teasing glint in his eyes her face brightened into a grin. She allowed him to help her to the door of the hut, saying nothing until they reached the doorframe.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She said.

She squeezed his hand in appreciation and he stiffened at the unexpected gesture. He said nothing as he relinquished her arm and allowed her to enter the hut on her own. As she disappeared behind the curtain he stared down at the hand that was still warm from her touch. He squeezed it into a fist and let it go. Feeling slightly off balance, he shook himself from his odd behavior and made his way to where Ah-Un grazed. He ignored the tenebrous glances cast by his brother as he walked by.


	14. Chapter 14: Healing

**Chapter 12: Healing**

The next day Kagome awoke feeling much better. Although she was still weak, she could now slowly walk around the village without help if she took frequent breaks. Her first trip was to the garden to seek out Jinenji's mother who was out in the fields picking the last of the autumn herbs with the children. Shippo and Rin had been ecstatic when they saw her and nearly knocked her over with their hugs. Inuyasha shooed them off before they got too carried away, but not before the young miko kissed them both and vowed to see them later.

As promised, she had thanked Jinenji's mother for taking care of her and for the clean clothes she had let her borrow. His mother merely waved her off and cackled fondly as she reminisced about having worn the kimono when she was a newlywed. Kagome politely ignored the way the older woman blushed like a teenager and became lost in the memories of her former love. She thanked her again before heading to where her other friends were resting.

The firecat, monk and taijiya had set up temporary residence in a nearby hut that the villagers had kindly let them use while everyone healed. Kagome was happy to see that the prejudice that had once permeated the small village only a few years before had now developed into a peaceful co-existence. Some of the villagers even remembered her and bowed in greeting as she made her way towards her friends. The hut was only a short jaunt down the road from Jinenji's, but Inuyasha insisted on walking protectively by her side as she slowly made her way down the dirt path.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you?" He asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. "For the last time I'm okay. Besides, I need to build up my strength. Walking is good for me!"

She gave him a bright smile and he finally let the matter drop. It only took a few minutes to arrive at their destination. When the small building came into sight she quickened her pace. Kagome arrived at the entrance and braced herself as she pulled back the door flap. When she saw Sango and Miroku huddled around the fire, alive and well, the young priestess sagged against the door frame in relief. Even though Jinenji had told her that they were fine, seeing them with her own two eyes made a weight lift off her shoulders.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango cried and hurriedly got to her feet. Her left arm was bound up in a sling, but she wasted no time in giving her friend a one-armed embrace.

"Sango," She said as she returned the hug tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Kagome pulled back from her friend with a watery smile. She gathered her composure but wanted to cry all over again when she saw the left side of Sango's face. It was completely black and blue and swollen with bruises. Kagome had always thought her slayer friend had the most beautiful face, with her bright hazel eyes and delicate features. To see it battered like that made her stomach drop. Kagome hissed in sympathy and gently touched her injury. Sango grimaced, but brushed it off like a true warrior.

"I know it looks bad, but it will heal. Jinenji's already given me a salve to help the bruising. You should have seen it a few days ago." She laughed.

Kagome's more professional side took over as she surveyed the slayer. She wanted to ensure that her friend wasn't just putting on a brave front and downplaying her injuries. She looked over the small gash on her cheekbone and her swollen eye.

As she examined the wound, Kagome's reiki began to stir inside her protectively. It hummed beneath her skin, remaining heightened until her examination came to a close. After she confirmed that Sango's wounds would cause no permanent damage, her worry ebbed and she could feel her reiki settle back down into a normal state. Kagome frowned at the strange sensation. Her powers had always been very reactive to her emotions, but this felt different. They felt like they were right on the surface and much stronger than she had ever experienced before. She wondered if the fight with the Osoroshii had done something to her...

"Kagome-san?"

Startled out of her thoughts, she looked up to see Miroku approaching her with an examining look on his face. He had felt the rise in her reiki too and it had not felt normal. Kagome missed the expression as she hugged the monk in relief.

"Miroku. Thank you for keeping everyone safe." She gave him a friendly pat before stepping back towards Inuyasha.

"Of course, Kagome-san. We should be thanking you." He looked at her meaningfully once more. "Are you feeling well?"

Kagome fidgeted under his knowing gaze. She wasn't sure what that rise in her reiki was all about. It was probably just an after effect of her exhaustion, so she supposed there was no need to worry everyone.

"Hai. I'm fine, just tired. My powers feel a little shaky, but I think it's just because I'm weak right now."

Miroku frowned. She might be physically tired, but her powers certainly didn't feel weak at all. If anything they felt stronger than he'd ever noticed before. This was strange, but for now he would just keep on eye on his miko friend.

"Hmm." He murmured thoughtfully. "Be careful not to overexert yourself, Kagome-san. You went through quite an ordeal."

"Yes, don't worry. I'm feeling much better." She said, relieved that he didn't press the issue. "Can I see Kirara?"

Sango led her to the back room of the hut where the firecat was resting. Kagome looked down on the little demon with concern as she panted weakly in her sleep.

"She's been unconscious since she got hit by the Osoroshii." Sango said, her voice tight with worry. "Jinenji said that the toxins went into her blood stream and that her body is fighting it off."

"Kirara..." Kagome said sadly.

She knelt down next to the firecat and stroked the soft fur on her head. Her little black nose was dry and hot with a fever. The others stood behind her with equal looks of worry. Even though they hadn't said it out loud, they all feared for their companion. It was taking much longer for her to wake up than any of them had thought it would.

As Kagome pet the small demon, she felt that strange rise in her power again. Something went still inside of her and her eyes slipped down to half-mast as she succumbed to it. Her reiki hummed in her veins as the power sought out the little firecat. In her mind's eye she saw the toxins flowing through Kirara like black wisps of smoke, coursing through her blood with each unsteady heartbeat. Without being aware of her actions, Kagome's hand stilled over Kirara's chest in a trance-like state. The others looked at her when she stopped petting, noticing for the first time that she was acting strangely.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he crouched down next to her.

She had a faraway look on her face and didn't answer. Before he could say anything else, a small zap of pink energy flew from her hand causing them all to jump backwards in surprise. The burst of light was gone as suddenly as it appeared leaving everyone unsure of what it was they'd just seen. Kagome blinked her eyes open fully and looked around at the stunned looks on their faces.

"What's the matter with everyone?" She asked innocently.

They all just stared back at her in disbelief, which only added to her confusion. Inuyasha was the first to recover.

"What the hell was that?!" He shouted. She blinked back at him before frowning in annoyance at his outburst.

"What was what?" She asked irritably. "I was just petting Kirara."

It was all Inuyasha could do to keep from looking at her like she was crazy. He didn't get a chance to say anything else, because a moment later Kagome's face turned ashen and she scrambled to get up.

"I don't feel so good..."

She covered her mouth as a wave of nausea washed over her and she ran out the door. She only made it a few steps out before crashing into something warm and unyielding. A strong hand grabbed her arm and her vision swam with gold eyes and silver hair. It took her a moment to realize she had run straight into Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, sorry..." She tried to pull away, but he held onto her bicep with an iron grip. "Please let me go...I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Breath, miko."

She let go of the breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding and felt marginally better.

"Again." He ordered.

She released a series of deep breaths and the nausea started to fade. By this time Inuyasha and the others had exited the hut after her. Sesshoumaru looked up at them sharply.

"What happened?"

Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head, still rather confused himself. "I don't know. She was petting Kirara and her powers just flared up on their own."

Sesshoumaru peered down at the miko who still looked rather green. He had felt the small burst of power himself and was coming to investigate when she barreled into him. She would have fallen backwards if he hadn't grabbed onto her. He realized belatedly that he was still holding her by the arm and slowly released it.

"Were you aware of this?" He asked Kagome sternly.

She shook her head. "No. I had no idea it even happened. But I feel sick like I did the last time I overused my powers."

Kagome looked down at her trembling hands in frustration. Even though she remembered nothing, her shaking body was evidence enough. This was the second time her reiki took over without her knowledge and it was a trend that was starting to disturb her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Miroku took a few steps towards the taiyoukai. "Do you have any theories as to why this could be happening to Kagome-san?"

Sesshoumaru met the monk's gaze steadily.

"I believe part of the answer lies behind you." He said.

The taiyoukai looked past their shoulders towards the hut door and everyone turned in the same direction. A soft mewl preceded a furry yellow and black head as it poked out from the hut door.

"Kirara!" Cried Sango. She rushed over and scooped up the little cat, nuzzling her close to her chest. "Oh Kirara, you're awake!"

Miroku noticed that the taiyoukai didn't seem at all surprised that this was the result of Kagome's burst of reiki. The clever monk had had his own suspicions as well. His knowing looked mirrored Sesshoumaru's. Kagome on the other hand stood there gaping like a fish. Noticing her surprise at this new revelation, Sesshoumaru elaborated.

"It would appear that your powers acted instinctually towards your injured pack mate, miko."

"I healed her without even knowing it?" She asked incredulously. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm happy Kirara is healed...but also a little freaked out that my powers are going off without my permission."

"Hnn. Your lack of control is problematic."

Kagome pursed her lips sourly at the demon. "It's not like I'm doing this on purpose, you know."

Sesshoumaru only looked at her blandly before turning to address everyone in the group.

"We have much to discuss. Come."

Without further instruction, Sesshoumaru walked the short distance to the borrowed hut expecting everyone to follow. One by one they trailed after him with varying degrees of caution and curiosity.

"Keh," muttered Inuyasha. "The bastard better explain what's going on."


	15. Chapter 15: Explanations

**Chapter 15: Explanations**

Once they were all gathered inside, they each took their places around the fire. Kagome and Miroku sat on either side of Sesshoumaru while Sango and Inuyasha sat opposite of him. The latter fidgeted uncomfortably.

Kagome genially served tea in her small attempt to sooth the tense atmosphere, but it was clear no one would be at ease until they heard what the demon lord had to say. Sesshoumaru accepted the cup she offered, but it sat untouched next to his knee. He sat ramrod straight and his entire air was very official as if he were presenting himself before a war council. Kagome couldn't help the creeping suspicion that that's exactly what this was. She quickly pushed down the knot of dread that was beginning to form in her stomach and listened as he began to speak.

"There are two recent occurrences which must be addressed." He began in a serious tone. "The first is the reemergence of the Osoroshii and the second is the strange fluctuations in the miko's power. The latter is simple enough explain, so I shall first debrief you on my clan's dealings with the Osoroshii."

The group waited intently for him to continue. Even Inuyasha kept his mouth shut as his brother began his story.

"Several millennia ago, the Osoroshii were a race of very powerful creatures. They roamed the unpopulated regions of Japan and kept their hunting grounds to the remote mountains and valleys of the north. For centuries youkai lived with no interference from their kind. However, it is said that when the humans began to multiply and form their own civilizations, the Osoroshii came down from the mountains to prey upon the weaker race. As they fed on the humans, they grew in strength. It was not long before their encroachment began to spread to the youkai of the land."

Kagome noticed that he recited the story as though he had heard it many times before. As he spoke his voice shifted from the stiff, official tone of a general to the smooth and lilting one of a storyteller. She found herself leaning forward with interest.

"Their presence was like a plague to all they encountered. Everything they touched turned to decay, as you yourselves witnessed not four days ago. The Osoroshii became a blight on the land. It could not be ignored. It was my Grandfather, Daichi of the West, who finally took action against them. He gathered the leaders of the strongest demon clans to meet in council.""

Kagome wondered if this tied into their previous conversation about demon politics. "Were they the current members of the ruling class?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru shook his head in the negative. "No. Before that day, there were no lordships. All clans remained independent of one another and adhered only to the laws of survival. A gathering such as this had yet to be heard of. However, my Grandfather was a demon of great presence. It was he alone that led them to consider a joint campaign."

"He must have been an amazing leader." She commented. Sesshoumaru cast her a look that clearly said '_Obviously_'. Kagome blushed and made a mental note to not interrupt again unless absolutely necessary. He proceeded.

"For three days and three nights they discussed the impending threat of the Osoroshii and the need for an alliance. When the third night ended, my Grandfather had succeeded. The Ookami of the East, the Elementals of the North, and the Black Ryuu of the South united with the West in battle."

"So our Grandpa kicked their ass?" Inuyasha commented. Sesshoumaru merely cast him a sideways glance.

"They fought for many days and drove the Osoroshii to the four corners of Japan." He said. "However, even for our great ancestors, the enemy was too powerful to eradicate completely. The clans were only able to seal the Osoroshii across the four territories. Each clan leader was appointed as guardian of these seals, thus forming the Cardinal Lordships as they are known today. This was how the Osoroshii were first driven back and defeated over six thousand ago."

Sesshoumaru paused in his tale to take a sip of tea and Miroku took the opportunity to interject a question.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. During our battle, you stated that the Osoroshii were a foe that Inu no Taisho himself had fought...is that correct?"

"Yes, that's right." Kagome added, forgetting her earlier vow to remain quiet. "For that to have happened, they must have been unsealed at some point."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Indeed. The Osoroshii of the South were unsealed."

"Why the hell would someone wanna do that?" Inuyasha asked trying not to let the trepidation he felt leak through his voice. If they had reemerged in this time, did that mean someone had unsealed them again? He kept his uneasiness at bay as his brother answered his question.

"Their release was inspired by two very common motivations, little brother. Power and revenge."

"So what happened?" Inuyasha asked, impatiently. Sesshoumaru took another sip of his chilled tea before explaining.

"After the Osoroshii were defeated the kingdoms began to thrive. The West retained very good relations with the Eastern and Northern clans. However, the Southern alliance was always tenuous at best. After the initial battle my Grandfather had very few dealings with the Dragon clan."

Sesshoumaru gave a one shouldered shrug. "It mattered little. In the centuries that followed, the West became the most prominent and respected of the territories. When our father, Touga of the West was born he was raised to inherit the kingdom. By his three thousandth year he was mated to my mother and poised to become ruler. However, before his formal coronation, the Southern Lord Ryuunosuke led an invasion on the townships bordering out two territories."

"Why would he do that?" Sango said venturing a question for the first time since the youkai began speaking. "It seems foolish to pit yourself again a major territory like that."

"The Black Dragon was arrogant. He sought to wrest more land from the West by force." Sesshoumaru answered. "My Grandfather and Grandmother met Ryuunosuke and his mate in battle and laid them to waste, but not before sustaining mortal wounds themselves. They both passed on shortly after the skirmish and my father took over leadership of the Western Lands. Ryukotsusei, the son of Ryuunosuke became ruler of the South."

Kagome couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her at hearing Ryukotsusei's name.

"Is that when the conflict between Ryukotsusei and your father first began?" She asked. Sesshoumaru nodded in the affirmative.

"Ryukotsusei called a truce with the Western Lands after his father's attack," he said. "But he did not forget that it was the Dog Clan who was responsible for his sire's death. The Black Ryuu are a very vengeful clan and they horde their hatred indefinitely. My father suspected that one day he would be faced with Ryukotsusei's retaliation, but he accepted the truce to prevent further upheaval. He kept careful watch on the Southern lands from that day forward."

Inuyasha's ears twitched uncomfortably at this new insight into their father's history, but waited quietly to hear more from his brother.

"Ryukotsusei kept the truce for many years. It wasn't until after I was born in the decades leading to my three hundredth year that rumors began circulating about the Southern Lord. It was suspected that Ryukotsusei had been consorting with a witch from the mainland, although to what purpose no one knew. My father sent reconnaissance teams into the South to unearth what he was plotting. However, by the time the spies uncovered the entirety of his plan, it was already too late. Ryukotsusei had successfully discovered a way to release the Osoroshii sealed in his lands. He planned to use them to seek revenge on the West."

"He must have been insane." Kagome said in shock. "What was he thinking, unleashing those monsters?"

Sesshoumaru's expression darkened. "Indeed, miko he was insane. His own need for revenge and his thirst for power brought chaos onto his lands."

Kagome was brought back to the conversation they had had in the woods when they first made their alliance. Suddenly his words about power and corruption had a whole new meaning to them.

"How did he manage to unseal them, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku asked.

"It was said that Ryukotsusei was able to use his own body as a vessel. The Osoroshii passed through him, circumventing the seal. The details of the ritual are unknown, but the exchange imbued him with some of their power. It was at a cost, however. Whatever sanity the Dragon may have had was destroyed as the creatures passed through him. He became very powerful and very deranged. Ryukotsusei led the charge against the West with the Osoroshii, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. Even his own lands were subjected to their rampage."

Sesshoumaru paused as Kagome refilled his teacup. She was so engrossed in his story, it had taken her some time notice it was empty.

"My father rallied the other clans to prepare for the oncoming attack," he continued. "But he also sought...additional resources."

"Additional resources?" Kagome asked.

"Hn. My father had allowed several large human clans to cultivate townships near the Western stronghold. They were fully integrated into his kingdom."

"That's unusual." Sango said. "I've never heard of humans living so close to demons before."

"Hn. During my father's rule, the human population had expanded quite prolifically," he answered. "He recognized this change and used it to their mutual advantage. They raised crops and livestock for the castle, and in return they benefitted from his protection. My father was the only ruling lord who practiced this. The other kingdoms maintained a very separatist attitude and did not involve themselves in human affairs."

"Do you have a point in there somewhere?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, earning a glare from his brother. Kagome shushed him harshly and asked Sesshoumaru to go on.

"One of the townships several miles from the Western stronghold housed a very powerful miko clan. My father strategically allowed them to live there, knowing that they would act as a deterrent for invading demons. Additionally, allowing holy leaders to live on his lands helped facilitate relations with the surrounding human villages. For battle against the Osoroshii, my father sought to ally himself with the head priestess of this village."

Everyone waited in suspense to find out who the priestess was. He paused and looked Kagome directly in the eyes as he said his next words.

"I believe you know of her. Her name was Midoriko."

**Author's Note:**

Oooo. Another mystery :) I'm sorry, I know you're all still waiting to find out what's going on with Kagome's powers. I promise everything will be explained in the next chapter. It's another long one so once again, grab your snacks and get cozy for a long read, hehe.


	16. Chapter 16: The Past

**Chapter 16: The Past**

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed all at once.

Sesshoumaru would have smirked at their dumbfounded expressions if the situation had been different.

"Midoriko fought alongside Inu no Taisho?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said. "My father had dealings with her due to the proximity of her village. It was his belief that her holy powers would provide them the advantage they needed in battle. He did not wish to merely seal the Osoroshii as the ancestors had done. He sought to destroy them completely."

"Did they not utilize miko in the original battle?" Miroku asked.

"No. In my grandfather's time, the shamans and priestesses were very volatile and very few. Although rarely encountered, they were widely avoided by demon-kind."

"And that changed over time..." Miroku remarked earning a nod from Sesshoumaru.

"As human religion became more widespread the miko and priests were not as difficult to come by. My father planned to use this resource that had not been available to the ancients. His foresight proved to be invaluable. Midoriko's spiritual power was the turning point for the West."

"She must have been a very formidable woman." Sango said. Sesshoumaru hummed in agreement.

"Midoriko was uncommonly powerful for a human. Her viewpoint on youkai was highly unorthodox as well. Even today, it is almost unheard of for a priestess to associate with demon-kind, much less ally herself with one."

Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted to Kagome as he said this, causing her to flush under his scrutiny.

"However, unusual though she was," he continued, "the woman was no fool. She had already been aware of the Osoroshii's awakening when my father approached her. She cooperated, realizing that the survival of her people would depend on the alliance she made with the West. Their village lay in the direct path of the oncoming assault. Despite the power she possessed the sheer force of enemy would have decimated them."

"That's terrible." Kagome said. "So what happened, did they evacuate the village?"

"Hn. Midoriko's only condition to the alliance was that her people be granted asylum in the Western Stronghold in exchange for her aid. My father agreed. In the weeks preceding the battle, her entire clan moved into the inner citadel."

"That must have been interesting." Inuyasha said, his voice holding its usual hint of sarcasm, but he was too interested in his brother's story to be truly belligerent.

"Integration was strained." Sesshoumaru agreed. "Midoriko's village not only contained priestesses, but also a large sect of highly trained demon slayers. Having such strong opposing forces in one location created tension. However, my father and Midoriko were greatly respected among their people. Their subjects did not disobey their commands."

"So what happened after Midoriko and Inu no Taisho joined forces?" Kagome prompted.

"After he attained her allegiance, my father called Takeo, Wolf Lord of the East and Setsuna, Elemental Lord of the North to council. At my father's behest they were also joined by Tatsuyoshi of the White Dragon Clan. He had taken up temporary guardianship of the South after Ryukotsusei left it in ruins."

"So they're the good guys." Kagome murmured to herself earning a quizzical eyebrow from Sesshoumaru. He kept talking, ignoring her odd statement.

"Tatsuyoshi accepted the call as he too wished to stop the Osoroshii. Once all were gathered, my father revealed his alliance with Midoriko and the key role he intended her to play. The Lords were hesitant to ally themselves with a miko, but the woman soon proved herself to be an adept warrior and strategist. It was not long before a plan was developed."

Everyone leaned forward, waiting anxiously to hear how the battle played out.

"The Osoroshii had already pushed their way through the Western borders and were on track to the citadel. It was agreed that the Lords would assemble their armies and press in on the enemy from all sides, effectively caging them into the battlefield twenty miles south of the Western Stronghold. With the plans accepted, the Lords deployed their forces while the West fortified the castle. On the day of the battle, my father and Lady Mother led the charge against the enemy. Midoriko was at their side riding a firecat into battle."

"A firecat?" Sango asked in surprise. Kirara mewled happily and rubbed her head under Sango's chin. Sesshoumaru eyed the little demon, but said nothing as the firecat stared back at him intently. He was spared from further explanation by Kagome's question.

"Were you there during the battle, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked. "You said you were only a boy when it took place."

He tensed almost imperceptibly at the question, but it didn't escape Kagome's notice.

"I was given the task of guarding Midoriko's apprentice within the Western citadel." He answered with hardened eyes. Kagome's own widened.

"You must have been very young at the time." She said. Shippo was over eighty and still had the appearance of a 5 year old. Even at three hundred, Sesshoumaru probably hadn't even reached adolescence. Guarding Midoriko's apprentice seemed like a large responsibility to put on a little boy.

"How old were you both?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"She was near Rin's age and I was the human equivalent of a ten year old." He said in a terse voice. "Now shall I conclude the story? I tire of being confined in this hut."

Kagome's eyebrows knit down at his abrupt mood change. Somehow she got the impression that this was a sore subject for him. She glanced at the others, but they didn't seem to notice his behavior. Perhaps she was reading too much into it. She fought the urge to press the issue and allowed him to go on.

"The Lords had been successful in surrounding the Osoroshii in the Western Battlefield. Each battalion was deployed with a contingent of miko and taijiya. However, even with the added assistance and our advantage in numbers, the Osoroshii still managed to gain ground. Midway through the battle, they summoned hordes of lesser youkai to bolster their ranks and act as a distraction for the ground troops."

"_That sounds familiar_." Inuyasha scoffed inwardly. Why was it that all evil bastards seemed to think alike?

"It was effective." Sesshoumaru continued. "After seven days of hard battle, the allied forces were pushed up to the very wall of the Western citadel. The majority of our troops were occupied in dealing with the lesser Osoroshii and demons. It was left to Lords themselves to deal with the Greater Osoroshii."

"Hold it," Inuyasha interrupted, rising slightly out of his seat. "Greater Osoroshii? You mean to tell me there are WORSE versions of these things out there?!"

Sesshoumaru's youki rose in annoyance of being interrupted yet again, but Miroku quickly intervened.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru-sama explained before, but you were engaged in battle at the time. The creatures we fought were the weaker of their species."

"Well that's just great." Inuyasha plopped down in his seat with crossed arms. "As if those slimy bags of shit we fought before weren't bad enough."

"Your observations are as colorful and astute as always." Miroku said wearily. "Now, shall we let Sesshoumaru-sama finish the story?" The monk offered, trying to smooth things over. Somehow having an angry taiyoukai in a small, enclosed space seemed like something that should be avoided. He was relieved when the immense youki was reigned back in.

Sesshoumaru sent his brother a steely glare which promised certain death if he were to interrupt again. He found talking in length like this to be extremely tedious and simply wanted it done. Inuyasha "keh'd", but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"The creatures we fought are but a fraction of the size and power of a true Osoroshii." Sesshoumaru said. "All four Lords and their mates were barely enough to keep them at bay. They were outnumbered and quickly losing ground. Midoriko soon joined the fray after doing what she could to weaken the hordes of youkai beating back the ground troops. With the addition of her holy powers, she and the Cardinal Lords finally began to force the Greater Osoroshii away from the citadel. Unfortunately, unlike their lesser brethren, they were not without intelligence. In a bid to separate her from the Cardinal Lords, one of the most powerful foes broke away from the main battle with a horde of lesser demons and stormed the castle wall. It was not long before the occupants of the citadel fell victim to their attacks."

Kagome saw his expression grow distant as he relived the events of that day. Her heart softened for Sesshoumaru for having to witness something so intense at such a young age. He must have sensed her eyes on him because after a moment his gaze flicked to her. Kagome quickly looked away and kept busy with refilling her tea cup. She was sure the last thing he wanted was to have someone feeling sorry for him. Luckily the weight of his eyes soon left her as he began talking again.

"Their plot was successful. Midoriko left the main battle to save the villagers that were under attack. She engaged the Osoroshii while the soldiers and miko within the citadel evacuated the refugees. The battle led her to the eastern wall where the youkai pressed her into the storage caves on the side of the mountain."

The tea kettle in Kagome's hand clattered as she tensed up. Wide blue eyes went to his face as she registered what he said. _Caves. The battle took place in a cave. Midoriko died in a cave_. Sesshoumaru glanced at her knowingly, his sensitive ears picking up her accelerated heartbeat.

"I see that you have made the connection, miko." He said. "It is as you suspect. The battle with the Osoroshii was the very same battle in which Midoriko met her demise and the Shikon no Tama was born."

Kagome ignored the faint gasps of her companions and focused on Sesshoumaru.

"What happened?" She asked firmly.

"Midoriko was much weakened by the time she faced the enemy within the caverns." He said, his eyes regarding hers intently. "Outnumbered and pushed to her physical limits, it was not long before they overpowered her. A stronger serpent youkai from the horde encased her legs, while the Osoroshii moved in for the kill. In a last bid to defeat them, she performed a binding spell that entrapped the souls of her enemies inside her own. When the spell was over, the jewel had burst from her heart and nothing but a crystallized husk of her and her enemies remained. The price, as you well know, is that she is fated to do battle with the demons inside the jewel until released by one of pure intent."

Sesshoumaru kept his gaze fixed on Kagome as she paused.

"No one came to help her?" She asked quietly.

"My father and the other lords had a duty to uphold." He answered. "It was their primary objective to stem the advance. They could not abandon their fight."

Kagome sagged. "I see."

Sesshoumaru straightened. "Her sacrifice was noble and not in vain. The burst of holy power from the binding spell annihilated the remaining youkai horde and weakened the Osoroshii enough to be killed by the Lords. It is what won the war."

"What happened to Ryukotsusei?" Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru's expression darkened.

"He managed to escape before the blast. Although my father had administered a near-fatal blow to the dragon, he was intercepted by Osoroshii before he could finish the job. Ryukotsusei fled to the mainland and remained in exile for several centuries before returning to face my father for the last time. The rest of _that_ tale you already know."

The air around the group was heavy as the story concluded. No one moved. They were suspended in the past, wading through the knowledge that just been revealed to them. It wasn't until Sesshoumaru leaned forward to set down his empty cup of tea that the stillness was broken. Slowly everyone came back to themselves and straightened in their seats, each quietly forming their own thoughts on what they'd just heard. It was Miroku who broke the brooding atmosphere.

"I have heard the legend of the Shikon no Tama many times," He muttered, bringing all eyes to him. "None of the tales have ever mentioned the involvement of Inu no Taisho. It's very strange."

Sesshoumaru leveled the monk a flat look. "This event happened 750 years ago. It is not so strange that the passage of time should alter facts and details. Particularly for your kind. Your oral traditions leave room for inaccuracies."

Miroku coughed at the taiyoukai's inadvertent insult to humankind. Even while cooperating, he managed to sound superior. It was almost amusing. Sango steered his thoughts back as she joined in the conversation.

"Still, the jewel itself was left in my village." Sango said. "You would think that _someone_ would've passed on something as major as a miko/youkai alliance."

"Maybe not." Kagome said with a shrug. "History tends to be a bit biased. In my time, youkai are only regarded as a legend and yet in this era they are as real as anything. And that is only 500 years from now. Maybe the humans who carried on their side of the tale wanted to sensationalize their part in it. Or perhaps they wanted to forget. I imagine being in the presence of thousands of high level youkai must have been pretty terrifying, even if they were on the same side. How would you feel after witnessing firsthand just how powerful your natural enemy truly is?"

Sango realized that could very well have been the case. She knew that she wouldn't have liked being surrounded by that much youki. The very idea sent a tingle down her spine. It wasn't too farfetched that the humans would want to disconnect themselves from youkai after that.

"It doesn't really matter why they never passed down my old man's part in all this." Inuyasha said impatiently. "The jewel was made, Midoriko died, and the Osoroshii were beat. What I want to know is, how in the hell did the jewel end up at the slayer's village and then with Kikyo hundreds of years later?"

Sesshoumaru eyed Inuyasha critically, growing ever more irritated with having to explain himself. If imparting this knowledge hadn't been crucial to their alliance, he would have left the hut already. But things being as they were, it was essential that they knew what he knew. It could prove important if they faced the enemy again. In light of that he answered his brother.

"When the battle was over my father relocated the Western Stronghold to our coastal lands and gave full ownership of the citadel to Midoriko's clan. The taijiya stayed and rebuilt on the site of the old castle. The miko, however, moved on to new lands."

"Why did the old man give up the castle?" Inuyasha asked.

"Partly as reparations for the sacrifices they made in battle. However, the ground was also too saturated with purity to be livable for the majority of our citizens. When the jewel was created, the blast itself had not been harmful to the allies; much like the miko's power burst did not harm you or I during our battle. However, without her presence to make it benign, the lingering purifying energy eventually reverted back to its natural state of being harmful to youkai.

"So the humans stayed and colonized the castle?" Sango asked.

"Yes. With the aid of human workers employed by my father, they built what became the future site of the very same village in which you resided, slayer." He said to Sango. "The purification in the surrounding area gave them protection for many years."

Sango felt slightly shocked at this news. She would've never suspected that her heritage was directly linked to Inuyasha's family. It seemed like such a strange coincidence that their ancestors fought alongside each other and now she herself was in an alliance with not one, but both sons of the late Dog General. It was all very bizarre.

"My father had said that our village was built on the ruins of a once great castle." Sango remarked. "I would have never guessed that it had been _your_ family's castle, Sesshoumaru-sama. And the purification...it all makes sense now. All those years, we never were attacked by youkai. I had always assumed it was because we kept our location hidden. We'd never had a major attack before..." A flash of pain and anger crossed her eyes. "Before Naraku."

Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. She straightened and masked her previous lapse in emotion.

"That explains how our village was founded." She said. "But how did the jewel end up in our hands? We were always told that my grandfather found it within the body of a centipede demon. Somehow I don't believe that is the full history, is it Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"No." He replied. "My father kept it under his care for many centuries. The jewel was dangerous and it remained a closely guarded secret amongst my family. It wasn't until Ryukotsusei returned from exile that Father entrusted it to your ancestors, taijiya. He knew that the remaining purity in your village would keep it hidden from evil and repress the dark lull of the youkai trapped inside. When my father died, it remained in their care. The headman of your clan returned it to the cave from which it was born. They placed it on a warded shrine where it remained secretly protected by Midoriko's barrier for years thereafter."

"So the story regarding the centipede was merely a fallacy?" Miroku questioned.

"No, it is accurate. As the centuries passed, the purity that protected the village eventually began to weaken. It was a roaming centipede demon who first sensed it's presence beyond the barrier."

"How did it get inside?" Sango asked. "The Barrier rejected anyone with an impure heart."

"Since the creature itself could not pass through, it disguised itself as a human woman and tricked a child from the village into taking the jewel from the shrine." Sesshoumaru answered. "Once retrieved, the centipede devoured both the jewel and the child whole but it did not escape before being slain by the taijiya's grandfather.

"They had meant to rescue the child but unearthed the secret of the Shikon No Tama instead." Miroku remarked.

"Indeed." Sesshoumaru answered. "That is how of the story of the centipede was passed down to the slayer. It was that incident that prompted the village elders to seek out a miko to become the guardian of the jewel. It had been corrupted by its brief contact with the centipede and was no longer safe in their care."

"That was when they passed the jewel on to Kikyo." Kagome said quietly. This whole thing was going way beyond everything she thought she knew about the jewel's history. It left her with the strange feeling that none of this was a coincidence; that they had all been drawn together by the jewel's complicated and tragic history. And more than that…somehow it felt like their part in all of this was only just beginning.

"Why her?" Kagome asked after a moment. "How did they come to choose her as the jewel's protector?"

"It was she that found them." Sesshoumaru replied. "The village elders had sought out mikos from various clans as potential guardians, but none were allowed past the barrier that remained at the cave's entrance. It was after they had given up hope of finding a miko that Kikyo arrived. When she was able to pass through the barrier and purify the jewel on contact, the taijiya willingly passed on to her."

"How do you know all this, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "Why do you know so much about the jewel?"

The older demon narrowed his eyes into a glare. "Some of us do not have the luxury of ignoring our heritage, _Little Brother_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha countered angrily.

"The jewel gives untold power to any being that possesses it." Sesshoumaru said with the hint of a growl deepening his voice. "You think I would allow such a weapon to exist in my lands and know nothing about it? It was my duty to study its origins and history. You would do well to watch your tone."

The atmosphere was again growing tense between the two brothers and Kagome rushed to intervene before things got ugly.

"We all appreciate you relating the details to us very much, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said while deliberately leaning forward to block the intense stare down between the two siblings. "I think we all have a clear understanding of what we're dealing with in regards to the Osoroshii. The only thing we need to worry about now is why they showed up again after all these years."

"Indeed." Miroku said. "Do you believe that someone could have unlocked one of the other seals, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"It is unlikely." Sesshoumaru replied. "If one of the seals had been opened, chaos would have occurred. It is more likely that the creatures we faced were remnants from the battle centuries ago that have come out of hiding."

"But why now? Why would they choose to appear now after hiding for so long?" Sango asked.

"Maybe they didn't just appear." Kagome said meaningfully. "Maybe someone found them."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he said aloud the hated name that was now on everyone's mind.

"Naraku."

"It would make the most sense." Miroku said. "He would have the most to gain from unearthing these creatures."

"If he's discovered the existence of the Osoroshii, we have to assume that it is only a matter of time before he finds out about the seals." Kagome said.

A tense stillness overcame the group as they thought about what would happen if Naraku broke the seals like Ryukotsusei had done. The very idea filled them with dread.

"We must prepare for the worst outcome." Sesshoumaru said. "I will leave tomorrow to inform the other lords of this new development."

He rose to leave, but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Wait, what about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "We still don't know what's going on with her powers."

Sesshoumaru continued standing, implying that their conversation was nearly done. It prompted everyone to stand up too as he spoke.

"When a youkai is faced with an extreme life threatening circumstance, their youki will instinctually rise up in their defense." He provided.

"Yeah," Inuyasha interrupted. "What does that have to do with her?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at his brother, but he explained.

"If the youkai is of a strong heritage this elevated state can cause their powers to evolve involuntarily, bringing them to the next tier in their power."

"And you believe Kagome is experiencing something similar to this?" Miroku supplied. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes. The events with the Osoroshii pushed her beyond what she was previously capable of. Her instincts reacted in kind."

"Is it normal that her powers are so unstable?" Sango asked.

"When a new power is awakened, the individual usually has little control," he answered. "This is especially true of their first transformation. It is rather like a floodgate opening and one must learn to rebuild the gates. The miko must do this before she can properly use her reiki again."

"Great. I guess we'll need to go back to Kaede's for more training." Inuyasha remarked wryly.

"Not so." Sesshoumaru said. "The elder miko is insufficient for this task. She requires a tutor of greater ability."

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Inuyasha asked brusquely. Sesshoumaru pinned his brother with an exacting stare.

"It means that I will train her."

**Author's Note:**

** Hello. I beefed up the explanation about Kagome's powers a bit. Upon re-reading it, it felt a bit rushed and sparse. I hope you enjoy the improvement!

Original Note:

So sorry for the delay in posting! RL has been hectic ^_^;; So there you have it. I hope the reveal about Kagome's powers wasn't anti-climatic. There's not something being done to her, no spiritual possession or anything like that. Kagome's just a very strong miko and the ordeal with the Osoroshii forced a new level of her powers to awaken. I know there was a lot of info in these last two chapters, but it is all for a purpose. It's all moving towards the wider scope of the story :)

Lastly, thank you so much for all your wonderful, kind and encouraging reviews! It warms my heart and truly inspires me to stay on the ball with this story. I'm sorry if I haven't responded to your reviews personally. I was trying to, but honestly as the numbers grew I lost track of which ones I answered. So let me just give a big THANK YOU to all of my followers and reviewers. I love you guys 3


	17. Chapter 17: Separate Ways

**Chapter 17: Separate Ways**

"It's over here!" Sango shouted from across the field.

Inuyasha perked up at her call and bounded over to her. His pace slowed when he saw her examining a large black lump on the ground. Ears quirked to the side curiously, he circled the strange object until he came around to the other side and saw what had grabbed her attention. A piece of white bone protruded out of the otherwise indiscernible mass. If it hadn't been for that he would have never recognized what it was. It was the remains of Hiraikotsu.

A mound of what looked like cooled lava had formed over the once great weapon making it difficult to tell if anything beside that small piece of bone had survived the Osoroshii's toxins. Sango looked up from her examination and turned to Inuyasha.

"Do you think it's safe to touch?" She asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. He couldn't sense anything coming off it so he gave it an experimental kick with his foot. The crusty substance gave way and collapsed.

"I guess so." He said.

Sango crouched down and poked through the ashy remnants with a stick. Even though she knew it was no longer toxic, there was no need to get all sooty. After a few tries, the stick hit something solid. She pushed at it until it flipped over and sighed in relief when a light chiming noise reached her ears. The very tip of her once great weapon, the part where her hand grip used to be, remained somewhat intact. Sango reached down and broke off the bit of rope that was left brittle by the poison and pulled a small object from it. It chimed once more as she held it close to her face to examine it.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a charm." She answered. "It repels youki."

"I guess that explains how it survived being melted." Inuyasha remarked. Sango shrugged.

"Maybe. It's a miracle it survived. It wasn't that strong of a charm."

"Then why keep it?" He asked. Sango looked up with a sad smile tilting her lips.

"It was the last thing my father gave me before he died."

"Oh." Inuyasha said awkwardly. He didn't really know what else to say. He could sympathize since his own heirloom had been recently destroyed. When the firerat robe had been ruined he felt like he'd lost part of his identity.

"I'm glad you found it." He said gruffly in his own form of empathy. Sango merely smiled and proceeded to polish up the charm with the hem of her kimono.

Thinking of his old haori made Inuyasha tug at the collar of his new one uncomfortably. The silk garment felt borrowed and unnatural, despite its high quality. The fact that it had been given to him by his _brother_ of all people didn't help things.

Sesshoumaru had that morning left to warn the other lords. Before departing he had fished the haori out of Ah-Un's saddlebag and tossed it his head. Inuyasha managed to catch it before it hit him squarely in the face, but once caught he could only stare down at it dumbly. He had expected a rock or some other dangerous projectile to be thrown at him. Not a shirt.

It was white like his brother's, but with gold stitching instead of blue. The material was youkai in nature and just as strong, if not stronger, than his firerat robe. It was a very nice garment, even though it now made the resemblance between the two brothers almost uncanny. When Inuyasha asked why he gave it to him, Sesshoumaru merely replied that even though he behaved like a barbarian didn't mean he had to dress like one. Inuyasha had been too surprised by his brother giving him a gift to muster a comeback.

Soon after he gave him the haori Sesshoumaru had left...with Kagome in tow.

Inuyasha still couldn't believe that he let Kagome go off alone with him like that. However, it wasn't like she'd given him much choice in the matter. After Sesshoumaru dropped the bomb on them that _he_ would be the one to train Kagome, it had taken them all a moment to get over their shock. It had been Kagome herself who asked the most obvious question.

…

_"How are you going to train me if you are heading to the Western Citadel?" She asked._

_He turned and eyed her coolly as though the answer were obvious. "You will accompany me and train at the castle dojo." _

_Kagome could only stammer out a reply in her shock. "B-b-but...what about the others? Now that we know Naraku might be behind all this, are we supposed to just leave them alone while they're injured?" Her voice changed from surprised to protective in a matter of seconds._

_"Inuyasha will be fully healed by the day's end. He will be able to provide the security they need." He replied. "I will also leave Jaken and Ah-Un as added protection for the children."_

_"Hold it," Kagome said, growing angry at this unexpected turn. "Shippo and Rin aren't coming with us?"_

"_Of course not." He replied succinctly. _

_Kagome's arms tensed at her side. "If you think I'm leaving my kit behind, you've got another thing coming."_

_Sesshoumaru frowned as her powers crackled with her rise in temper. His voice lowered in his own show of anger._

_"I am bringing a volatile priestess into a castle full of demons. Think miko. Is _that_ a safe environment for children?"_

_Kagome's anger was doused like a fire as she saw the sense in his words. She probably would face her fair share of danger and prejudice in Sesshoumaru's castle. There was no way she would want Shippo and Rin to be in the middle of that. _

"_Wait a minute," she caught herself. "Am I really considering doing this?" She was acting as if the decision had already been made! Kagome worried her bottom lip. She needed to take a moment and think out her options. _

_Sesshoumaru wasn't wrong. She needed training. Even now her reiki was jumping around from the maelstrom of emotions she was feeling. Something had to be done. But still...leaving her group? Going off alone with a person who until recently had hardly recognized her existence? The idea was incredibly daunting. _

_That being said, what choice did she have? If they were about to face down Naraku and a potential horde of super demons she would need all the help she could get. As much as she didn't want to leave the others, it seemed like having Sesshoumaru train her was the most logical choice. Especially since Sango and Miroku would be out of commission for awhile anyway. Sango's arm was still healing and they both needed to rebuild their weapons. Maybe the idea wasn't so crazy….but still. _

_Kagome turned her blue eyes towards the stoic demon lord. _

_"If I were to come with you, how long would we be gone?" She asked cautiously. _

_Instead of answering her question, he directed one of his own to Sango._

_"Slayer. How long will it take to reconstruct your weapons?"_

_"Um…I should be able to rebuild them in about three month's time?" She said, managing not to stammer at the unexpected question. Sesshoumaru returned his gaze back to Kagome._

_"There is your answer." He said. "We will rejoin your party after they are fit and prepared for battle."_

_"Will that be enough time to train me?" She asked with wide eyes. This was all happening so fast._

_"It will be enough time to meet with the lords in council and establish the core principles of your training. The rest we shall complete as we travel."_

_She considered his words. This was really happening. She was really doing this. She was going to separate from her friends and train in a youkai castle. Inuyasha saw the uncertainty flitting across her face and stepped forward. _

_"Kagome. You don't have to do this. We could find another way."_

_For a moment, Kagome was tempted to give in. It would be so easy to go back to the days where he rescued her from all the things she was afraid of and made everything safe. To fall into the comfort and security he offered. She looked into his steady golden eyes so full of protectiveness. It would be so easy._

_However, the more she wanted to surrender the more she realized that it was wrong. She did have to do this. The whole purpose of her training in the first place was to become more self reliant. If she couldn't be away from her friends for only three months, then what had been the point of it all? _

_"No, Inuyasha." She said backing away. "Sesshoumaru is right. I have to get my powers under control and he is best person for the job." _

_She turned her gaze onto Sesshoumaru as she said her next words. "I trust him." _

_Sesshoumaru straightened at her declaration, but kept his expression carefully unaffected._

_"It is settled then." He replied. "The miko and I shall leave on the morrow."_

…

True to their word, Kagome and Sesshoumaru gathered their belongings and made ready to depart the very next morning. She said her goodbyes to Jinenji and his mother before heading to the path that led to Sesshoumaru's homeland.

The group had walked together until the road branched westward, hanging onto every last minute before finally parting ways. The children had cried over being separated, but a warm embrace from Kagome and a solemn guarantee of their return from Sesshoumaru had helped stem the tears. Still, it was a watery goodbye for all. Kagome gave them all one last hug before leaving with the taiyoukai. Inuyasha and the others watched the pair depart, waving goodbye until they disappeared beyond the bend.

They lingered at the crossroads for a moment with heavy hearts. It felt strange to be divided after all these years. Except for the occasional kidnapping, none have them had been away from each other for more than a few days. It left them feeling a little empty. However, for as much as it felt odd to go their separate ways, they hadn't protested her leaving. After getting a glimpse of what they might be facing, they knew Kagome needed to do this. They didn't like it, but if the worst should happen and the Osoroshii were unsealed, she would be their best shot at defeating them. Having the role of protector reversed on them left them feeling unsettled and unsure... but it was better to give her their support than to fight it.

After they gathered themselves they made ready to continue their journey southwest. Their destination was the old Slayer village where Sango would have the material and equipment they needed to rebuild Hiraikotsu and Miroku's staff. First, though, they had stopped to see what they could salvage of their old weapons.

"Hey!" Miroku cried out, snapping Inuyasha and Sango to attention. He jogged over with a big grin on his face. "Look what I found."

He proudly held up the headpiece to his staff. The object jingled merrily as if it were happy to be found.

"That's great." Inuyasha said with is ears perking up. "One less thing we'll have to make."

Miroku smiled and nodded pleasantly. "What about Hiraikotsu?" He asked.

"It's toast." Inuyasha said. "But she was able to recover the charm that was on it."

Miroku looked at Sango. He knew exactly what that charm meant to her and he was glad she'd been able to find it.

"It seems as though the Gods were smiling down on us today." He said warmly. He helped Sango up from her crouched position. She dusted herself off before addressing the two men.

"We should head out soon." She said. "It's still early and if we leave now, we might make it to the village by sunset."

"Indeed." Miroku agreed. "It was very good of Sesshoumaru-sama to leave Ah-Un with us. We will be able to travel much faster now."

The large animal perked up one head at the sound of its name before lowering it back down with a snort. It returned to languidly munching on the fresh grass that had sprouted up courtesy of Kagome's reiki. The dragon was taking full advantage of the treat while it could, since most other plant life had been killed off by the early chill.

Miroku shook his head in awe at the once barren field that now resembled a miniature meadow. Some wildflowers had even sprouted up since they were last there, providing Shippo and Rin with enough flower garlands to completely cover Jaken. The poor imp was starting to resemble a maypole.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Miroku said. "That Kagome could do something like this." He waved his arm out at the greenery.

"Yes it is." Said Sango, before a worried frown pulled at her brow. "I hope she will be ok on her own."

"Don't worry, my love. She is a very powerful woman." Miroku reassured. "And she has Sesshoumaru-sama to protect her."

"Keh." Inuyasha scowled. "That self-absorbed bastard better watch her back. Or else."

"Now Inuyasha." Miroku admonished. "If you truly thought Kagome was in danger by traveling with your brother you would've made a bigger fuss over her leaving."

Inuyasha said nothing, only crossed his arms petulantly. Miroku's lips pulled up into an amused smirk.

"Perhaps you are not worried for her safety, but rather you're jealous that they are befriending each other so quickly." Miroku taunted playfully. Inuyasha turned red before sputtering a reply.

"I am not!" He shouted at the monk. "Like that stuck up asshole can even make friends!"

Miroku shrugged casually.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Inuyasha. You know what they say. Still waters run deep."

The monk wanted to laugh when Inuyasha's face turned even redder.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha said angrily. He was fully aware that the monk was pressing his buttons. Too bad it worked. He turned his angry scowl towards his friend before stalking off to Ah-Un. "Go get the kids and get ready before I give into the urge to kick your ass, bouzo."

"As you command, Inuyasha." He said with a sweeping bow. He chuckled impishly as his disgruntled friend walked away. He really was too easy to tease.

**Author's Note:**

I am so, so sorry for the delay. I waffled back and forth a bit about this chapter's structure. It gave me some trouble. I think what I settled on is ok, so I hope you enjoy!


	18. Chapter 18: On the Road

**Ch 18: On the Road**

Kagome fiddled with her fingers nervously as she walked beside the quiet lord. Going off to train with Sesshoumaru had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that she was alone with him she found herself feeling at a bit of a loss. It felt so quiet without the background noise of Inuyasha and the others. She wasn't used to things being so...calm. She peeked up at Sesshoumaru from under her lashes, wondering if the whole trip would pass this way. When he unexpectedly met her gaze with a sideways glance, she jumped and looked away quickly. She kept her eyes straight ahead as if the dirt road was suddenly the most interesting thing on the planet.

After a few moments of continued silence, she shook her head vehemently.

"_This is ridiculous_!" She chastised herself. "_You've only been away from your friends for an _hour _and you're acting like a five year old who's lost her favorite blanket."_

Kagome sighed and deflated. She supposed that really wasn't too far from the truth. She knew it was silly to miss them already, but she just wasn't used to being without their support and affection. So much of who she was wrapped up in her life with them.

Feeling her mood start to dip, she mentally scolded herself once more. This wasn't fair to herself or Sesshoumaru. Here she was trying to develop a friendship with him and her mind was preoccupied somewhere else. She should take this opportunity to get to know him better, not waste it being awkward.

"_This isn't a big deal_." She reassured herself. "_You've been alone with him before_. _Just start with something small."_

She mustered her courage and took a deep breath.

"How long will it take to get the Western Citadel?" She asked in a rush.

There. Not that painful.

"Three days on foot, one day by air." He replied laconically.

"Oh."

Another extended pause stretched between them.

"Too bad I can't fly." She joked weakly.

At this Sesshoumaru paused and regarded her with a speculative look on his face.

"Would you prefer to travel by air?" He asked. Kagome returned his gaze with a curious look.

"Is that an option?"

"I do have the ability of flight." He said with a quirk of his eyebrow. Why was she asking? She herself had seen him do it on several occasions.

"That's not what I meant." She said carefully, trying to read his expression. She couldn't tell if he was offering to carry her or merely stating a fact. "You wouldn't mind me flying with you?"

"It would be the most expeditious way to travel." He said simply.

Kagome was vaguely surprised by his answer. She realized that in the past week or so they had been forced to come in close contact several times, but somehow this seemed different. Traveling with him on his youki cloud seemed very...personal. He had always struck her as the type of person who appreciated his space. Was he really okay being in close quarters like that?

She took in his expression which was steady and neutral. He didn't _seem_ to have an issue with it. Maybe close contact really didn't bother him. He had helped her to her hut when she'd been weak, after all. That hadn't been forced.

"Well..." She said tentatively. "If you don't mind, then I don't mind."

"It is of no concern." He said casually, but then gave her a speculative look. "So long as you do not become frightened."

Kagome felt her trepidation ebb as she became amused by his comment. "Why would I get frightened?" She asked.

"Some humans have an aversion to heights." He said dryly. He wouldn't say so to her, but he was actually referring to Rin. The first time he had taken the little girl up on his cloud she had screeched in fear and climbed up his shoulder nearly pulling out a chunk of his hair in the process. Eventually she became used to it and actually started to enjoy it, but he did not want to have a similar experience with the miko. Sensing his wariness Kagome tried to put his mind at ease.

"Don't worry." She said with some laughter coloring her voice. "I have been picked up, tossed around and dropped from mountain tops so many times that heights don't really bother me anymore. I'll be ok."

Sesshoumaru paused and searched her face skeptically. Kagome got the distinct impression he was verifying that she really wouldn't become hysterical once they were up in the air. She merely raised an amused eyebrow and took a few steps closer expectantly. He gave her one more perusal before seeming to find what he was looking for and closed the distance between them.

"Hold onto my arm," he commanded as he took a position by her shoulder. She silently complied and wrapped her hands around the strong appendage, waiting for whatever would happen next.

With a swell of power his youki began to form around their feet in rolling grayish wisps. Kagome watched in awe as it gradually solidified into its distinct cloud-like shape and sparkled with flecks of power. It made her skin tingle from the warmth it radiated. The sensation actually surprised her. She had almost expected it to be moist and cold like a real cloud would be. Instead it felt more like standing over a heating vent. It was a nice contrast to the chilly weather and made Kagome realize that her feet were actually quite cold. She wiggled her toes in her boots and let out a small, content sigh as they thawed.

When they began to levitate several feet off the ground Kagome peeked down curiously. She could feel the power swirling beneath her as it resisted the weight put upon it. It provided a cushiony yet solid surface, shifting and adjusting with her movement like a gyroscope. She couldn't help herself as she covertly bounced from foot to foot, experimenting with the feel of the youki as it gave way and then pushed back to keep her steady.

"_Cool_." She muttered under her breath.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her to make sure she was ready for flight. He was surprised to see her calm and seemingly unaffected by his youki. In fact, she actually seemed to be enjoying herself as she discretely poked and prodded the cloud with the balls of her feet.

"Prepare yourself, miko." He said, causing her to jolt like she had been caught doing something she shouldn't. Sesshoumaru managed to hide his smirk. "Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded and tightened her grip on his arm to show that she was. It took both hands to wrap around the muscular bicep, but she held on as best she could. Without further warning his youki lifted them off into the sky and in no time at all they were hundreds of feet above the ground. Kagome couldn't help the little giggle that escaped her as her stomach flipped from the ascent. He glanced down at her with a questioning brow and she merely looked back at up at him sheepishly.

"Sorry." She said. "It tickled."

Having no wish to embarrass herself further, she kept quiet as they continued to climb skyward until their pace gradually slowed and evened out to fly parallel with the ground. Kagome watched in amazement as the forest spread out before them thick, wild and untouched. They soared high above the treetops but below the cloud layer giving them a spectacular view of the landscape.

Although the maples, ginkgos and beech trees had all shed their leaves, the noble conifers stood tall and green below them. It was breathtaking. She had flown in an airplane before, but that really couldn't compare to this. The rolling hills and mountains were so vivid and clear that she felt like she could reach out and touch them. She could hear the gentle streams change from a babble to a roar as they cut through the forest and transformed into mighty rivers and waterfalls. The smell of pine wafted on the crisp wind that whipped through her hair and she couldn't help but extend one hand out to let it flow through her fingers. Kagome closed her eyes, breathing in deeply before opening them again with a smile.

"This is wonderful." She said. Her voice carried a mixture of contentment and excitement.

Sesshoumaru looked out at his territory and silently agreed. No matter own many times he ventured out on his cloud, he always appreciated the raw majesty that this vantage point provided. It was one of the reasons he patrolled his lands so frequently. He was a youkai and an inuyoukai no less. Roaming the countryside provided him with a certain feeling of freedom. He didn't like confinement.

"Do you like flying?" She asked, as if reading his thoughts.

Her clear eyes looked up into his and he could see the excitement shining in them. He remembered being thrilled like that when his father had taken him on his cloud as a pup. A wave of nostalgia passed through him, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"It is convenient." He said succinctly. She rolled her eyes at his non-answer, but let it go in favor of relishing the view.

"If I could travel like this, I would do it all the time. You're lucky."

She smiled up at him brightly, leaving Sesshoumaru once again out of place in the presence of her uninhibited emotions. He was unused to these types of personal speculations and inquiries. Although he did enjoy flying, he had never felt the need to verbalize it to someone the way she did. It simply was what it was. He felt unsure how to respond.

"It is a skill I trained." He said, settling on being pragmatic. "Nothing more."

"Oh. I see." She said.

Kagome's enthusiasm waned and her smile faltered. She returned her outstretched hand back to his arm stiltedly and the loss of her prior joy was almost palpable. Sesshoumaru found himself at a loss as to the reason for her sudden reserve. Why had she become withdrawn when she had been excited just moments before? The smell of her anxiety laced her normally clean scent with an acrid tinge. It stung his nose unpleasantly.

Her eyes were downcast, no longer enjoying the view and she worried her bottom lip between her blunt human teeth. What was the meaning of this? Was she ill? Sesshoumaru swiftly decided that this sudden and seemingly unwarranted malaise was unacceptable.

"What ails you?" He asked firmly.

"Hmm?" She said, looking up at him distractedly. He merely stared at her more intently causing her preoccupied mind to catch up to his question. She answered hesitantly. "It's nothing." She said. "I just have something on my mind."

She smiled, but he could clearly see that it was forced. He found the false expression distasteful.

"Miko." He said deeply, causing her to look at him once more. "I do not tolerate half-truths. Speak what is on your mind."

Kagome felt somewhat abashed for avoiding his question, but she was reluctant to tell him what was bothering her. It was stupid really, and she didn't want him to view her as weak or childish. However, he had asked her a direct question and it wasn't in her to lie.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." She sighed. "I'm just a little nervous."

"That much is plain." He said wryly. "What is it the cause of this?"

Her eyes cast out to the horizon as if she was searching for the answer herself.

"What you said before, about how your ability to fly was just another skill you trained. It made me think about my own training. For a moment I had forgotten what it was I was walking into. It made me remember."

Sesshoumaru tensed almost imperceptibly.

"You do not wish to train?" He asked his tone sounding offended.

"No!" She exclaimed and rushed to clarify things. "No, not at all."

Kagome raised a hand to her forehead feeling all the more foolish for letting her troubles get the better of her. It was too late now though. If she didn't explain herself, he really might view her anxiety as a personal slight or lack of gratitude. She put her hand back on his arm, tightening her grip subconsciously.

"It's not that." She said somberly. "I just don't know what to expect, Sesshoumaru. All this is new for me."

"Explain." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome sighed.

"I've never been away from my friends before. I'm going to a demon city for the first time. I don't even fully understand what's happening to me, much less how I'm going to react to being surrounded by youkai. I'm trying to process it all, but for the first time in my life I feel like I'm not in control of myself and it frightens me. You said yourself that I'm a potentially volatile miko. I know this training will help and I am extremely grateful that you're giving it to me...but I'm worried that I won't be able to keep a handle on my powers once I'm in the citadel." She turned soulful eyes to him. "What if I hurt someone?"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her answer. Of all the things she could have said, of all the things she had to fear, this was what she was worried about? Hurting someone else? Sesshoumaru couldn't suppress the scoff that escaped his lips.

Kagome blinked in surprise at the rude noise before her expression pulled into a frown.

"This is nothing to laugh at, Sesshoumaru. Aren't you worried that I might accidentally obliterate some of your people?" She asked with an emphatic wave of her arm.

Sesshoumaru shrugged casually. "If someone attacks an ally of the West, especially in my own castle, then their injury would be warranted."

Kagome's mouth hung open for a moment before she rallied a response.

"That's not the point at all!" She said, her voice escalating. "Just because you think it's warranted doesn't mean I would actually _want _to hurt someone, Sesshoumaru. I'd like to avoid blowing someone up if at all possible."

She turned away in frustration and would have crossed her arms if she hadn't had to hold onto him for stability. Sesshoumaru smirked at her vehemence, but was halted by the genuine worry he saw etching her face. He slowed the cloud and turned to her.

"Answer me this, miko. " He said gaining her attention. "Have your powers acted out against an ally?"

Kagome opened her mouth to reply, but she was brought up short. She shut it with a thoughtful pout when she realized she had no rebuttal. Her powers had in fact never directly hurt someone who wasn't evil. After a moment of consideration she murmured a quiet "No".

"Indeed." He said in a droll voice. "While your concern over my people is admirable, your fears are baseless. Even should your powers act out on their own volition, I would not allow you to wreak havoc on my castle. Do you understand?"

She nodded her head, feeling completely ridiculous. Deciding that she had said quite enough for one day, she returned her gaze back out to the sky.

Silence passed over them as their journey stretched on but Sesshoumaru continued to periodically examine her. Although she had set her outside appearance to one of calm neutrality, his nose was not so easily fooled. Despite her efforts to mask her apprehension he could still smell anxiety spiking her scent sharply. Logically, he told himself to ignore it. It wasn't his business. However, her disquiet grated on him. He couldn't help but feel dissatisfied that his previous council hadn't resolved the issue. Not one to give up, he pressed her for more information.

"Is that your only concern?" He asked.

Kagome jumped at the abrupt break in the silence, but then chewed her lower lip with renewed roughness and didn't answer. He could tell she didn't want to discuss whatever it was that was weighing on her mind, but he kept his steady gaze on her until she answered. After a moment she seemed to realize that he wasn't about to let her dodge the question. She sighed again and shook her head.

"No, that's not all." She said. Her voice dipped low as she answered like she was revealing some terrible secret. "I…I'm worried that I won't be strong enough. I don't want to fail."

Sesshoumaru was struck still by the vulnerability of her confession. He slowed the cloud to a stop and turned to face her. Her hands dropped from his bicep with the movement, but now that they were no longer moving, she didn't need it to steady herself. Her cheeks flushed under his scrutiny, but that didn't hide the uncertainty dimming her features. Even though she hadn't specified what it was she that might fail at, the tone she'd used made it clear that it was all-encompassing. It wasn't just the training or the possibility of losing control. It was everything. If the Osoroshii escaped, the burden of eradicating them would rest solely on her shoulders. Thousands of lives would depend on her, including those of her companions. He felt almost guilty for making her admit it. Becoming suddenly uncomfortable with this new insight, he quickly regained control of the situation.

"You will stop this useless line of thinking." He said authoritatively. He hardly had any knowledge of how to comfort a human woman, but he could direct her like the seasoned general he was. Kagome, startled by his abrupt tone, tried to stutter out a reply.

"I'm sor…" Her apology was interrupted by a clawed finger pressed to her lips. She was so caught off guard by the gesture that anything she had been planning to say died a quick death. Looking into his auric eyes, his face was firm and reproachful.

"Do not speak. Listen."

Kagome frowned in confusion but complied and remained quiet.

"You are right to be embarrassed by your self-doubt. " He said.

Kagome stiffened defensively and tried to pull away to speak, but was silenced again by the increased pressure of his hand on her lips.

"Be silent and let me finish, woman." He said with impatience edging his voice. Remembering who she was dealing with, Kagome backed down and allowed him to continue.

"It is unseemly for a warrior to be steeped in insecurity. Are you not the Shikon Miko?"

Kagome stilled and nodded mutely.

"Good." Sesshoumaru removed his hand. Kagome pressed her lips together to take away the odd tingle of his youki, but otherwise didn't move. Sesshoumaru eyed her critically and was pleased when she did not look away.

"Your burden is great," He continued. "But your strength of will must be greater. A warrior must gain mastery over their abilities so they may confront and conquer whatever stands in their way. However, more important still is gaining the preeminent knowledge that you _will_ defeat your enemy. It is not a belief. It must be a fact. Above all things, this will seal your victory. Do I make myself clear?"

Kagome squared her shoulders. "Yes, I understand."

The doubt that had clouded her eyes began to fade and Sesshoumaru nodded once in approval.

"Consider this your first lesson, miko."

Kagome felt reassured by his confidence and said no more. They proceeded onward towards the West in amiable silence, not strained like it had been before their conversation. As time passed she kept herself occupied looking out at the view and retreating into her thoughts. However, before long her attention was caught by something shining out on the horizon. She squinted, trying to discern what it was.

"_Is that…is that a mountain?"_ She asked herself.

After straining her eyes a few more moments, she came to see that the far off shape of was in fact not a mountain, but the crown of a large battlement. When Sesshoumaru adjusted his course to a slightly higher elevation she was able to see even more. The faint line of what must be an absolutely enormous wall came into view. It cut horizontally to the edges of a large peninsula, reminding Kagome very much of the Great Wall of China but in a much taller and wider scale. If it could be seen from this distance, it must be humongous.

Beyond the wall, the outline of a city spanned all the way to the end of the peninsula. White buildings with red pagoda rooftops were staggered between patches of green gardens and trees- although it all looked like a miniature from the distance they were at. The shimmering blue waters of the ocean lay behind it casting a marvelous backdrop to the already beautiful sight. Without a doubt in her mind, she knew that this was the Western Citadel. At the pace they were going, they would arrive within the hour.

Holding on tighter to Sesshoumaru's arm, her eyes stayed locked on the castle as they flew ever closer. She hardly knew what to expect, but the steady hum of youki radiating from her companion was an unexpected source of comfort. His certainty made her certain. Her destiny lay beyond that wall and with the help of her unusual ally she knew she would conquer it.

**Author's Note:**

Well folks, I'm sorry to say but that was the last of my fully completed chapters *gulp!* Chapter 19 is about 1/3 written so I will try to get that finished up soon. I do have my plot outlined, so I will try not to dawdle too much on posting...it just might be a little slower now. However, my thoughts of you lovely reviewers will be my motivation to not slack off! *raises fist* Until then, thank you all so much for your continued support. You guys are the best :)

****PS** I almost forgot! Some of you wanted to know what "Osoroshii" meant. It actually loosely translates to "The Terrible" or "The Dreadful". They are pretty nasty, so I wanted their name to describe what they're like. Sorry it took so long for me to tell you. I meant to put a note about it way back when they were introduced. Oops hehe ^^;;


End file.
